Half-Blood
by AprilDawson
Summary: Fifty years after Harry Potter destroyed Lord Voldemort, the biggest threat of the wizarding world, there was finally peace. Erela Harris, an awkward witch, starts her life off in Hogwarts to try and discover who she really is, all while struggling to fight her unknown destiny. Only when the time comes will she face the choice between what is right and what is easy.
1. Chapter 1: Half-Blood

**Chapter 1: Half-Blood**

"Erela! Breakfast is ready," her mum called from downstairs in the kitchen. Erela groaned and stirred for a while before she actually woke up. Honestly, she wanted to fall back asleep, it felt too early to wake up. Ela went and got out of bed, changed out of her pajamas and plucked some clothes she had laid on the floor from last night's lazy attempt to throw them into her drawer.

Before she went downstairs, she looked into the mirror to look at herself in the mirror. A much-too-tall for her age girl with dark hair that ran down her back and dark brown eyes stared right back at her. Nothing different from when she was ten yesterday. Yes, today was her eleventh birthday.

Today, her mum was making strawberry pancakes, eggs sunny-side up, extra crispy bacon, and hot chocolate to help fight the unusually cold morning of August. Rubbing her eyes and inhaled a deep breath of her mum's cooking, Erela's father entered the room.

"Good morning, my lovely ladies," Mr. Harris cheered with a smile. He was tall for a local British gent, dark hair tied back in a ponytail and blue eyes. He was holding onto his briefcase that held important documents from work and it was crucial that he did not lose them.

"Good morning, honey." Mrs. Harris hugged him lovingly with a kiss on the cheek with much effort to reach it due to her shortness. She was as blonde as any idealistic poster child American was, brown eyes that shined with life, and probably a foot shorter than her husband father.

"Morning, dad."

"And happy birthday, Erela," he said before kissing her forehead. "How does it feel to turn eleven?"

"Not as different as being ten," she answered.

"Eat your food you two before it gets cold," Mrs. Harris said as she joined them at the table.

The eleven year old girl took a bite of her bacon before they all heard the mail slot click. None of them got out of their chair to go get it, they just kept on eating. Ela saw Stephen, their cat, come in with mail in his mouth. He approached her father and jumped onto his lap, interrupting him from eating.

"Yes Stephen?" Stephen looked up with the mail still in his mouth, signaling him to take it from him so he could go to his dish bowl to eat as well. Mr. Harris took the mail and Stephen jumped off to his tuna casserole. He looked through the letters until he stopped at a heavy looking letter that had a wax purple seal on the back. Erela sipped her hot chocolate before her father looked to her. "Erela, there's a letter for you," he said with some surprise and excitement in his voice.

"Really?" she nippled her eggs. "From who?"

He looked to his wife and handed the letter to their daughter. The tall girl took it from his hand and read to the front of the letter:

Ms. E. Harris  
39 Ponsonby Place  
Westminister  
London

After noticing that there was no address to who sent it, she looked at the seal again and examined a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H on the wax seal. She had seen the symbol before and looked to her father with the same look as his little girl. "Does this mean—?"

"You're going to Hogwarts," he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Empty Feeling

**CHAPTER 2: Empty Feeling**

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmistress: Magaera Ridgebit_

Dear Erela Harris,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,  
Rhonda Moon  
Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
Conjurations One Step at a Time (Grade 1)  
by Demetrius Scrivner  
Magic Made History  
by Herbert Pembroke  
Magical Theory  
by Hermione Weasley  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration (updated edition, 2042)  
by Annie Toots  
Herbology Made Easy  
by Musidora Macdonald  
Brew and Boil  
by Avery Stewart  
Magical Beasts of the World  
by Gawaine Doge  
Self-Defense Against the Dark Arts  
by Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Erela wasn't entirely sure how she felt about getting her acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Her father had told her stories about it for as long as she could remember. As if she was guaranteed acceptance to go with half wizard blood she inherited from her father. Her mum was a muggle from America and a part of her was so sure that she didn't have any magical ability.

She honestly hadn't had anything magical that she had done unintentionally, only her father would do some magic from time to time in the house and at work at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He was an Auror, so he was the eyes and ears of what was happening in the magical world. He made sure to pay great attention to any threats that could endanger both the magical world and the muggle world, all in order to protect his family.

Kind of high expectation to follow his footsteps since she just learned she was magical after all. With muggle blood running through her veins and magical blood mixed in, she really had to try hard to fit well with her future classmates.

Erela's mum was so excited for her daughter to go to Hogwarts. She had been hoping her little girl would be a witch ever since she found out she was pregnant with her. Immediately, they all planned to go to Diagon Alley the next day to get all the shopping out of the way. All the students would have gotten their letters by then and were most likely going to take up all the space, scrambling around for all their required needs.

The strange part was . . . Erela didn't seem so excited. She wasn't entirely sure what she was feeling. The eleven year old girl felt . . . rather empty, actually . . .


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley!

**CHAPTER 3: Diagon Alley**

Erela and her parents went to Diagon Alley together with determination to get everything in one day. But once they saw the sight of the shopping strip, they immediately knew it would be difficult to get everything in one day. Erela kept close to her father while her mother was just behind them and taking quick peeks through windows.

Even after twenty years of being married to a wizard, she was still amazed at what the magical world could offer. Either she was still soaking in all the information or it was that enthusiastic personality that made her excited and bubbly all the time. She looked like a twelve year old in a candy store and the blonde curls weren't helping Erela's imagination either.

She inherited her calm and serious attitude from her father, as if she wasn't related to her mum at all. If it weren't for the brown eyes and her baby face, it would be questionable on whether or not they were related.

Books were first on their list. Mr. Harris wanted her wand to be the last thing to get; after all, it was a magical contract to do good in every wizard and witches' life.

*****

Geez, it wasn't like shopping for school supplies was a new thing for Erela. She had done so for muggle schools for a couple years with her mum. But now she was exhausted. Erela's father took the supplies they had purchased so far and traveled by floo powder to drop them all off. For the sake of having free hands. They were purchasing a lot of material after all.

While Mr. Harris was waiting in a line to drop things off via floo powder, Mrs. Harris ran off to look at some potential pets while Erela was getting herself fitted into her robes. There were other students in Madam Malkin's Robes, most were first years like Erela and a small few were returning students who had a growth spurt during the summer.

Erela went up to get her robes measured and fitted next to a boy with dark hair, grey eyes, and barely her height of 5'9. The boy looked toward her curiously as his arm span was being measured. "First year?" he asked.

Erela glanced at him for a moment before she looked away. "Yeah . . ." she nodded.

"Me too," the boy smiled at her.

Erela wasn't exactly an outgoing child; people would go to her instead of the other way around. She was, what you would describe, awkward. Maybe it was the British blood that ran through her veins; maybe that was just her nature in general. She just kept to herself most of the time. Erela felt her (slightly above average) height was to blame for her awkward behavior since her muggle classmates teased her for how tall she was compared to the rest of them. Perhaps it was her height or perhaps, again, it was just her nature.

"I'm Michael Hughes," he introduced himself.

Erela looked to the boy again curiously. Was he really trying to make conversation with her? Or just trying to lift that uncomfortable atmosphere? "Erela Harris . . ." she answered.

"That's an interesting name," he cocked his head.

"Yeah . . ." she mumbled as she was getting herself measured.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" he asked.

He was rather talkative . . .

"Umm . . . I don't know . . . I honestly don't really care . . ." she answered and slipped into some robes before doing more measurements with the Hughes boy. "My father was a Ravenclaw, so . . . Ravenclaw might be my house?" she shrugged.

"And your mother?"

That was when it got awkward. Her father had warned her that some magic folks don't care for witches and wizards marrying muggles, so some people's reactions might not be as pleasant as she would hope. "Umm . . . she never told me," she answered.

"Maybe we'll get the same house together," Michael smiled.

Doubt it . . . their personality was far too different to be in the same house together.

"All done, dearie," Madam Malkin told Michael.

"Thank you. I'll see you again, Erela," the boy said with a bubbly smile before he left the shop with his parents.

What a weird child . . .

After the fitting, Erela left where her mother was waiting with a black cat in a cage. "Isn't she cute?" she chirped.

"Yeah. Stephen is going to be jealous though," Erela lightly smiled and looked at the cat with wide yellow eyes.

"He'll manage when you come visit and take her along with you," she giggled.

We'll only see . . .

Mr. Harris came back with a pewter cauldron and telescope in hand when he joined his wife and daughter. The only thing left on the list was getting Erela her wand. The Harris family followed the stream of witches, wizards, and muggle parents until they found Ollivander just around the corner.

And for the first time, some interest sparked in Erela. It finally sunk in that she was a witch and she was just moments away from getting her wand. All three of them go inside when the bell over the door chimed merrily. There was another family ahead of them and they had just purchased the little girl's wand just moments ago before they left the dusty old shop.

"Well hello there. I was expecting you, Ms. Harris," Mr. Ollivander said. A middle aged gentleman with greying hair and wise eyes looked to her as they approached the counter. The man must have been the son of the Ollivander than gave Harry Potter's wand fifty plus years ago.

Erela looked to her father, a little nervous why the old man knew who she was immediately. "It's okay, love," her father reassured her.

She looked back to the wandmaker and approached the counter as the old man placed some boxes of wands before her. They were all opened to be presented to her, all in different lengths, colors, designs, and different feelings that radiated off of them.

Erela's brown eyes examined the wands carefully and allowed her senses to take effect. Which felt right to her? Would anything go wrong if she took a bad wand?

"What you should know child, the wand chooses the wizard. Not the other way around," Mr. Ollivander told her. She nodded and lightly brushed her fingertips against one wand that felt like a little odd to the touch. She picked it up and examined the design of it. "Ah, Ivy wood, seven inches, with unicorn hair," the wandmaker said right on the spot.

He could remember EVERY wand he made? Every length, wood, and core? Talk about dedication. Much like his father.

Erela looked around for something to use to experiment on and looked to a sliding latter. Maybe if she could try pushing it? She flicked the wand toward the latter and one of the steps launched from the latter, almost hit Mr. Harris, and crashed through the window.

Okay, not the right wand . . .

"Definitely not for you," Mr. Ollivander said.

Erela nodded in agreement and placed the wand back in its box. She looked to the others and tried just the same as the first wand, all ended in rather negative feedback. She ended up killing a bouquet of flowers, set the flowers on fire with her third wand, boxes of wands flying out of their shelves, and nothing happened with the fifth wand. At least she didn't make the shop blow up.

By her sixth wand, she felt energy flow through her arm and spread throughout the rest of her body. She felt warm and powerful . . . she waved the wand and butterflies fluttered from the tip and flew around the room. Erela smiled widely as her eyes followed the colors of the butterflies around the room before she looked to Mr. Ollivander.

He looked a little . . . worried?

"Curious . . ." he mumbled. All three of them looked at Mr. Ollivander. "What you have in your hand is holly, twelve inches, with a runespoor fang core . . .," he explained.

Erela blinked a couple times and furrowed her brows. Okay? What was the problem with the wand?

"Each wand is different by what core they have within the wand. There are cores like unicorn hair, phoenix feather, hippogriff talons, and dragon heartstring. Each core has a different ability that would guarantee success with certain spells as well as respond to the person for who they are," Mr. Ollivander explained. "Runespoor fang is a rather . . . dark core to own within a wand . . ." he started.

The eleven-year-old girl listened carefully.

"Runespoor fang cores are known for conjuring Dark Magic better than other forms of magic," he finally said. "It will still conjure Charm work and other forms of magic, but they won't be as powerful compared to the use of Dark Magic . . ." he said.

Erela's heart stopped beating for a moment. Dark Magic . . . her wand had better use for evil? And if Ollivander said that wands responded to the personality of the holder . . .

"I should warn you child . . . from today onward, you must tread carefully upon the path you walk upon . . . We are not certain what your future is . . . Just because you are the master of a wand with a dark core, it doesn't mean you must follow that path . . . Watch your step, child . . ." he said.

Erela gulped the lump that was swelling in her throat. Don't follow in the path of dark witches and wizards . . . now, the girl's future seemed bleak . . .


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express!

**CHAPTER 4: Hogwarts Express**

It would be a lie to say that Erela's father wasn't worried. He wasn't freaking out worried, but he was a little concerned ever since he learned of the core of Erela's new wand. Being an Auror, it was somewhat devastating to learn that your own child might fall into the Dark Arts if she wasn't too careful.

Not only that, she was going away to Hogwarts without him supervising her. The professors would be doing that, but . . . could they really identify when a student was evil?

Erela was actually nervous using her wand. For the rest of the summer, it stayed in her luggage . . . she felt it was staring at her and telling her to use it and try some new tricks. It was easy to resist though, no witch or wizard under seventeen were allowed to perform magic outside of school.

Her departure to Hogwarts was tomorrow . . .

New classmates, new environment, new lifestyle to fit into. She wouldn't be alone though, there would be a lot of other first years she would be attending with who would be learning how to control their own magic as well. It won't be completely scary . . . not entirely . . .

The next morning, the Harris family traveled to King's Cross and grabbed a trolley to carry all of Erela's things. Laila, Erela's black cat that her mum had gotten her back in Diagon Alley, sat in her cage. Her ears were moving around from side to side and her wide yellow eyes looking around at the loud noises in the train station that echoed and bounced off the walls. She was rather anxious to get out of her cage as well as hide away from the loud noises.

"You and me both, Laila," Erela mumbled.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, sweetie?" Erela's mum asked her dad.

"Yes, dear. I know where I'm going," Erela's dad chuckled.

Platform 9¾ was somewhere, Erela had never heard of it either, but she trusted her dad since he was the one that went to Hogwarts. Erela looked around for any other students that was going the same way as them, maybe someone with an owl would give them away.

After all, how often do you see an owl at the train station?

They crossed a bridge pathway when Erela saw another family ahead of them with an owl in its cage. At least she knew they were going the right way.

"You excited, babe?" her mum asked her.

"Nervous more than anything," she answered honestly.

"Don't be, dear. You'll be fine," her dad said and pet the girl's head. She really did hope so. The constant worry that her father had been going through the rest of the summer wasn't really reassuring.

They followed the other family just behind them when more and more students were appearing left and right. They must be getting close. One of the families bolted and was approaching a wall at a fast pace. Wait . . . what were they doing?

And before her eyes, the family disappeared. Erela blinked a couple times and rubbed her eyes. Where did they go? Honestly, her dad probably should have raised her more in a magical environment, she was sort of like her mother when it came to certain surprises from the magical world that she was unfamiliar with.

"Umm . . ." Erela started.

"Just follow after them," her dad reassured her before another family did the exact same thing and disappeared into a wall.

"You should have raised me more into a magical lifestyle," Erela smiled.

"And miss the reactions you're making now? Not a chance," he shook his head.

Erela took in a deep breath and ran toward the wall with her parents just following behind her. Don't stop . . . don't stop . . . don't stop, she was telling herself. She was literally expecting to crash into the wall, but it never came. Her parents appeared through the wall just moments later and her dad guided her around the corner, finding a train of black and red with the Hogwarts Express plated in the front.

It was really happening . . . she was leaving to a school dedicated to teaching her magic.

Erela's brown eyes looked around her, other students and parents were saying their farewells to one another and looking for some things that had gone missing just moments ago. The excited voices of first timers and returning students seeing their friends again buzzed around the large tunnel, it was hard not to be absorbed in the atmosphere.

Erela looked back to her parents before her mum gave her a really strong hug. "Mum, I can't breath," Erela choked.

"I'm going to miss you, honey," she cooed and ran her fingers through her daughter's dark brown hair. "Be safe, do all your homework, don't skip any classes, stay healthy—"

"Mum, mum, I'll be okay," she laughed when her mum loosened her death hold of a hug. Her mum always became nervous whenever Erela left her sight, even for a day. She would babble on and one about what to do and so on. It was pretty bad the first time when she had left for an all science camp for a week for a school field trip.

"I love you, sweetie. Write to us," her mum smiled at her.

"I will, mum. I love you too," Erela nodded before her dad gave her a gentle hug.

"Be careful there, dear," her dad sighed. Erela couldn't help but nod.

"I will."

Mr. Harris let go and caressed Erela's pink cheeks. Erela lightly smiled and turned to the train and jumped inside with other students. She was starting to have a little panic attack, the realization that she wouldn't see them for a while hit her like running into a brick wall and it became a little difficult to breathe.

She looked around for a room with very few people or no people at all. Most were full of bubbly students and some had a few kids, but a few too many in her opinion. Some kids were running up and down the hall looking for rooms or for the candy trolley that was located somewhere on the train.

She found a room all the way in the back of the train and looked out the window for her mum and dad. Then again, she was all the way in the back, there was probably no way they would know she had traveled some ways away for a room to herself. The crowd outside had gotten smaller since moments ago, all but family and friends were out there waving to someone they knew that was going to Hogwarts.

The train whistled to life and rumbled underneath Erela, messaging the departure of the Hogwarts Express. As the train started to move inch by inch, her eyes searched the crowd of unfamiliar faces for her parents. Erela's heart was beating faster and faster as the train was picking up a little more speed. Finally she saw her parents, her mum noticed her immediately and waved to Erela followed by her father when he finally saw the big brown-eyed girl past the windows.

Erela waved back for a few moments before her sight of them was cut off.


	5. Chapter 5: Sorting Hat!

**CHAPTER 5: Sorting Hat**

Erela was taking a nap most of the trip to tune out the chattering students that had entered the room in the beginning of the trip. Eventually, the constant talking stopped and woke her up, noticing how dark it had gotten. How long had she been sleeping?

"Students, be in your uniforms before we arrive. We will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes," a voice called from the hallway.

Well, that answered her question.

She sat up and stretched out before opening up her bag to get into her uniform. A grey sweater vest, white long sleeved shirt, and a dark grey skirt with long black songs and penny loafers. A very private school uniform, but that was to be expected from a great wizarding school.

Erela shut the blinds of the room and quickly slipped out of her casual wear into her uniform. Buttoned up her long sleeved shirt, leaving one button open, and pulled the short sleeved sweater vest over her head when the other girls came back in their uniforms. Erela pulled on her socks and penny loafers when the train hissed to a halt. Quickly, she stuffed her clothes into her bag and pulled her robe over her shoulders when she lifted the bag to take with her.

"Just leave it. The caretaker of Hogwarts will pick up everything," one of the girls told the first year girl before she left with her group of friends.

Erela hesitated and left her bag in its spot before joining the slow stream of students exiting out of the train. She squeezed in and took tiny steps with other students out of one of exit and out into the chilling European air that immediately hugged her. Good thing she was wearing a robe, the skirt wasn't helping though.

"First years! First years, gather over here!" a voice called out over the babbling students.

Erela stood on top of her toes to look over the older students that were taller than her, looking for the voice that called out for the first timers to follow. There she saw someone holding a lantern close to his face. He was scruffy, had heavy bags under hazel eyes, and rather grey with age. He was a tall middle-aged man wearing a heavy overcoat and boots to match in the sight of weight.

As Erela gathered with other first years, she looked around toward her classmates she would be seeing throughout the year, some of which would be in her house as well. Her eyes went to a freckled boy with brown hair that shared a glance with Erela for a moment before her eyes looked over to the grey eyes of Michael Hughes. The dark haired boy smiled at her and it was like his eyes brightened up crazy fast seeing her again. At least she knew one student.

"Hello students. I'm Libatius Kettleoft. I'm the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of ol' Hogwarts. That means I do important work to keep this school safe for students such as yourselves," he said. The students, including Erela, stared at the middle aged man before Libatius shook off the silence and awkward feeling that lingered in the atmosphere in the closed space between him and the first years. "Enough of that. Just follow me," he told them and started walking.

Erela followed the gamekeeper with the other first years and was immediately accompanied by Michael. "Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey," she answered shyly.

"How was the rest of summer for you?" he asked her.

Erela forgot how chatty the boy was. "It was okay, I suppose," she shrugged in response and looked ahead of her to watch where she was going. God, she felt like she and Michael completely towered over the other students. Like they were half giants, or a quarter giant. Overall, most of the students were three inches shorter or more than the two of them.

Her tallness made her more self conscious of her existence . . .

"You're really quiet, aren't you?"

Erela looked toward him before she pursed her lips and looked away from the grey eyed eleven year old. "I'm not exactly the talkative type . . ." she answered.

"That's okay," the boy smiled and stopped with the other students. Before them were rows of boats. The gamekeeper instructed the students to keep five students in each boat and to get in them quick before they miss the ceremony.

Michael joined in one of the boats with Erela and waited on other students taking their spots in the boat before they start moving without the use of an oar. Erela looked toward the other boats and toward Libatius the gamekeeper just ahead of all of them. Where were the returning students? Why did the first years have to go into boats?

"I'll also warn you kids. We have a squid living in the lake. It's best you don't fall in," Libatius called to their attention.

Erela inched away from the edge and uncomfortably closer to the Hughes boy. "Um, do you care what house you'll be in?" Erela asked since she never asked the boy back in Diagon Alley.

"Not really," Michael shrugged. "But I wouldn't mind being a Gryffindor," the boy answered all bubbly. "I've heard a lot of great things about them."

It was hard not to get positive feedback about that house.

The chattering among the new students stopped the moment they rounded a corner and the castle stood atop of rocky hills, towering over the lake with lit torches and bright windows from the Great Hall reflected off the water of the Black Lake. There were four large towers that were higher than the rest of the castle with pointed roofs, all built in stone and colored with age.

Erela's eyes lit up as her eyes soaked up the image of the castle before her. "Woah . . ."

The other students were pretty quiet as well, their attention was all toward the castle that slowly approached them until they were in a tunnel where the boats stop at the stone docks. Erela waited for the other students to get off first before she and Michael were the last to come out. Libatius looked to all the boats first and counted all their heads before he nodded and turned away toward the stairs that went up.

All the students, including Michael and Erela, were looking around their surrounding, trying to soak up as much as they could of the castle as if that day would be the only time they would ever visit Hogwarts.

"It's so dark here," Erela commented, noticing that the only source of light around them were torches, complimenting the age of the castle of its medieval texture. Anything modern would have ruined what the castle was originally made to be.

"It's kind of wicked," Michael said, his eyes were up at a gold statue with all the four mascots of the Hogwarts houses just before a giant door in the already small hallway the first years were standing in.

In the very corner, was a tall witch with her hair was braided and pulled in a tight bun, not a single strand could escape it. She was a large woman with a dark blue cloak hung loosely over her shoulders, her fat fingers were intertwined with one another as she waited patiently for the students to quiet down and draw their attention to her. Her hair was dark, just like her eyes and rather intimidating atmosphere she brought about.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Rhonda Moon, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. Before we walk through those doors, we have simple rules that each student is expected to follow," she started before going through the list. Rule breaking deducts points from your house, earning points for good behavior, impressing professors, and so on and so forth. Other rules that was too obvious that it wasn't even worth mentioning, but still had to be said because Rhonda Moon knew for a fact there were some bad eggs in the bunch. "All of you wait here while I go see if everything is ready," Rhonda said and left the first years in the small hall.

Erela took in deep breaths, getting sorted into their houses was just moments away. She knew there was no need for her to be nervous, she already knew she was a witch, so the tiny fear of her being kicked out for being normal was out of the question. But everything felt like it was going to fast. Just hours ago she said goodbye to her parents and there she was with other students being herded around like a bunch of sheep.

Rhonda came back out, her hands still holding one another like the professor figure that she was, as she slowly approached the wide-eyed students. "We are ready for you. Follow me," she said and turned her back from the students and toward the giant doors.

Both doors opened before them, revealing a long room with four long tables full of students from years two through seven looking to the first years with curiosity. The ceiling was filled with floating candles and sunlight shining through the clouds of the charmed sky just above them. Up ahead was another long table filled with professors and the gamekeeper, with the headmistress, Magaera Ridgebit, right in the middle of the table.

Erela looked to a stool that stood just up ahead with a raggedy old hat. If she recalled correctly, that would be the sorting hat. An old hat that determined what house you would be living in for the rest of your academic career. It would read your personality, your desires, and your goals and estimate to which of the four houses you were best suited for.

The tall, brown eyed eleven year old girl was thinking so hard on soul searching in her mind that she had missed the announcement that the headmistress had made as well as the sorting hat's song, she only noticed when the whole room broke into thunderous applause. She blinked a couple times and joined the clapping, just to pretend she was listening and not make a fool of herself.

"And now, we shall house you. Come up when I call your name," Rhonda Moon told them and looked to a parchment that floated in front of her. "Abera, Christina" she began when a girl with curly blonde hair stepped forth from behind Erela and walked up toward the stool.

The old hat was placed over the girl's head and the pointy hat came to life and cried, "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered for their new member as the curly headed girl jumped off the stool and joined the enthusiastic table. "Allenberg, Richard."

The list went on for some time, every once in a while Erela would come back from her trance from time to time just to listen to where the deputy headmistress was on the list before dozing off again. Last time she heard, a boy by the name of Stacee Eitheridge with purplish pink hair was introduced and was housed for Hufflepuff.

"Harris, Erela," the large woman called.

Erela blinked a couple times and looked up to the girl. Michael lightly nudged her to start going up and she easily responded and walked up to the stool. Erela turned around, facing the watching eyes of the whole student body, sat on the stool, and the dusty old hat was lightly placed over her head.

She felt as if she had been there forever. Thirty seconds? A minute? An hour? What was taking the hat's time? Was she that complex? Was something wrong? Oh god, did the headmaster make a mistake and sent the letter to the wrong child with the same name? Was she really ordinary? Was she honestly just a muggle with no magical talents?

"Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat awoken and called.

Erela's heart stopped for only a moment when the Hufflepuff table burst to life with applause and cheers. The hat was pulled off of her and she immediately went to her house table. Erela was immediately greeted with handshakes, names, and smiling faces. It was actually overwhelming.

"Hughes, Michael."

Erela looked toward the front immediately and watched the dark haired boy sit on the stool and wait for the sorting hat to call his house. It wasn't like they knew each other well, but a part of her actually sort of hoped he would be in Hufflepuff as well.

Time stopped for those five seconds.

"Slytherin!"

Slytherin . . .?

The table filled that housed the Slytherins came to life as Michael made his way to that table, sharing glances with Erela on his way there.

Less and less first years were being sorted and all joined their houses after the hat determined for them where they belonged. Finally, one boy was left. The rather skinny freckled boy she had seen earlier when they had arrived at Hogwarts. "Wisenburg, Landon."

The boy, Landon walked up to the front, everyone's eyes all on him and she saw the little tint of fear in his eyes with everyone watching him. "Interesting. A very interesting individual," the sorting hat said and the boy froze in place.

Interesting how? And was it honestly so bad as to scare the boy?

"Let's see . . . how about . . . Hufflepuff!" the sorting hat called.

Erela clapped with the other students while the freckled boy joined the table.

That was that. The sorting was over and the feast began.


	6. Chapter 6: Fitting In!

**CHAPTER 6: Fitting In**

The rest of the night had gone by in a blur. Erela awkwardly answered questions that older students from Hufflepuff house asked her as well as awkwardly make conversation with the other first years that were housed with her during the feast. It was kind of hard to soak in everything all at once, but she knew she would get over it within the year since she would be spending most of her days in Hogwarts.

After the feast, Erela and the other first years were escorted to Hufflepuff tower by the two Prefects. Prefects were students who had been given extra authority and responsibility by the Head of the House, or headmaster/headmistress. One boy and one girl would be chosen from each house by their fifth year and continue onward to their sixth and seventh year until they leave school. They had the power to take points away from their own house as penalty for rule-breaking, but are not allowed to take points from other prefects or students in other houses.

All in all, they were the hall monitors of their house. Brilliant students, but rather dislikable figures by their own house.

Erela followed the Prefects, getting closer to the kitchen and passed by the tempting aroma of the food that was left from the feast that night. Where the heck was Hufflepuff house located? The students kept on walking to the nook of the right hand side of the kitchen corridor toward a stack of barrels. The prefect boy tapped the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row in some sort of rhythm, and the lid opened.

"Follow us," the prefect girl told the first years as she got on all fours and crawled into the barrel hole. The first years looked to each other quizzically before the students up front did the same and crawled into the hole.

Um . . . okay? Erela did the same and crawled in, following behind the rest just in front of her. How far was the place? Too bad for those who were claustrophobic, they would not do well. Erela then remembered that badgers lived underground, oh so that was what they were thinking. The Hufflepuff house lived underground.

"The location of the Hufflepuff has remained a secret for a thousand years, making this the most secure out of all the houses," one of the prefects told them as they came into the common room one by one from the tunnel.

Erela stood up and looked around the round room. It was covered in lots of yellow and copper colors with overstuffed sofas and armchairs in yellow and black. Windows high above showed a vista of grass and pots of dandelions that barely covers the windows in case some students outside of Hufflepuff house did discover the basement. There was some ivy hanging on the walls and ceiling to create more vegetated life into the common room. Wonder if sunlight in the room would add to the "enchanted forest" effect.

"This is the Hufflepuff common room where students will have their free time if they choose. The other doors you see are more tunnels that will lead you to the dormitories. Girls' dorms are to your left, the boys' dorms are to the right. All your things should already be in your dorms," the prefect girl said. "Be sure to collect instructions on how to enter this place again before you go out. If you tap the wrong lid or the wrong rhythm, you will be doused with vinegar," she also added before she and the prefect boy wandered a little further into the Hufflepuff common room.

Some first years stuck around to look around the common room while the other half wandered into the tunnels to find their dorm. Erela and the freckled boy, Landon (if she remembered clearly), took the piece of paper of instructions that would bring them back into the basement.

"Do you remember how they did it?" he asked.

"The rhythm? Not really," she shook her head and sat down on one of the armchairs and stared at the instructions, tapping her fingers to remember how the beat went earlier. "If I knew we were expected to memorize it on the spot, I probably would have actually paid better attention," she said as she memorized the instruction.

"No kidding," the boy nodded as he read through the piece of paper too.

Just before Erela decided to go to bed, she went to the prefect girl to teach her the rhythm to tap the barrels. She didn't leave until she was sure she had it down. Erela crawled in one of the tunnels on the girls' side and found the room with five four-poster beds covered in patchwork quilts. The room was illuminated by warm copper lamps and copper bed-warms hung on the wall.

Right, it would still be cold underground.

Erela learned the other girls' names. Gloria Pinkstone, a pudgy red head. Damara Blane, a dark skinned girl with dark curls and a really tiny figure. Aurelia Peltier, a blonde girl with green eyes and a scar across her nose. And Bianca Carter, a dark skinned haired girl like Erela and closer to Erela's tall stature than the rest of the girls, just about an inch shy of her.

Gloria was the quietest one out of Erela's four roommates and kept to herself like Erela did. Erela and Gloria exchanged a few sentences to one another before they turned in for the night for their first day of school.

Within the next morning, Erela woke up early so she could make sure she was going the right way to class. The castle was large, very large, it would be a miracle if first years didn't get lost on their first three days of school.

Erela buttoned up her short-sleeved top and pulled on a sleeveless sweater vest afterward. Once she slipped into a knee length skirt, dark grey socks, and her penny loafers, she attempted to tie her yellow and black tie and soon gave up. Would she really get in trouble for not wearing a tie?

She left the Hufflepuff common room, humming the rhythm she had learned from the prefects as she looked through a map of the school that was left on her trunk back in her dorms as well as look through her schedule. Defense Against the Dark Arts was her first class.

Sounded . . . well, besides useful, rather interesting.

Mondays was was Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. Transfigurations, Flying, and Potions on Tuesdays. Wednesdays was History of Magic, Herbology, and Astronomy. Astronomy, she learned was at . . . midnight!? They expected ten to eleven year olds to be awake that late for class!? Geez, good luck trying to get Erela to stay awake during that class. After Wednesday classes it reverted back to Monday and Tuesday classes. So her Wednesday classes only met once a week.

There weren't a lot of students out. And by the looks of their nose pressed to the schedule and maps in their hands, they were out the same reason Erela was out early in the morning. She went looking for her first class of the day and wandered around from corridor to corridor looking for her classes in order. Good thing the class met each other one day a week. Eight classes a day would be pushing it.

More and more students were starting to appear as Erela went searching for her fifth classroom when she heard some students telling each other to get to class before they were late. Wait, already? She knew she had gotten lost here and there, but not so much that an hour passed by so fast, right?

Erela looked down at her watch to see the time before running to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Dang it! She had so little time to make it!

She was ten minutes late, as well as many were. Their professor, Chroniculus Haxel, allowed them to be late, but only for their first day. The rest of the year they were expected to be on time. And immediately, he went through what they were going to do the whole year.

Erela was sitting next to Michael in that class since he was the only other familiar face in the class and she wanted everyone to stop staring at her when she walked through the door. Again, Michael tried talking to her via notes while the professor's back was to them. Erela was starting to warm up to the boy, he was always trying so hard and she was able to recognize that.

"Hey, do want to have lunch together?" Michael asked when the professor dismissed them.

"Umm . . ." Seriously, why the heck not? Michael was at least trying to make friends with Erela and she kind of felt he wouldn't stop trying. "Sure," Erela nodded in agreement.

"Brilliant," he smiled as he got up from his seat. "I'll see you in Flying class then at lunch afterward?" the tall grey eyed boy asked.

"Of course you will," Erela chuckled. It was actually the first time she let go of a laugh since before her birthday a month ago.

"Alright, bye! I'm going to look for my next class," he waved her off excitedly and ran off. He was a very energetic boy.

*****

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Erela was pretty overwhelmed with all the topics she would have to learn and the fact that she was going to be tested on all eight of them was freaking her out.

Erela learned she sucked at flying. Even if she had her first two classes, the broom didn't "speak" to her as much as she had wished. In fact, the broom actually kicked her off a couple times.

She had a natural talent for Transfigurations, or at least understanding it. The professor hadn't taught them how to change things just yet. That wasn't for another two weeks.

Erela asked for help from Michael during Potions class since he was much better at it than she was and helped one another for History of Magic. By the end of the week, Erela and Michael had become rather close. They ate with each other and helped each other with their homework as much as they could before having to go to class and going to bed. Their housemates from Slytherin house and Hufflepuff house kept looking at them, wondering if the two first years were daft for befriending one another.

She only rolled her eyes and kept to herself about the whole thing. To Michael and Erela, it shouldn't matter whether or not they were from different houses. They were still people. In her head, she thought that stereotypes shouldn't create a wall.

Within the month since school started, Michael Hughes, the Slytherin boy, and Erela Harris the Hufflepuff girl became best friends.


	7. Chapter 7: Accident!

**CHAPTER 7: Accident**

Erela noticed something off about her fellow Hufflepuff, Landon. There were days he didn't come to class and come back with some cuts on those days. Not only that, whenever he made friends, it usually didn't last long. It was probably no bid deal anyway.

Erela went to the library to go work on her homework and find some books on half-breeds for Defense Against the Dark Arts essay she had to do. Michael ran off to go collect his homework from the Slytherin dungeons and join her as soon as he could. Erela found two free seats and occupied the empty seat next to her with her bag for Michael. She opened up her books on half-breeds, her notebook to make an outline, and blank parchment to use for the final draft essay.

She spread her books on half-breeds all over the table and immediately started scrawling notes into her notebook on what she was planning on using for her paper before her eyes darted around from book to book on useful information. Erela noticed she had forgotten to open a book and flicked to a random page before going to another book on heritage. After noting on given powers that half-breeds inherited from their non-human parent, she looked into the new opened book and started reading—

Wait . . . her eyes read through the sentence and realized that book had nothing to do with her prompt. Erela looked to the cover and didn't find a title. Weird. She read through the pages again and found the term, "curses."

A book on the history of the Dark Arts?

She kept reading on, out of curiosity, not interest. Page after page, curses were mentioned, but never said the incantations and few of them explained what they did. All in all, they were all to harm the victim.

Erela then read the title of one of the chapters: "Unforgivable Curses," when—

"Hey."

Erela jumped and let out a little squeal and looked up at Michael. "Geez, you scared me," she said and closed the book.

"You were really into that book, weren't you?" the boy teased her and took his seat next to her.

"You can say that . . ." she mumbled and looked through the books she had in front of her, all to get what she learned out of her head. Unforgivable curses? She was curious about what they were and what they did, all in order to avoid using them, of course.

Michael and Erela dove into their school work, asking each other questions here and there on where to find the answers to their work. Sometimes they even cracked a joke about the professors when they got too bored of the schoolwork. She finished her essay and moved onto what she needed to do for Potions. It was a list of ingredients before going back into the next class.

"Dang it! I forgot to do that!" Erela exclaimed before Michael covered her mouth and shushed her. "You better get them now before class starts then. I'll explain to the professor that you're not feeling well."

"Thank you," she sighed and hugged Michael. It was only flying class she was missing. Skipping a day wouldn't drastically change her grade. Skipping class and searching for ingredients during break would save her life before going into Potions tonight.

They were learning how to make the cure for boils, so she needed to get porcupine quills and some snake fangs. Some ingredients the professor had already in the classroom, but some of the things they needed could be found around the school as well, so the assignment was being able to identify them and bring them into class before brewing a potion.

It was such a hassle and most of the time it required getting dirty. Slugs were on the list again, which made Erela cringe in disgust. She hated touching them, the slimy residue always gave her goosebumps. Thank heavens for Michael always being her Potions partner.

Erela ran all the way down to the lake and stopped at the bank before taking in deep breaths. Dang it . . . she hated having to do it. Erela started flipping over rocks and picking up slugs she managed to find before putting them in a jar she luckily had left in her bag. Better than keeping the slugs in the pockets of her robe. She managed to find a total of ten slugs before going off to find the next ingredient.

The Herbology professor, Dorea Macnair, often had plants that students needed, so she was okay with students coming in and out of the greenhouses to pick some ingredients they needed as long as it didn't ruin the growing process for the plants.

Erela didn't really need to get anything from the greenhouses, but she might as well get some that she remembered they often used for Potions just in case she forgot to collect ingredients again. She picked some branches of lavender and valerian sprigs when she heard the voices of students somewhere close by. Probably other students collecting for Potions as well. She picked a couple more when she heard something hit the wall of the greenhouse. She jumped and looked through the window, finding one of the students had been pushed.

She immediately saw the yellow and black tie around the student's next and ran out the door to check on her fellow Hufflepuff. "Come ooon. Just do it, mutt," one of the Slytherin students sang to the boy.

The Hufflepuff boy spat at the boy and the messy haired Slytherin roughly shoved the student back to the wall. "Hey!" she called and approached the student.

The boys looked to Erela, the Hufflepuff student being Landon. "What, you're going to get a girl to defend you?" the second Slytherin boy laughed.

Landon shoved the first boy away from him. "Hey hey hey!" Erela started and walked in between them. "Quit it," she said and looked to Landon, knowing that if they had been caught, points would be deducted for fighting. Blood stained the corner of his lips and Erela shot the Slytherin boy a dark look.

"What?" the first Slytherin chuckled. Erela pursed her lips, her hard glare still on the boy before she looked away and took Landon's wrist. "Hey, I was just playing with him," the boy called and tugged Erela's dark brown hair roughly.

"Ow!" Erela growled and shot a look at the boy again, hoping he would just drop dead already when the boy started screaming and held his head in between his hands. A high pitched screech was echoing in Erela's head and deafening her ears, but she ignored it as she watched the boy double over and covered his ears, letting out a painful cry.

What the heck was wrong with him?

"What is the meaning of this!?" A voice of authority called out to the four of them.

Erela blinked and looked to professor Mcnair who was approaching the four first years. "We—we were just talking to him when—"

"He's lying! They was bullying him," she interrupted and pointed to Landon.

"It's fine . . ." Landon sighed.

"We were just talking to him when SHE cursed him," the second Slytherin accused.

"What!? No she didn't!" Landon jumped in when Erela froze. Cursed him?

"It's true! She looked at him funny and he started screaming in pain. LOOK! His ears are bleeding!"

Erela looked to the first boy and saw that his ears were actually bleeding. No . . . no, she didn't curse him. She didn't know any curses to do something like that. "I swear . . . I didn't do anything," Erela said and looked to the Herbology professor. "I—I—I—"

"That's enough, Ms. Harris." Mcnair looked to the Slytherin boys and said, "I hope to see you two in my office later today. As for you, Ms. Harris, follow me."

"But I didn't—"

"Now!"

Erela cringed and followed the professor just behind her. She looked back at Landon, who was nudged again by the Slytherin before they ran off, and looked back at the professor who was leading her to the castle. Erela tried to ignore the watchful eyes that followed her as she walked down the halls of the castle toward the headmistress' office. Oh god, why was she going to see the headmistress!? She didn't curse the boy!

Professor Mcnair said the password and went up the stairs that the hippogriff statue had created to a wide wooden door. The professor knocked on the door before it opened before her. Erela's heart was racing all too fast, it felt as if in a couple more beats she would drop dead before even discussing what had happened.

"Professor Ridgebit," professor Mcnair called.

The headmistress had appeared from the back of the room and looked toward Erela. "What is the problem, professor?" she asked.

"I caught Ms. Harris with three other students and one of them accused her of cursing one of the students," she said.

Erela wanted to cry out she didn't do anything. But she was afraid her intimidating Herbology professor would silence her again for even trying to explain.

Headmistress Ridgebit looked at Erela. "Is this true, Ms. Harris?"

She immediately shook her head. "I swear. I didn't do anything to him. My wand was in my bag. I—I was merely trying to walk away from the fight with my housemate when one of the boys tried to stop us. Suddenly he started screaming, I don't know what happened," she babbled.

"Easy, little one," Ridgebit told her and sat at her desk. "Is that all?"

"Yes, ma'am . . ."

"Are you sure?"

"That's all that I know, ma'am . . ."

Ridgebit's yellow eyes looked toward the Herbology professor curiously then back at Erela. "Do you remember thinking of anything before the boy started screaming?"

What? What did that have anything to do with the subject? "Um . . . just that I wanted them to stop picking on Mr. Wisenburg," she answered.

"Was that your exact thought . . .?"

Erela stared at the headmistress, frozen to the spot.

"Ms. Harris . . . one of the students had told me that they found a first year from Hufflepuff reading a book that was from the Restricted Section. That student had accidentally left the book and had come back to return it when they found you looking through the book," she started. Erela went pale and her heart had skipped a beat. "You understood the topic the book was written about, yes?"

Erela nodded. "Yes . . . I didn't know it was from the Restricted Section. And . . . and I read some pages to know what I mustn't use. For that purpose only, I swear . . ." she said timidly.

"I understand that cursing that boy wasn't your intention," Ridgebit sighed.

"But I didn't say any incantations. I don't know any curses—"

"But you willed it with your mind," she interrupted her. "Some students were gifted a power without the use of a wand. Mostly it was something they didn't know how to control and that is why students, such as yourself, come here. It is in order to control your powers. Unfortunately . . . your wandless power is to harm people . . ."

Erela's chest panged and she went as pale as a ghost. Was that what Ollivander was warning her? Was that why her wand had chosen her? It recognized her gift to curse people?

"You may go, Ms. Harris . . . You will come off with a warning. No points will be deducted for an accident you did not realize you caused," the headmistress said.

Erela nodded before she turned around and left the office.


	8. Chapter 8: Four Years Later

**CHAPTER 8: Four Years Later**

After that incident her first year, students had heard about what had happened and tried avoiding her as much as possible. They all feared she would curse them like she did with that Slytherin boy.

Erela was okay with the others avoiding her. She liked being alone. Michael still stuck by her side and remained her best friend through thick and thin. He was her only friend though. Making friends with other students had become very difficult since one of the Slytherin bullies froze whenever he passed by her in the hallways.

And because others have neglected to talk to her, Erela had practically turned to stone, except when she was around Michael. He was the only person she allowed to see her smile, hear her laugh, and know her real personality.

She had read up on other curses, again, to avoid ever using them by accident with her mind and read on what they did. That boy was the only time she harmed someone and she feared disliking someone so much as to wish them harmed or dead just like before. On the other hand, she did use it once in a while on Michael whenever he was being a prick. It didn't hurt, it was more like a nip in the head, or a little pinch to be exact.

"Hey, what did you answer for this question?" Michael asked as they were in study hall doing their schoolwork.

Erela looked over the paper and read the question. "Oh, um, Wilbert Slinkhard says that counter-jinxes are improperly named and says "counter-jinx" is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable."

"Can you repeat that?" he asked and laughed.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of Erela's best class, next to Transfiguration and Muggle Studies (which she signed up for her third year for an easy passing grade). She was still no good at Potions and her wand disliked Charms class. _Of course the wand core made for curses hates something as harmless as Charms,_ she thought to herself.

Erela took a peek toward the Hufflepuff's table where Landon and the Eitheridge siblings were sitting. Those three were always hanging out with each other, possibly the longest Erela had ever seen people around Landon. She let out a little sigh and started scribbling her answers for Muggle Studies.

"Are you planning on going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Michael asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe. Why? Are you going?"

"I'm thinking about it. We hardly get out of Hogwarts anyway," Michael shrugged back. He was usually the one that would suggest some sort of activity to take a break from their studies. Every once in a while Erela would agree to it, but only if they finished their homework before that Friday. She was all work and little play.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess we can try if we finish all our work on time."

Michael rolled his eyes at her. "How about we go with some homework waiting for us. It's still going to be there and won't spontaneously combust while you're away," he teased.

"You never know," she sighed. After all, it was Hogwarts. Anything could happen. Michael stared at her for a couple seconds before looking back at his homework. He kept nudging her leg with his foot let her walls down and allowed her harmful power to nick his brain a little that felt more like a pinch. "Stop it," she hissed, but struggled to stifle a giggle. "Do your work."

"Wench, that hurt . . ."

"Oh boo hoo, you know what I can do, don't make me use it again to noogy your head," she rolled her eyes at him.

Michael scoffed at her. "But this sucks," Michael groaned. "Can we "half-ass" our work?"

"I'm only allowed to use that term, you full-blood British wanker," she nudged him.

"Your American talk is rubbing off then," he nudged her back. She rolled her eyes at him and went back to her work. Before she knew it, Erela was done. "Maybe next year I'll take Muggle Studies and you do all my homework for me," Michael said.

"Do your own damn work, you lazy bum," she said grimly and smacked him upside the head.

"Like you should talk," he smacked the back of her head back. "Rather hypocritical when you copy most of my work on Potions."

"But we're best buddies," she mockingly cooed.

Michael rolled his grey eyes at her and closed his notebook. "Alright, I'm going to go take a nap until the next class."

"You go do that," she chuckled.

Michael pat her head before running off to one of the professors that was in duty for study period and turned in his work. He left the Great Hall and Erela was alone doing the rest of her work. Every once in a while she would peek up toward the Ravenclaw table and looked to Landon with Stacee's little sister, Mable.

She let out a quiet sigh and went back to her History of Magic schoolwork. It wasn't much of a big deal really . . . it really shouldn't be, but she felt sick looking at them like that. A little hurt, but mostly sick. Erela pinched the bridge of her nose, let out a sigh, and finished off the rest of her work before turning in her things and left the Great Hall.

Erela crawled into the Hufflepuff common room and went toward her dorm to get rid of her things she didn't need for her last class. "Hey have you heard?" Damara whispered to the red haired girl, Gloria, who had hit puberty and lost all her baby fat in the process. "About the Dark Arts cult?" she asked.

"Yeah, I heard. But it's just a silly rumor to make the students paranoid," Gloria shrugged.

"But what if it isn't?" another voice asked. Erela recognized to be Bianca. "We don't know for sure."

Erela entered the room and the girls stopped talking and stared at Erela. What? They thought that Erela was a part of the Dark Arts cult? Silly girls. The girls had been rather nervous around her ever since the cult rumor fired out of nowhere last year. They believed Erela when she said that cursing the Slytherin boy with her mind was an accident and were okay with her, sort of. But now it was different and they stared at her just as uncomfortably as their first year.

"What?" Erela raised a brow at the girls.

"You've . . . you've heard about it right?" Gloria asked.

"I've heard about it," Erela shrugged and unpacked her things. "But nothing more than that," she sighed. "It's probably just a hoax anyway . . ."

The girls looked to one another questionably. Seriously? Erela rolled her eyes and shouldered her pack. It was too uncomfortable in the room, guess she could venture somewhere else until the next class. The brown eyed fifth year left the Hufflepuff basement and walked around the corridor for something for her to do.

There were some students here and there that were doing their homework, some were a bunch of couples getting cozy with one another. Seriously, had there always been that many couples when she first attended Hogwarts? It seemed like there was another couple every fifteen minutes. That or Erela had not been paying any attention to their faces that it seemed like there was more each time she walked down the halls.

She rounded a corner and found a couple snogging. Geez, have they no shame? Erela rolled her eyes and kept on walking, but as she got closer into the torch light, she recognized the freckled Hufflepuff boy and the Eitheridge sister. Erela felt a pang that hit her hard, liking running into a brick wall, before quickening her pace past the snogging couple.

Erela ran her fingers through her dark before pinching the bridge of her nose. It didn't bother her . . . it didn't . . . it shouldn't . . .


	9. Chapter 9: Future

**CHAPTER 9: Future**

Erela was tapping the end of the pencil on her textbook anxiously during Charms as she stared blankly at her notebook. Michael nudged her foot, motioning her to stop, but Erela's mind wasn't exactly there. It didn't bother her . . . it didn't . . . it shouldn't . . .

Goddammit! It shouldn't!

Erela let out a sigh before the Charms professor dismissed them for the night. She quietly packed her things while Michael stared at her quizzically. "You're out of it tonight."

"Hm?" Erela back looked at Michael. "Oh . . . yeah . . . I'm just thinking about the O.W.L. we should study for," she lied and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Michael furrowed his brows and kept his gaze on her. "No, really. What is it?"

"It's nothing," she shook her head and hopped off her seat.

"You get very jittery when something is wrong . . ." Michael pointed out.

Dammit . . . why did he always have to notice useless small things like that? "Seriously, I'm just thinking about the O.W.L. I just want to get it over with . . ." she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You also do that more than usual when you're in an irritated mood," he lightly touched her hand that was pinching her nose.

Erela immediately dropped it. "Stop that."

"What?"

"Noticing small things like that," she rolled her eyes.

"I've been your best friend since our first year," he reminded her. "Of course I notice small things like that."

"That's both sweet and creepy at the same time," she nudged him.

"What can I say?" he smiled and draped his arm over her shoulder as they exited the classroom. "I care for my friends." Erela rolled her eyes at him. "Now what's wrong?"

Erela groaned at him. "It's nothing special. Just . . . a little emotional is all, I guess."

"You can tell me," he gently shook her.

Erela smirked at him and shook her head. "No. It's stupid." He kept insisting. "Fine fine, get off my back already."

"I'm not on your back," he laughed before jumping on her back. "NOW I'm on your back."

"I meant figuratively, not literally," she growled. "You're heavy, you tall bastard. Are you REALLY in Slytherin?"

"That's what the sorting hat said," he shrugged and jumped off her back. "So?"

"It's . . . this guy—"

"You have a crush on someone?" he interrupted.

"I don't know . . ." Erela sighed. "I don't think so. He and I hardly ever talk. I think the longest conversation we had is five minutes since year one."

"And not talking to him often bothers you?"

"No . . . not really," she shrugged. "Him snogging another girl does," she mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. Michael busted out laughing, making Erela blush timidly and look down at her feet as they walked down the corridor. "Don't laugh at me—"

"You make it too bloody easy," he laughed. "If you're bothered by that, I'm sorry to say, but you have a crush on him."

"I don't know," she sighed. "I don't know where the bloody hell it came from and it makes me uncomfortable."

"That's called an emotion, Ms. Harris."

"Naff off, you wanker," Erela shoved him away. The Hughes boy came back and hugged her tightly and nuzzled his head to her neck. Erela pinched his cheek and kept telling him, "Get off."

"Robot wench."

"Clingy dog."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Michael asked and Erela nodded in response. "Alright. See you, love?" he smirked and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he booked it.

"MICHAEL!" Erela growled and pulled her wand out. "I keep telling you to stop doing that!" she called to him and threw a spell his way, but he rounded around the corner and the conjuration hit the wall instead.

The Hufflepuff girl huffed before she ventured toward the library. She still had some time to work before curfew, might as well do some homework. As she was on her way there, she saw the Eitheridge boy and Landon walk across the field toward the edge of the Forbidden Forest from a window. She watched them for a little while before shaking it off and went to the library again.

The reason why Erela felt the need to constantly work hard in school was because she felt like she was being pressured to become great in the eyes of the Ministry. With her father being an Auror, it was enough to stress her out. The fact she had muggle blood flow through her veins and wanted to try and prove that half-bloods were as strong as purebloods. That was her goal since she was fourteen.

There was also the fact that she wanted to run away from the possibility of her falling into the Dark Arts . . .

Erela's wand . . . her power . . . to hurt people . . . It was terrifying that evil could be in her future . . .

She didn't want it . . . she didn't want anything to do with the Dark Arts . . .

That was why she signed for Divination her third year of Hogwarts to the present. Erela tried so hard to see her future. But her future was cloudy. Not even the professor could see Erela's path. She explained it was because Erela was conflicted.

Erela feared her power, but embraced her abilities at the same time. And the reason for fearing it was mostly because she didn't want to disappoint her family . . .

It was true, she didn't want to fight her Auror father and see the disappointed look in his eyes. But she didn't embrace her powers . . . if she did, wouldn't she use it more to harm people and gotten expelled years ago?

Unless . . . her using it on Michael from time to time to make him stop annoying her count?

Dammit . . . if it did, then stopping might clear her vision of her future. Or . . .

Erela choked a cry and she covered her mouth quickly to muffle her voice. Tears ran down her cheeks, her heart ached, and her body trembled with fear. The stress was killing her . . . what if her hard work led to a terrible future?


	10. Chapter 10: Vibration

**CHAPTER10: Vibration**

_Erela was walking down the hall and was awkwardly talking to Michael when they both saw the headmistress with Erela's father. She stopped and hid around the corner whilst Michael pressed his back to the wall next to Erela._

"She hurt someone without realizing it . . ." the headmistress said.

Erela's heart fell as she listened to the adults. She could already imagine her father running his large hand through his greying dark hair and pinched the bridge of his nose afterward. "Merlin's beard . . ." he mumbled.

"It was a good thing she was stopped before it became worse . . ."

"How bad would it have been?"

The headmistress didn't answer at first. Michael watched Erela as he listened to the adult's conversation, Erela's expression was concerning and terrified of the subject . . .

"If professor Mcnair didn't come in time . . . Erela may would have killed the boy . . ." she finally said. All color from Erela's face drained the moment she heard the headmistress say that. "The boy described the feeling to us that there was some sort of high pitched noise. It was rather difficult to get a more description about the incident, but from the result of the student's ears bleeding, we might have an idea of what it is Erela is capable of."

Erela was trembling at that point before she walked away, she just couldn't handle the subject. Michael followed just behind her without exchanging a word, Michael knew well enough that talking wasn't the best idea, not when someone had just learned a terrible truth about themselves.

"Erela . . ." Michael tried calling her calmly.

She didn't respond.

"Erela . . ."

Again, no response.

"Hey, Ela," Michael picked up the pace and took her shoulder. "Hey. It's okay. It was an accident," he reassured her. It took Erela a while to explain to Michael what had happened, word of the incident spread around the first years like wildfire and Michael kept pushing for information out of her.

"I don't think it was . . ." her voice shook. Michael cocked his head curiously. "It—it was just a thought. I didn't mean for it to happen . . . I—I wanted him to die . . . I kept thinking that the boy should die for being a prick . . . I wanted him to—"

"Ela, stop," Michael took both her shoulders and lightly shook her to make her stop. "It was an accident," he reminded her. "You didn't know."

"I know . . . I just—" She stopped herself and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's just not a brilliant feeling to experience when a lot is on your mind . . ." she sighed.

Erela yawned and rubbed the corner of her eyes before she sat up. She had fallen asleep on the couch of the Hufflepuff common room in front of the fire and by the looks of it, she had taken a longer nap than planned.

"Dammit . . ." she sighed. She would have to do her homework first thing in the morning.

After her father's visit back in her first year, Michael had been too curious about Erela's power. Of course, she was furious at him for suggesting her to use it on him. He wanted to know in order to understand his friend. Erela was even horrified at the fact she was curious too. She felt so satisfied when she put all her stress and coped up anger onto that student. Like a heavy weight had been lifted when she used it.

And the news of her power only resulted in more heavy weight of guilt, regret, and self-loathing. During the weekends of their first year, Erela and Michael made sure to be away from other students to experiment a little. Of course, Erela was terrified out of her wits for even agreeing to hurt Michael.

_"Are you sure about this?" Erela asked Michael as they sat at the bank of the lake._

Michael nodded. "Don't be too harsh . . ." he said.

Erela nodded. She would only try. Erela timidly stared at Michael and waited for the feeling to come back to her, but nothing happened. The heavy weight was still there and Michael wasn't screaming. "Anything?"

He shook his head.

The brown-eyed Hufflepuff pursed her lips and exhaled a breath through her nostrils, her gaze intensified and concentrated hard. Michael stared back at her, a small spark of worry in his eyes as he anticipated for the pain to come about.

"Still nothing . . ."

"I'm really trying and really trying not to . . ." Erela mumbled. She didn't want to hurt him as terribly as she did to that boy.

"So you're holding back a little?"

Erela didn't answer him and kept her intense look on him.

"How about thinking of me dying?"

She had a pained look on her face when he suggested that and looked away. "I don't want to . . ."

"It's just an experiment," he reminded her.

The first year didn't look at him for a while and let the words sit in her mind for a while. She exhaled a breath slowly and looked back at him. Erela allowed her memories of that day to come back, the boiling annoyance and hatred she felt and the desire to kill the boy was bubbling up inside her. The girl channeled that emotion on Michael before the boy winced in pain and let out a small cry before Erela blinked and pulled back.

"Michael! I'm sorry," she stammered apologetically.

"It's okay! It's okay," he stopped her. "See? I'm still alive."

Erela huffed and shook her head. "This is mad . . ." she mumbled and was about to get up, but Michael pulled her down.

"No, no, come on, Ela. We have to know—"

"No, we don't!" she interrupted him. "We don't know if this experiment will go wrong and I end up killing you in the end."

"But you know about now," Michael said. Erela was going to fight back, but couldn't find a comeback or an excuse to stop. "You know about your power, so you won't hurt me that badly . . ." he muttered.

"I won't be able to stop as fast as just now . . ."

Michael shook his head at her. "You don't know that until we try again . . ."

Erela pursed her lips and let out a sigh. "You are the biggest idiot I have ever met."

He shrugged and smirked at her before adjusting his seat and readied himself. "Okay, ready." Erela sighed and stared at Michael. The anger slowly started to bubble up inside her and a quiet screeching sound was ringing in the back of her hand. "Okay, I feel something, bring it up a notch?" Michael asked. Erela nodded and slowly let the anger boil hotter and hotter. Dead . . . dead . . . drop dead . . . Michael's eyes started to show evidence of wincing pain and Erela was about to fall back, but Michael saw the look in her eyes and held her hand. "Just a little bit more . . ." his voice croaked.

Erela's eyes burned with concern. Mad. He was absolutely daft. She slightly inched the pain meter up a little bit more, and in response, his hand squeezed tighter around her hand in an almost death grip. Three . . . Two . . . One . . . She pulled back and the screeching stopped.

Michael gasped and let go of he hand before rubbing the bone of his hand against the temples. "You're an idiot, you know that? Why did you keep asking to go longer and stronger!?" she yelled at him.

He didn't answer her. Michael dabbed his fingers to his ears and looked at his tips, as if he was expecting to see blood. "It's almost like you have telekinesis," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Telekinesis. You're able to do things with your mind," he explained. Michael kept rubbing his temples as he let the pain subdue. "Okay, I think I get what you're going."

They did some research whenever they went on break to understand the human brain and results due to brain experiments. Michael described that the screeching sound made it feel like his head was vibrating and that the noise made it feel like steel fists were crushing his head and became harder and harder to bear. Textbook-wise, the sound would wound the eardrums or pop a vessel in their brain. As for the vibration, the brain was a strong muscle, but terribly sensitive to harm. The shock of the vibrations would fight against the brain and eventually (if she used the power longer) shut off the brain. In other words, she was capable of killing people's brain.

It was a terrifying power. And she hated herself even more for being alive. Why did she have to be born a witch? She probably wouldn't have such a "gift" if the magical genes were weaker than the muggle genes.

Erela let out a sigh and pushed off the couch. As much as she loved being a witch, she questioned if any good would come out of improving and strengthening her magic.


	11. Chapter 11: Brown Eyes

**CHAPTER 11: Brown Eyes**

"Oh my god!" Erela growled and scratched her head furiously, leaving an angry mess of hair. "Why did I sign up for nine classes!?" she exclaimed.

"Bloody hell, Ela, keep it down," Michael shushed her. They were in the library studying for their O.W.L. the week before. "Besides, it's a requirement to take two additional classes once you reach your third year," he reminded her. "Be happy you're not taking ten classes and the fact that three of your classes are easy strolls through the park for you."

"That doesn't mean I don't have to study them," she growled at him. She was honestly so stressed that she was seconds away from flipping the table over and setting the textbooks on fire.

"Just a little while longer. You can do it," he reassured her.

Erela let out a sigh and went back to studying. Muggle Studies she skimmed through, an easy A for her, looked through her notes for Transfiguration and quizzed herself endlessly until she knew them backwards and forwards, and Defense Against the Dark Arts was tedious memorization. Notes . . . notes . . . notes . . . memorization . . . memorization! AAAAHHHH!

In the beginning, she wasn't so excited to go to Hogwarts because she was never good at making friends and had a feeling she would always be alone. She was only partially right. Michael had become her best friend, but because he was from a different house Erela was always alone when they separated to their own classes or to turn in for the night. She disliked being in the Hufflepuff common room, especially when some judging eyes were on her and her dorm room was always so awkward when she was in the room. Everyone judged her for what she did four years before and for befriending someone from Slytherin . . .

The Hufflepuff girl laid her head down on her textbook and let out a quiet groan. "Hey, Ela. I'm going to turn in now," Michael said and squeezed her shoulder.

Erela gave him a thumbs up before he disappeared. She yawned and rest her chin on the table as she flipped through her notes before her eyes became too heavy and fell asleep. Two paths were before her, both were too dark to see where it led to. One was crooked while the other looked smooth. The smooth trail looked easy to walk on while the other was bumpy and looked rather difficult. She saw the difference, but was having difficulty deciding which to take. She looked toward the smooth trail and took a step toward it, when—

"Hey."

Erela woke up and looked around her, the library was empty, it was only her and whoever woke her. She looked up at her awakener, her fellow Hufflepuffs, Stacee and Landon were looking down at her. "Hey guys," she yawned and rubbed the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, the librarian is kicking everyone out," Stacee told her. He had purplish pink hair (the pink stands out more) and grey eyes. He had pierced ears that he had gotten recently and wore miniature hippogriff feather earrings. He was a metamorphmagus, she finally learned the term halfway through their first year since his hair color made him stand out. The boy's hair was always changing color, especially when final exams were coming up since the stress turned his air a shade of greenish blue.

From what Erela had seen of Stacee's little sister, she showed no sign of being the same as her brother. It really showed that the metamorphmagus was a recessive/rare gene.

"Thanks," she started and stretched her back until it popped.

Erela packed up all her things when the freckled Hufflepuff, Landon said, "Geez, paranoid you're not going to do well?"

"You can say that," she shrugged and shouldered her back before Erela turned to the boys. Rather curious why they were waiting for her when she had hardly talked to any of them. She made way toward the exit while the boys followed just behind and talked amongst each other.

"Hey, you're in Muggle Studies, right?" Landon asked.

His brown eyes looked down at her. Erela didn't realize until then that they were really tall boys, possibly the only people, next to Michael, that made her feel rather short. She was rather relieved that the boys finally hit puberty and most grew taller than her but a couple inches or so. But Landon was the tallest out of the three boys she had spoken to.

Erela nodded in response. She usually sat next to one of the windows in the back corner of the class, giving her the privacy and freedom to space out and doodle during class. It was rare that someone sat next to her in any of her classes, socializing wasn't exactly on her agenda in her academic life.

"Yeah, I am," she finally answered.

"Do you actually get what the professor actually talks about?" he asked.

"Weeeeell . . . actually, yes," she shrugged.

"Let me guess, muggle-born?" Landon asked.

"Half-blood, actually," she corrected him. "Close," Erela said simply. No need to explain which parent had magical ability and which one was a muggle. It was a fifty-fifty guessing game.

"Hey," Landon started and draped his long arm over her shoulder. He was behaving far too familiar with her and uncomfortably close to her. "You always seem talkative with your friend."

Was that . . . bitterness in his voice?

"That's because he and I have actually talked to each other since first year," she reminded him and was practically shying away from his invasion of her personal space.

"We kind of do try to talk to you," Stacee said in a tone that indicated he was rolling his eyes at her. "You're just anti-social."

"I don't recall you being a social butterfly our first year either," she raised a brow at the metamorphmagus boy.

"Now now, no fighting," Landon started and pat Stacee's shoulder. "The stubborn bastard needs help with Muggle Studies and we know you're the best in the class."

"I'm not THAT great—"

"Whenever the professor notices you daydreaming and asks you a question to embarrass you, you always answer correctly with description . . ." he pointed out.

"Because he asks ridiculously easy questions."

"It's not that simple for some people . . ." Stacee mumbled. "Will you help?"

"Hmmm . . ." Erela thought of it. It wasn't like making a study group was going to help her with that class. Unless they helped her out with subjects she wasn't good at either. The students weren't allowed out past their curfew, leaving the students to have to study in their common room. It would help her out some more after she was done studying with Michael. "Okay, but I'll need help with a subject I'm having difficulty with too."

"You're doing badly in some classes? I'm shocked," Landon mocked.

"I'm only human," she rolled her eyes. Not that her nickname Michael gave her helped much either. "I've been doing terribly with Potions," Erela shrugged.

"Yeah . . . we noticed," Stacee nodded. "You tend to burn your concoctions and or use too much or too little of the needed ingredients before it blows up in your face," the boy smirked at her.

Was he making fun of her? Erela narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm fine with it. Landon here is better at it though," he nodded to the freckled boy.

"I'll only help if you guys help with Defense Against the Dark Arts," he shrugged.

So it was mostly her doing most of the tutoring. "Fine fine, deal."

The three of them crawled through the barrel into the Hufflepuff common room when Landon called to her as she was about to go into the girls' room. "See you tomorrow, brown eyes."

Brown eyes? Rather odd nickname to give her when he had the same shade of brown eyes as she did. And sure they would. Erela wasn't really anticipating on them wanting to be around her anyway.

The next morning, Erela woke up completely exhausted and mentally fried. It couldn't be morning already . . . too soon . . . too early . . . The lanky girl sat up and picked her uniform pieces off the floor. It was getting warm, so her summer uniform was being called. Wearing a white tank top underneath her short sleeved button up shirt, her tie messily knotted, and her skirt just barely above her knees she went out into the common room where a sleepy Landon Wisenburg and indifferent Stacee Eitheridge awaited.

"Morning, brown eyes," Landon greeted with a yawn.

"You guys aren't at breakfast yet?" she raised a brow.

"What? We aren't allowed to invite you to eat with us?" Landon raised a brow and grinned at her. The bolt under his lip barely moved with the movement of his curled smile.

Erela blinked at them a couple times questionably and shook her head. "No . . . no, that's fine. Thank you . . ."

"Lets get going, I'm starving," Stacee yawned.

The three of them set to the Great Hall and Erela couldn't help but stare at the boys ahead of her. No . . . she wasn't going to think too hard on it. It was too soon to think of them as friends just yet. She would have to see what would happen later on to see what they were to her.


	12. Chapter 12: Missing Something!

**CHAPTER 12: Missing Something**

Sooooo Erela learned that Landon and Michael don't like each other. At. All.

Neither of them would tell Erela why. She asked Michael when they were out looking for ingredients for Potions, but he shrugged it off. She tried Landon and he ignored her. Maybe she would try Stacee the next time Landon would disappear. Which was no often since the two were practically together all the time, except when Stacee's sister, Mable would steal Landon away and run off somewhere together.

Erela let out an annoyed and quiet sigh and looked back at her notes. She and Stacee were in the Great Hall having their study group session with other panicking fifth years who were studying for their O.W.L. as well. Michael was somewhere else, obviously avoiding the study group since he and Landon couldn't help but insult one another.

"It's rather quiet without them butting horns at each other," Erela said.

"Kind of a relief. I can only be nonchalant for so long," Stacee answered.

"Must be pleasant to tune people out so easily."

"I had years of practice from having to deal with Mable," the metamorphmagus shrugged.

"Guess she was pretty out of control if you can handle that sort of noise . . ."

"Still do," Stacee said simply before taking a salted chip in front of them.

"I'll give you credit then," Erela chuckled. Stacee nodded at her, his eyes still on a sentence he was reading in his textbook. Stacee's hair was slowly changing to the same shade of a pumpkin, at that point Erela was able to read the boy's mood just by how his hair changed colors. "Frustrated?"

"What's giving it away?" he mumbled sarcastically.

"Don't know . . ." Erela leaned back and pretended to observe the Hufflepuff boy in front of her. "Did you do something with your hair?"

He rolled his eyes at her. The two had the same indifferent attitude and tolerated each other when they attempted to be humorous in their sarcastic manner. They were both incredibly quiet around each other, which didn't really bother Erela and it appeared it didn't bother Stacee either.

"He's usually more reserved around people he's unfamiliar with. He'll talk you more when he gets to know you better," Landon explained earlier.

"So I'm assuming there was a lot of awkward conversation between you two?" she asked.

"Kind of?" Landon shrugged. "Not really?"

"He talks enough for the both of us," Stacee explained.

"Because you don't talk, ass."

The purple-pink haired boy with the hippogriff feathered earring rolled his eyes in response. He would do that a lot. Mostly at Landon and once in a while at Erela.

"So most of the time your hair changing color is unintentional?" she asked.

Stacee looked up at her from his textbook. "Sometimes." Simple as that.

Erela would notice his hair changed colors every once in a while, most of the time he kept it to its dark brown shade so he wouldn't bring any attention to himself from the other students. He only seemed comfortable to let his ability loose when he was around Landon and Erela. He had eventually gotten used to Erela being around since she never treated him any differently. There was some questions here and there, but she never treated him like he was there for her entertainment.

"I've been meaning to ask," he started.

"Hm?" she looked up at him from her textbook.

"You're not a Veela or a werewolf, or something else, right?"

Erela shook her head. "Nope. One hundred percent human." You never know with students around Hogwarts. There was the occasional half-breeds of some kind running around here and there, but honest to god Erela never really noticed the difference and would end up having her mind-blown if she did figure out their little secret. "If you're asking me, then I'm guessing Landon is something else too," she assumed and went back to her work.

Stacee looked at her questionably and stared at her to wait for the "just kidding" line. But it never came. "You really don't know, do you?"

She stared at him wide eyed and confused. "What?"

He leaned back and stared at her astonishingly. "It really did slip by you, didn't it?"

"What did?" Stacee only waved it off and went back to his work. Erela honestly hated it when people did that. Keeping secrets from her and practically wave it in her face to tease the fact she was clueless was one of her pet peeves. "What am I missing?"

"Just forget it," he chuckled.

"Rather hard when I'm aware I'm missing something . . ." Erela said grimly.

"Just forget it," Stacee said again, that time he shook his head.

She groaned irritably. How much she hated it when the guys did that to her. But, with her rational fear of inheriting her mom's constant prying to the point of annoyance, she let it slide and sit in her head like a ticking time bomb.


	13. Chapter 13: No More Exams!

**CHAPTER 13: No More Exams**

Studying. Nothing but studying. The whole week it was nothing but running off to the library to study and then staying up most nights with Stacee and Landon in the common room to work on their study group. Erela made sure that the boys knew Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts better than they knew the back of their hand. Constant quizzing here and there on everything, if they didn't answer fast enough Erela would let her wall down and quickly itch their brain that made them yelp.

As revenge, Landon made teaching Erela Potions a little more fun and would make loud clanging noises with his cauldron and metal spoon to try and distract her. "All so you can think under stress," he smirked at her. "Don't like it when it happens to you, huh?"

It was horrible . . .

But worth it.

By the time their O.W.L.S came around, the four of them whizzed by their classes effortlessly. Obviously there was a little more time in answering the questions for their harder classes they endlessly studied on. Within three days, the fifth year students were exhausted out of their minds.

"Are we done? Is it over?" Erela complained.

Michael chuckled at her and draped his long arm over her shoulder. "We're done, finally," he sighed.

"Thank all that is good," Erela leaned her head back. "My brain is fried—my brain is actually fried," she started in amazement.

"So you ARE human," Michael laughed.

"Yes yes," she rolled her eyes. "I'm human after all," she let out a sigh as they walked out of the Great Hall with the other fifth year students. "So what's your plan for the day?"

"I was thinking of going to meet with my club. You're welcome to come if you want," he offered.

"Maybe next time," Erela shook her head.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged and rubbed his hand up and down her arm before he release his gentle hold of her and walked toward the dungeons with the other Slytherin.

Next thing she knew, she felt something tug at her braid that pulled her head back and looked back at her "predator". "Hey brown eyes," Landon's voice grinned.

Erela swiped his hand away, but Landon couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "Will you quit pulling my hair like that whenever you come to greet me?" The past couple days when Erela made it to their meeting spots early, Landon would always pull her hair. It felt like elementary school back in her old Muggle school before being admitted to Hogwarts all over again. "How were those exams for you?" she asked.

"Was practically afraid I would feel the tweak in my head if I got an answer wrong. Thanks for making me paranoid during a crucial time of our year," Landon answered and rolled his eyes.

"I could have sworn I heard clanging in the back of my head while we were doing the Potions exams . . ." Erela started grimly.

"Yeah, that was obnoxious," Stacee joined in and yawned. "You pissed off everyone."

"It worked, didn't it?" Landon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, it did," she waved him off before the three of them made way toward the Hufflepuff common room.

"Glad it's over," Stacee sighed.

"Why don't we go to Hogsmeade to celebrate?" Landon suggested.

"I'll go take a nap then," Erela sighed. No more studying together, now it was just back to being housemates whom lived in the same basement.

"Hey, you're invited too, bum," Landon said.

Now her nickname was bum? "I'm fried though."

"Oh come on, Erela."

"You really don't like leaving people alone, huh?" she chuckled as they went into the common room and immediately went into her dorm room with the other fifth year girls to change out of their uniforms. Landon seemed to have the habit of letting people in if they even cared to talk to him or Stacee.

"Just trying to get people to enjoy their last years here," Landon called after her.

Well . . . it wasn't like she had done anything fun since coming to Hogwarts. Her mother kept bothering her to make friends and invite them over during the summer. Even with just Michael as her only friend, he never came over. Especially when his family found out that a "prestige" witch like Erela was really half-Muggle. Must have been a Slytherin thing to be disgusted with wizards mating with Muggles. In other words, Erela spent the summer with her family and would send letters to Michael via owl.

Wonder if Erela's mum would be thrilled that she made more friends, if the boys considered her that.

"Okay fine, I'll go," Erela rolled her eyes and remerged from her "hole" in her casual wear.

"That's the spirit," Landon responded with equal amount of enthusiasm as heard from Erela when he and Stacee emerged from their boys' tunnel.

She smirked at him as they all made way out of the common room to the Hogsmeade. It was a nice start to something different.


	14. Chapter 14: Realization

**CHAPTER 14: Realization**

"You honestly don't come here often?" Landon asked in astonishment.

"Well no. I do my homework on Saturdays so I can make Sundays my relaxation day. I end up being too exhausted to go out and just stay inside to catch up on sleep," Erela shrugged it off as if it was no big deal before she drank her pint of butterbeer to cover her blushing face.

Landon rolled his eyes at her and said: "Dweeb."

"Shut up . . ." she shot back quietly as she pursed her lips.

The three of them had been walking around Hogsmeade spewing complaints about school and their professors. Stacee, as usual, didn't talk much and let Landon talk for him seventy-eight percent of the time. Every once in a while he would make a comment before listening to Landon and Erela babble on. Whenever there was too long of silence, Landon would bring up a different topic. The longest he allowed any peace and quiet was five seconds.

"What does your family do?" he asked Erela as he ate some chicken.

"Well . . . my father is an Auror and my mum is a hairdresser," she answered.

"A hairdresser?" Stacee looked at Erela quizzically.

She pursed her lips to keep herself from chuckling. The Huflepuff girl had to remind herself that most pureblood witches and wizards didn't quite understand careers that Muggles worked in. "They're people who work with hair. They cut and dye your hair," she simplified for him.

"There's an actual career for that?" he furrowed his brows.

Erela chuckled quietly and nodded her head. "Not all of us have the ability to change our hair color and save hundreds of galleons a month."

"Well excuse me," he rolled his eyes at her and gave her a side hug. "Sorry for being strange."

"Embrace your strangeness," she rolled her eyes back and looked to the freckled boy with a bold pierced below his lip. "Okay, Stacee told me something a while ago and I have been trying to pin point what it is."

"Okay?" Landon raised a brow at her and looked toward Stacee, who was choking on his food a moment ago before he started to have a giggle fit. Erela blinked at him a couple times as Stacee leaned back in his seat and raised his hand to her for her to proceed and entertain him.

"Um . . . Well, Stacee asked me if I was a Veela or some other thing," she started off. She did answer she was half-blood, but nothing more than that. By all means, she could have some other magical being blood in her from her grandparents that made it harder to identify if she was anything else but human. She could be a vampire and show little traits if she were one. "Since he asked that, I'm assuming you're not all human."

Landon blinked at her and was waiting on her to tell she was joking like Stacee did. She only stared at him. Stacee sat back with great difficulty to keep a straight face and keep his chuckles in. "You're actually serious . . ." Landon said.

"I have already been teased by Stacee about this," she rolled her eyes. She had about enough of being completely clueless and wanted to know the little secret so she didn't feel like a total idiot. "So what are you? A werewolf or something?"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"That's exactly what I am," he nodded, crossed his arms, and leaned toward her in interest. Geez, she was just kidding.

And just like that. It made sense. The injuries he would come to class in every month that she always assumed he had gotten in a fight and the scars that peeked from under his shirt that were from self infliction when he transformed, the constant antagonizing from the student body, and the fact that every once in a while she would see him and Stacee run off to the Forbidden Forest on certain nights. She never noticed that those were full moon days.

Wow . . . how DID Landon manage to get Erela to not notice after all those years?

Landon watched her and waved his hand in front of her face to check if she hadn't spaced out. "God, no wonder you treated me the way you did."

"Huh?"

"It's not often that you come across someone who is friendly to you, especially when they know you're a monster . . ."

"Yeah . . ." she pursed her lips. Erela wasn't entirely sure how to react. One of her friends was a werewolf. And she had just finally realized that when everyone else had known about Landon for years. "Sorry, I'm not sure how to react at the moment."

"The common reaction is walking away and never talking to us again," the freckled boy shrugged. He said it so casually, he was honest to god really used to it. How depressing . . .

Erela bit the side of her lip and tapped the tip of her nose. "I just need to let the realization sink in a little while longer . . ."

The boys looked to each other before getting back to their food. They didn't speak of the matter the rest of the day.


	15. Chapter 15: Bothered

**CHAPTER 15: Bothered**

Maybe brushing it off like it was no big deal was a better reaction than staying quiet. At least she was being honest rather than lie and say it was cool to befriend a werewolf. She was a terrible liar anyway. They would have read it on her face if she attempted to lie. There was just no positive reaction when you discover your friend and crush transformed into a werewolf two days out of the month. Her father wouldn't exactly be pleased if he discovered his little girl hung out with a monster. Her mum, on the other hand, would find it fascinating. Being a constant explorer and discoverer of the magical world and all.

Erela walked out of her tunnel from the girls' room and found Landon lying on the couch with a pillow over his face. She immediately recognized him by the number of freckles down his arm. "Rough morning?"

Landon peeked from underneath the couch cushion at his tall housemate. "I guess?" he answered and covered himself again.

From his tone, he obviously was troubled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing . . ."

As much as she wanted to press on, the voice in her head was telling her to leave him be in order to avoid him being annoyed at her. If it were possible for him to even get angry. "Okay . . ." she muttered and left the Hufflepuff common room to the Great Hall. As she was about to enter the grand mess room of the school, someone jumped on her back and almost brought her down from the extra weight.

"Hey robot," Michael greeted.

"Hey cow. You're heavy," she groaned.

"New goal for the summer, go to the gym and gain some muscles for this lanky body of yours."

"How about you get off or else I won't be capable of getting any muscle if your weight snaps these scrawny legs of mine in half," she growled and pushed him off.

"I missed yooooooou," Michel cooed jokingly and hugged her.

"Yeah yeah yeah," she rolled her eyes and pressed her palm against his forehead to push him away. "Too close, Michael."

"You must be the only girl in this school who has issues with hugs."

"I don't mind your hugs really. Your face being that close to my face, especially when you have a history of pecking me on the cheek, you can't blame me for pushing you away it," she stated grimly and sat at the Hufflepuff table. The Slytherin tables never welcomed people outside of their house, the Hufflepuffs were usually known for their over-the-top friendliness, next to the fact that they were extremely hard workers.

"That's because I love you," he rolled his eyes at her.

"I love you too, Michael," she sighed.

As the two friends dished up their plates, Michael studied his childhood friend and furrowed his brows at her. "What's wrong?"

"Christ almighty . . ." she groaned. How did he always figure out something was wrong with her? Was she that readable? Or did he just know her expressions that well? She might have to go to goblins to learn how to keep a stone face some more. Erela pursed her lips and stabbed her sausage with a fork before she started, "I discovered that Landon is a werewolf . . ."

"Discovered? You mean you didn't know?" he raised a brow at her. She nibbled on her food as she ignored his chuckling beside her. "Just now?"

"No . . . yesterday I found out . . ."

"How could you have missed it? The signs were there! Hell! You're housemates! You see him around more than the other houses," he kept going.

"I know!" she snapped. "I just . . . don't poke around in people's business. It's not my problem and it's not my business to know what goes on in people's lives," she sighed and sipped her milk.

"You're an incredibly studious person . . . and you NEVER realized that he disappears on full moons—OW!"

"Feel like teasing me some more?" she raised a brow at him, her brown eyes grim and hard. The screeching noise was nothing more than a whisper in her head and she could see that Michael could feel it tickling his head, threatening for it to shoot into pain.

"Fine fine, I'll stop. Freaking honey badger," he muttered.

"Annoying snake," she countered back and drained down her drink.

"So you're conflicted that you don't know how to react to your precious pup being a werewolf," he started.

Erela sighed and pushed her food with a knife. "I don't know . . . I definitely have nothing against werewolves. I'm not exactly bothered by it really . . ." she shrugged.

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know . . . I guess I'm a little bit overwhelmed by the news," Erela said as she combed her fingers through her bangs. "I mean . . . it's a lot sit on. Kind of like how your family felt when they discovered I'm half Muggle."

"Yeah. But the difference between those reactions is that you actually like the animal—OW! Fucking bitch!" he growled as she pulled his ear.

"Be nice. It's not exactly a picnic in the park when I'm around your other friends. They're not exactly pleasant."

"Neither are you, but I tolerate you."

She tugged at his ear once before letting go and went back to her food. "Besides. I didn't talk the rest of the day to him after finding out. He probably thinks I freaked out."

"You did freak out, just in your own way," Michael sighed.

"That's reassuring . . ." The girl sighed and rest her chin on the palm of her hand.

"As much as I hate that guy, go fix your dumb problem with him. Just have dog treats on you so he'll cooperate and reward him for listening," he smirked.

Erela ran her fingers through the boy's dark hair and shoved him to the side before excusing herself. "Don't be an asshole." She could hear him laugh just behind her as she left the Great Hall to the common room entrance close to the kitchen. Just around the corner, there were Ravenclaws snogging. She rolled her eyes at the two and passed by them, but couldn't help but recognize the blonde girl.

Mable . . . Landon's girlfriend. And she had her tongue down someone else's throat.

Erela furrowed her brows and quickened her pace toward the common room, tapped the barrels for the code, and climbed into one of the barrels to the common room. Landon was still on the couch with his head covered by the pillow cushion. "Still a bad morning?" she started uncomfortably.

"Everything is peachy . . ." the freckled werewolf sighed.

Erela rubbed her hands against her jeans to dry the sweat from her palms as she proceeded to the couch and sat on the arm of it. "You don't want to talk about it?"

"Nope . . ."

She could only imagine. It wasn't like his girlfriend was cheating on him or something. Most likely it was that that was bothering him. Erela made sure to keep quiet and allow him to say anything if he felt like sharing it, giving him the mental space to think. When he did, he told her that he had broken up with Mable yesterday after he got back from Hogsmeade with Erela and Stacee . . .

Erela knew she shouldn't feel the way she did when he said he was single again, but she kind of felt relieved and ecstatic . . .


	16. Chapter 16: Friends

**CHAPTER 16: Friends**

"It's common for them to break up and get back together . . ." Stacee shrugged.

"So it's totally normal . . ." Erela sighed.

"Yeah. Stupid, right?"

Erela pursed her lips and couldn't help but be utterly disappointed in the news. So much for that . . . not like she had any chance with the werewolf anyway since she was still new to the group and was still getting to know each other as well as showing more of her natural self that even she was discovering.

"With Mable, it's just another inconvenience. It honestly doesn't effect her since there's always another guy waiting on the side lines."

"Geez . . ." she started and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"The both of them are idiots," he sighed. "She doesn't see the wrongs she causes and he's too damn blind to see her flaws. He's convinced he's madly in love with her."

So she noticed. Landon was moping around since his break-up until they had to leave Hogwarts home. Erela saw that he was okay and a little more bubbly. It was kind of a relief to see him smile a little bit as he was getting ready to leave school. Landon told Erela and Stacee to go down to the train before him and that he will catch up soon.

"Again, how do you deal with all this chaos?"

"Having a level head on you shoulders is needed," Stacee rolled his eyes. That could be the chase, Erela would have lost it a long time ago if she were in Stacee's shoes. "At least I have one friend that doesn't give me a headache from time to time."

"Glad to keep you sane," she chuckled.

"You two are such assholes," Landon said grimly and leaned on Stacee. "I could hear you guys from ten feet away."

"We were loud?" Erela started.

The freckled werewolf shook his head and pointed at his ear. It took her a couple moments to remember the wolf traits. Strong sense of hearing. Even with the loud crowd of students gathered toward the Hogwarts Express he still managed to hear his friends. Heightened senses of a wolf. "It's easy to find you guys."

"It's not like we were trying to hide anyway," Stacee rolled his eyes.

"Might as well have," Landon growled and messed up Stacee's hair. Erela couldn't help but chuckle. "Everyone here stinks and blends together in crowds." The tall Hufflepuff girl furrowed her brows and sniffed her dark hair. Landon noticed her for a moment before he smirked and shook his head. "Dweeb."

Erela narrowed her eyes at him just when the horn of the train broke through the chattering of students. God that must be painful for the one with sharp hearing such as the werewolf that stood before her. His eye twitched for a moment at the screeching horn before it stopped and left his ears ringing. It was about time they all got on and left to go home.

*****

Erela had completely passed out on the train back home. Her head laid against Michael's shoulder while he was reading a book when the whistle of the train broke through the quiet room and snapped Erela awake. "How long was I out?" she yawned and rubbed the corners of her eyes.

"For about three hours, I believe," Michael shrugged and folded a corner of his book and smirked at Erela. "About time too, we have just arrived."

"And once I get home, I'm going to crash in my bed and pass out from there," the girl groaned and stretched her arms and long legs out before she reached up to get her bag.

"That's rather rude, don't you think? Your parents come to pick you up and you go to sleep immediately after coming home after a long period of time away from them?" Michael raised a brow at her.

"They understand," she yawned. "Long day, long trip, and I fall asleep in mechanical means of transportation," Erela explained.

"Oh that's right. Your family travels by cars."

She nodded as they both left the room into the crowded hall of students causing traffic to leave the train. "Maybe I should try Apparation class next term," she sighed.

"It would be useful after all. Shorter time to get to places," he nodded in agreement before he chuckled lightly and pat Erela's head.

"Less accidents," Erela shrugged.

"Yes, there's that too. More chances of causing a heart attack though or losing a limb if you don't do it correctly," Michael wrinkled his nose.

Erela did the same and furrowed her brows at the idea. "I'll think about it."

"Yeah, it would be best," he nodded and offered her down from when he got off the train. She took him by the shoulder and jumped off before they went to go get the rest of their things. "Most likely my parents are just going to summon my things once they come into view," he rolled his eyes. "I'll write you."

"You're just trying to get your parents out of here so they don't behave . . . well, like assholes to me," she shrugged.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaaah," Michael wrinkled his nose.

"It's okay," Erela rolled her eyes. "I understand. Now get out of here before your parents has a hissy fit that you're hanging out with someone who has Muggle blood in them," she started and hugged Michael.

"Fine Ms. Antisocial," he hugged back. "I'm not going to be the one telling them that you taught me some of their ways. They'll think I'm turning into one of them," he rolled his eyes.

She chuckled quietly and let him go before she went off looking for her luggage when her braid was tugged. Gee, wonder who that was . . . Erela turned to Landon's smirking face. "That hurt."

"So does your brain tasering power, for now I'm just adding up all the pain you had to put Stacee and I through so you know what it feels like."

"It wasn't THAT bad, was it?" she mumbled and rubbed her scalp.

"Have you FELT what you can do?" he raised a brow at her and pulled his bags from the pile.

"No . . . I've been told what it feels like though . . . before it was demonstrated by using fists crushing my temples," Erela wrinkled her nose.

"I'm guessing your boyfriend was the one that did that?" Landon said unemotionally, showing no interest in the topic..

"Boyfriend?" she furrowed her brows quizzically. "What? You mean Michael? Oh god! No! No no no no no," she laughed. "No, god no," she continued. "No, there would be no way in hell that would ever happen."

"Why not?"

"He has no interest in me whatsoever," she laughed hysterically.

Landon raised his brow at her as if she were crazy and waited for her laugher to calm down. "Have you SEEN the way he acts?"

"Yes," she rolled his eyes. "He's just very friendly."

"You're obvlivious," he shook his head.

"Landon, he's gay."

"What?"

"Michael," she nodded. "Yeah, he's as straight as a rainbow," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and got the last of her bags. From the look of it, the werewolf boy was completely baffled at the news. "I'll leave that idea in mind," she chuckled. "I'll see you next term," she waved to Landon and left.

Just up ahead, she saw her parents waiting for her. Erela's mother greeted her with kisses on the cheek and her father gave her a strong hug. "Welcome back, Ela."

"Thank you," she slightly smiled before they all started to leave King's Cross Station.

"So, who was that tall boy you were talking to?" her mother started.

"Mum, you've seen Michael. You even met him first year," she reminded her.

"No, not him. The one with all the freckles," her mum teased.

"Oh . . ." Erela started and bit the side of her lip for a moment. "That was a housemate I started spending time with late in the year."

"Erela! Is he your boyfriend!?" she immediately jumped to conclusions. Mr. Harris shot her a look.

"No! No, goodness! Mum, no," she shook her head. "God no, he's just a friend," she corrected her mum, her face blushed deep red.

"Aww, he looks nice," Mrs. Harris giggled.

Erela took a quick glance behind her to Landon who had caught up with Stacee. She timidly bit her lip and pried her eyes away from the werewolf boy and looked away from her mother to hide her blushing red face. "He is . . ."


	17. Chapter 17: Letters

**CHAPTER 17: Letters**

_Dear Erela,_

How's summer so far? I've been stuck on Muggle Studies, big shock. Don't know if you want to join Landon and I and possibly help each other out on subjects we're worst at like when we studied for the O.W.L.S. last term. Hear from you sometime, maybe.

Stacee 

That letter was the first one she had gotten from Stacee within the first couple weeks of summer break. Obviously, Erela had gotten a ton of letters from Michael to talk about homework and bring on some topics here and there to bicker about to one another. Erela often shared some stories of her mum's clumsiness and fascination in whatever topic Erela had to write an essay about.

She even surprisingly got some letters from Landon as well. When Erela got her first letter, her mum would not stop teasing her about it. God, she could even remember it like it was just yesterday.

"Ela, you got mail," she called from downstairs.

"Must be from Michael," she mumbled to herself simply as she walked down the steps.

"Ooooooooooh, who's Landon?" she cooed. Erela stopped midway down the stairs with her eyes wide and her face completely red before her mother saw her expression. "OH! It's that boy from the train station we saw with you, isn't it?" she squealed.

"Give me the letter, mum," she growled embarrassingly and lunged for the letter. But her mum dodged and scurried off into the living room. "Mum!"

"You like this boy! Don't you?"

"Give it already!" she demanded, her voice practically squealed in embarrassment before she snatched it away from her. Thank goodness for longer legs and height compared to her mother. At least she didn't have to run around the house forever with her mother mocking her.

"How cute to be worked up over a letter from a certain boy," she giggled as if remembering her affiliation with young love before ever meeting Erela's father. The nearly sixteen-year old girl went back upstairs to the privacy of her "cave" and read the note of a letter from Landon.

_Hey brown eyes,_

Thought I could send you a letter and see how things are with you. It has been pretty boring here. Hope your break is coming off to a better start than mine. Hope to see you soon. Don't be a stranger, you dork.

Landon

Even if it was just a little letter starting off with small talk, Erela couldn't help but smile. It took some time for her to respond to the letter, but she had to write it as quickly as possible since Landon's owl was hooting loudly for a response and for payment for sending Landon's letter to her. It was rather short, much like the freckled werewolf's, about her summer working on homework and painted a few pictures here and there. And when she meant painting, she meant splattering paint on a canvas before spreading them around, hoping something would come up.

From there the two had sent letters to one another every other day. Erela was even considering buying an owl if she was going to be writing a letter per friend a day. But, the boys had owls, so it wasn't a big deal for her to get one if the mail was just going to and fro from her flat.

After reading Stacee's letter, Erela saw another one with it in Landon's handwriting before she ripped it open and read through the inked parchment:

_Hey brown eyes,_

Stacee's family managed to smuggle some tickets for the Quidditch World Cup and we have some extras if you and your parents want to come and join us. Just write back soon so we don't have to throw these at someone else. They probably wouldn't appreciate the paper cuts first before realizing we were giving away some tickets.

Erela had to pause and laugh at that last sentence. She could only imagine him awkwardly scratching the back of his head as he was writing that. She continued.

_Pack up enough clothes for a couple days. We're planning on camping out there for a few days before the match. Hope to catch you there._

Landon

Erela bolted off her bed and out of her room to call her mum.


	18. Chapter 18: To the World Cup

**CHAPTER 18: To the World Cup**

Erela's mum was deathly afraid of using the floo powder system. The fact that fire was involved for a means of transportation was terrifying. So, Mrs. Harris and Erela were traveling by car instead. Mr. Harris was too busy to attend the World Cup because of work, and to be honest Erela was relieved he wasn't coming. She had learned at a young age that her father despised werewolves with a burning passion. A werewolf killed Mr. Harris' sister when Erela was a toddler.

Ever since then, Mr. Harris had fallen into the large percentage of witches and wizards whom alienate werewolves. There were so few people who treat them like equals. Like people rather than monsters.

Erela didn't even plan on telling her father, or her mum, about her friend being a wizard cursed to transform into a wolf every full moon. Mrs. Harris might take it much better than her husband, but she would most likely harass Landon with question upon question about his "awesome" trait. The imagination of her mother being excited meeting a werewolf would be kind of funny, yet embarrassing all at once.

Even with her father not around, there was no way she was going to tell her mum. There would be a chance she would share the information to her husband, which would lead to getting a stern talk about befriending "something" so dangerous.

The Harris girls were in the car while Erela was giving her mum directions on how to get to the Wisenburg household in the rural part of London. Once they were out of the city, they were surrounded by greenery, meadows, creeks and rivers, and dirt roads with patches of grass in the middle where it was obvious cars hadn't driven over.

"It's so lovely here," Mrs. Harris said in awe. "Your friend lives around here?"

"Yeah," she nodded, but couldn't help but look at the very wildness around them. No wonder Landon lived around there, it was perfect to run around during those days of the month. There was hardly anyone out there and enough open space for Landon's family to keep an eye on him. "You know, because they're all magical folks they want to be in their own space to be themselves."

"That makes sense," her mum nodded. "Your father has told me some stories about this sport, remind me of what the rules are?"

"Oh, umm . . . Seven players for each team and they're divided with different roles. Two of the players must keep two balls away from their team players and try to hit them toward the opposing team. Those balls are meant to hurt you and they're called Bludgers. One player is like a goalie in soccer, they keep the Quaffle from going through any of the three hoops. Each passing through the hoop is worth ten points. Then there's the three players who's role is to pass and steal the Quaffle and throw them through the hoops. And we have the Seeker, who's only role is to find the Snitch, which is worth one hundred and fifty points and ends the game," Erela explained.

"Wait, so the game won't end unless one of the Seeker players catches the Snitch?" Erela nodded. "Is there a record for the longest game?"

"I think so. I'll have to look into that," she nodded.

"Hearing how many points that thing is worth and how it ends the game, they make it sound like it's terribly hard to get it."

"That's the point. It IS hard to see and catch," she continued. "It's suppose to be the size of a golf ball and faster than a hummingbird. It actually moves like one too. The only way for the Seekers to find it so easily is the fact that it's painted gold." Erela would simplify explaining magical things to her mother by comparing it to something else that she was familiar with. Must have been hard for her father to explain things without knowing the names of non-magical creatures.

"Do all the balls fly?" she asked.

"No," Erela shook her head. "Only the Snitch and the Bludgers. The Quaffle is as lifeless as a football. The Bludgers, I can tell you from watching the sport, that it looks like everyone is being hit by flying bowling balls."

"Ouch," Mrs. Harris wrinkled her nose. "The sport sounds like football and basketball rolled into one."

"That's EXACTLY what is," she laughed. "I'm also going to point this out too, Quidditch is played on brooms."

Her mum laughed and shook her head. "Your world just gets better and better."

Erela couldn't help but smile at the comment. As silly as her mother could be, she was just excited to learn new things about her daughter's world that her husband belonged in.

The two approached a house at the end of the road, right in the middle of nowhere, where the saw some dots of people outside already. One she immediately recognized the mixed pink and purple hair. Stacee was already there. "I forgot to mention. One of my friends was born with the ability to change appearances. Every once in a while his hair changes color if he doesn't keep his calm composure," Erela warned. "So don't freak out if you see his pink hair turn blue within five seconds."

"You really have an interesting circle of friends."

The tall girl pursed her lips and looked out the window toward the house. No kidding. A metamorphmagus, an all too friendly Slytherin with the occasional flamboyant behavior, and a werewolf. Finding any normal friends was practically a lost cause. "It makes things a little more interesting?"

"I'm not judging," her mum laughed and parked the car. "I'm just happy you have more friends than just Michael."

"Socializing isn't really my thing," Erela rolled her eyes. "By the way, mum." Erela fished through her bag and handed her mother a bracelet. "The area we go to usually has a spell to keep muggles from wandering around and discover that magic exists by covering up the area and making it look as dull as possible. Dad told me to give it to you before we go to the campsite."

"Paranoid of the worse to come, huh?"

"We don't want to go through the witchcraft trials again," Erela shook her head. "Not that the muggles killed anyone," she shrugged.

"Wait, really?" she asked as they got out of the car.

"Oh yeah. You know in old European stories that they burned witches? Well, it didn't really hurt, it actually tickled and the witches and wizards pretended it hurt. By the time the flames "engulfed" their bodies, they apparated away and start a new life from there," Erela explained. "Same thing with the Salem Witch Trials in Massachusetts. They accused took the Draught of the Living Death potion before their executions to be hanged. Back then the potion wasn't perfected to work within the first sip, so the potion took some time to work. Once they woke up after their bodies were buried, they—"

"Do you know EVERYTHING?" Landon rolled his eyes and tapped Erela's head with a notebook.

"I only know things that I find interesting," she rolled her eyes at him.

"Which is everything . . ."

"We learned this information back in fourth year," Erela reminded him.

"As if I remember anything from nearly two years ago," he sighed.

Erela's mother couldn't help but giggle at the two. The girl introduced Landon and Stacee to her mother and Mrs. Harris smirked at her, teasing her for crushing on the really tall freckled boy. Erela simply ignored her mother's smirk and kept her "trademark" stone face on.

Everyone introduced themselves to one another. A little red headed boy introduced himself to be Landon's little brother about ten years old and Erela immediately saw where Landon got his incredibly friendly personality from when she met his parents. Guess it wasn't a canine thing to love people, having a golden retriever like personality really ran in the family. Maybe not in Landon's brother, Braiden since he gawked at Erela.

"He's not used to seeing girls around the house," Landon told her as they were walking into a clutter of trees.

Really? She didn't ask if Mable came around that often since Erela was afraid it was still a sore topic. Didn't help at all that she was just a couple feet away talking to Erela's mum. Every once in a while, she saw the blonde Eitheridge girl give a nasty look toward Erela before she reverted her attention to Mrs. Harris. The heck was that look for?

"Your hair isn't done," he commented.

"Huh?" Erela blinked and remembered her hair wasn't up in a messy ponytail or a braid. It was so awkward to have her hair undone that feeling her hair brush against her shoulders and back felt foreign. Her mum convinced her to have it undone and let her hair "breathe" a bit. And since she slept with it braided the night before, her hair curled a bit. "Oh yeah . . . mum thinks I need to give my head a break from "restraining" it so much."

She must look like a slob. Especially in her long shoulder hole shirt that was a size too big on her.

"Cool," he nodded. Erela looked up at Landon curiously for a moment before she looked ahead of them.

"Hurry up guys! It's over here!" Braiden called ahead of them enthusiastically. "Over here! The portkey is over here!"

"Calm down, kid," Landon chuckled and jogged over with the others and Erela followed just behind him.

"But this is an old umbrella . . ." Erela's mum said.

"It's not just an umbrella. It's our ride to our destination," Mr. Wisenburg said to the muggle woman. "Gather around before the portkey teleports without us." All ten of them gathered around the umbrella and held onto the old tattered thing. One of the Eitheridge parents looked at their watch and counted down the seconds before everything washed away around them in a complete blur. Wind whipped all of them harshly, the world was spinning faster and faster, higher and higher up they went. Erela looked over at her mother and saw the shocked look on her face that made the girl smile a little. "Okay! Time to let go!" Mr. Wisenburg said.

"What?!" Erela's mum called.

"You have to let go!" Erela repeated and let go the same time as the other Hogwarts classmates. She felt as if she was falling to the ground much faster than she appeared before she hit the ground with a thump. The other kids fell around her, as well as her mother, and saw the magical parents just floating down as if they had wings on their backs.

Show offs . . .

"Ow . . ." Erela groaned and slowly sat up.

"You alright?" Landon asked and pulled her up.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she nodded and brushed grass off of her. "It's not often you travel by portkey."

"It's too bad we'll have to use another one to get back. I don't like traveling by portkey. It's too crowded," he shook his head.

"Same. Floo powder is a little more convenient," Erela nodded. "But mum doesn't trust the floo powder system. She's kind of afraid of fire."

"You told her it doesn't hurt, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "So did dad. Isn't convinced at all—" Erela's shoulder was then roughly shoved and saw blonde hair just walk past her. "What's wrong with her?" Erela muttered.

"Who knows," Landon rolled his eyes and sighed. Poor guy had to deal with his ex-girlfriend, whether or not he had feelings for her still.

The parents talked amongst themselves as Stacee, Landon, and Erela walked together just behind their parents and talked amongst themselves. Some witches and wizards flew right over them on their brooms, surprising Erela's mother as they got closer to the loud crowd of witches and wizards all crowded up together around tall tents. Things were flying by, bonfires firing, salespeople trying to sell products and souvenirs, spells and conjurations being performed for entertainment, unimaginable things had gathered around to that one area.

Erela could already sense the amazement level from her mother overloading as she looked around at everything and trying to absorb everything she was seeing at once. The girl smiled and laughed a little at the sight of her mother. What Erela didn't notice was that Landon had glimpsed at her and was in awe at the sigh of the girl smiling.


	19. Chapter 19: Welcoming Family

**CHAPTER 19: Warm Family**

The large group found their tent and all of them filed into the small looking tent. Erela's mum furrowed her brows at everyone going into the tent small enough to only fit two people. Erela chuckled and walked in behind her mother after lightly nudging her to go inside and into the large living space full of couches and bean bag chairs around a ceiling fireplace/stove, draped covers to bedrooms, and a dining table in the living space. An incredibly large space for ten people to live in together.

"Is there anything you all don't have or can't do?" Erela's mum asked.

"We can't do things without wands," Erela answered with a slight chuckle and put her small bag in one of the bedrooms. Since the nearly sixteen-year-old girl wasn't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts, her father enchanted her bag to hold onto days worth of clothing and other needs. Erela couldn't wait to show her mother how convenient magic can be for even purse space.

When everyone was settled, Mrs. Harris went out to explore with a very excited Braiden while the Hogwarts students stuck around to do their obnoxious amount of homework. "Did you finish anything during the summer?" Stacee asked.

"I finished my Muggle Studies, Transfigurations, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts homework," Erela listed as she opened up her notebook.

"Honestly, why did you bother asking?" Landon shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Over achiever . . ."

"Slacker . . ." Erela said in her bored tone.

"Have you even started on Potions?" the freckled werewolf smirked.

The girl pursed her lips and flipped through her pages in irritation. "Shut up . . ."

The boys chuckled quietly and looked back at their homework. "The school really doesn't want us to have any fun during the summer," Landon shook his head.

"We go to a prestigious school, of course they would assign homework during break," the pink haired metamorphmagus rolled his eyes.

"But we're kids, for fuck's sake," Landon sighed.

"So?" Erela scoffed and sipped her cup of tea. She looked down at her cup and swirled the tea leaves some more and drained the rest of her drink.

"Anything in your future?" Landon mumbled.

The girl looked down at her cup and examined the outlining of the mush of leaves at the bottom of her cup. No matter how she viewed it, the shape of it never changed. Her leaves was one of two messages. Either it was a cross, meaning trials and suffering. Or it was an X, a warning or a message to stop. Either way, it was still a bad sign.

Erela often got messages that she had to stop what she was doing or else something terrible would happen. Whenever she tried to look into a crystal ball or meditated and let visions take her, nothing cleared up. She couldn't see what was in her future and that was what scared her. Erela was even too scared to go to her professor to tell her her future in fear of her fear coming true.

"Same old same old," she answered and scribbled her answer into her parcel.

"Maybe you just suck at reading people's fortune," Landon commented.

"Shut up, I'm actually pretty good at it. I can read other's futures. Just not my own," the girl shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Can I at least read your tea leaves?"

"That's probably the weirdest pick-up line I have ever heard in my life," Landon raised his brows and passed his cup to her.

The girl pursed her lips and kept her eyes down at the cup to hide the fact she was blushing lightly. Erela knew he was joking, but she couldn't help but turn a light shade of pink. The girl turned the cup a couple of times to check the correct reading and nodded as she rolled her eyes. "Great happiness is in your future."

"That's not looking into the future. That's looking at the present," Stacee rolled his eyes as he passed his cup too.

"Hey, it's in the leaves," she shrugged and looked down at the pink haired boy's cup. Erela furrowed her brows and turned the cup around a couple times. "Ummm . . . is Mable planning on having friends over any time soon?" she asked.

"Yeah . . .?"

Erela shook her head and gave him a look of pity. "Sorry Stacee. Looks like she's planning on having a party. Aaaaaaaand," she turned the cup around. "That party will lead to some short-term troubles."

"Of course," Stacee rolled his eyes and sighed.

"The leaves said it," the girl said and pointed at the bottom of the cup.

"Doesn't change the fact it might be in my future if you read this correctly," the boy shrugged.

"We'll only see. Write to me when it does come true?" the girl chuckled.

"Yeeeeeeeah," Stacee sighed. Erela came to the conclusion that sighing was his "catchphrase." He honestly did that more than anything worth noticing.

"This is dumb and boring, let's go outside and explore," Landon suggested and closed his notebook.

"But—"

"Nope, we're doing this. Work is still going to be here when we come back," Landon interrupted her and jumped out of his chair. The freckled boy laughed at the expression on Erela's face and pulled her out of her chair and out the door with Stacee.

"He's very demanding," she sighed.

"You get used to it after a while," Stacee shrugged.

"We're at the Quidditch Cup site for fucks sake," Landon smiled and placed his arms over his friends' shoulders. "It's dumb to be staying inside and ignoring everything that's happening with all this noise going on."

"I think you just have a serious case of ADD," Erela rolled her eyes.

"Nope."

"You can't just say "nope" and expect people to agree with you."

"For this, it's expected. You're just too serious," Landon smirked and rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

Erela thought of arguing, but found no point in the matter given that he was speaking the truth. "Since you're always doing work, what exactly do you want to do after Hogwarts?" Landon asked.

The girl looked up at him for a moment before she thought of the question. She had been trying so hard to learn everything there was to know to get into working in the Ministry that she hadn't thought of which branch to work in. Erela thought of going into being an Auror like her father, but she wasn't the least bit athletic to go into it with the constantly fighting against witches and wizards of the dark arts. She DID have the mentality for it and the stubborn streak to keep going until the work was done, the only thing stopping her was her natural gift and wand used for curses. In fact, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She never thought about it.

"Not sure exactly," she shrugged. "Something in the Ministry."

"You know you have to be charismatic to get hired in the Ministry," Stacee yawned.

"I'm working on it," Erela rolled her eyes.

The kids wandered around the area, watched some people here and there upon odd witches and wizards discovering normal muggle materials they find strange, bought some souvenirs, and debated on which Quidditch team would win.

"The Americans are really competitive and only fight harder when they see the opposing team is a threat. Especially when the other team scores," Stacee said. "Their defensive is much stronger than their offensive, so scoring would be greatly difficult."

"Yeah, but this is Germany we're talking about. They are the fine definition of ruthless. Their offensive is just as great as the American's defensive," Landon argued.

Erela only laughed at the guy's argument as she sat there on one of the couches sipping her hot chocolate that Mrs. Wisenburg made for everyone. Mrs. Harris had grown accustom to the large number of witches and wizards around her and had grown comfortable asking some questions about their world with the Eitheridge parents since they appeared to be the most intelligent bunch of the group.

"Feeling comfortable, Erela?" Mrs. Wisenburg asked her and sat beside the girl on the couch.

"More so than usual," she nodded and sipped her hot beverage. Erela grew to really like the boys' parents and they all welcomed them with so much warmth it was ridiculous. Landon's mum treated Erela's mum as if they had been friends for years, making Erela like a part of the family as well. "Thank you for making it okay for Landon to invite us."

"No problem sweetie," the woman smiled. "It's always nice to hear that Landon has more friends."

"He's really nice," the girl lightly smiled. "People are just crazy to not see that," Erela shrugged.

"You're such a sweetheart," the woman smiled and pat Erela's head. "You'll help care for him while he's at school?"

The girl lightly smiled and nodded. "If he's okay with that."


	20. Chapter 20: Game Day

**CHAPTER 20: Game Day**

Erela noticed something very odd while everyone was on their way to the arena. She always knew that Stacee was quiet and reserved and only became a little more talkative around people he was comfortable around. Stacee had become a little more talkative with Erela and shared more conversations than they did when they started the study group back in the last weeks of their fifth year. But that wasn't what was weird.

What was weird was that whenever Stacee talked to his parents or his sister, his social skills completely shrunk back like a turtle hiding in its shell.

It was rather uncomfortable to bring it up when there were ears around. Not only that, it was a bit personal to bring up, especially when the boys started considering Erela a friend recently. She shouldn't pry just yet.

The group followed the stream of on-goers in a loud ruckus and all took small steps toward the stadium in the traffic jam. "The stadium is pretty small," Erela's mum said.

Landon snickered at the comment and Erela raised her brows at him quizzically. She had been to a Quidditch game back in Hogwarts and the field was rather small compared to the stadium they were about to go into. So she wasn't entirely sure what he was giggling about.

By the time they went inside, Erela and her mum's eyes widened and their jaws dropped to the floor. From the outside, they only saw the surface. Inside, the stadium went underground. Unlike muggle stadiums, there weren't steps that went closer and closer toward the field in form of stairs. With that Quidditch stadium, the steps were among the ramps to keep the audience away from the players, for safety reasons. No stairs, the whole game required everyone to be on their feet.

And the stadium was huge! Bigger than a football field, freakishly tall to the point that the idea of falling off your broom to the bottom of the stadium would snap your back on impact with the ground. A part of Erela was glad she wasn't good enough to be in Quidditch, let alone fly on a broom.

"Ela!" a voice called out.

Erela looked up and was tackled with a hug by dark hair and grey eyes. The girl was picked up off the ground and thrown over the boy's shoulder as if she was a sack of flour. "Don't drop me! Don't drop me! Don't drop me!" Erela said quickly as she clinged to the boy to keep herself from getting near the edge.

"How long have you been here?" Michael asked.

"About two days I think?" the girl answered as Michael put her down.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It just . . . happened," she shrugged.

"Hey, snake," Landon greeted bitterly and hugged Erela. The hell? He was claiming Erela as his prize or something?

"Oh look, you're taking the dog out for a walk . . ." Michael said in the same tone and looked at Erela. "I think it's illegal to have animals off the leash. They might attack if you're not watching them."

"Whatever fag, why don't you go flirt with someone on your own team?" Landon growled at the Slytherin boy.

Erela's eyes widened and shot a look up at the freckled boy. Going that far as to use that term was a bit much, in her opinion.

"Flirting? Did someone slip something in your doggie treats?" Michael snickered and furrowed his brows at the young werewolf.

Landon rolled his eyes at his comeback. "You are so bloody full of yourself."

"One of us has to be," Michael shrugged with a smug look on his face. "And having you around strokes my ego."

"You must be pretty pathetic if you need to pick on me to make you feel better. That's like boasting you taller than goblin."

"Boys! Be nice," Erela sighed and pulled Landon off of her. "Merlin's pants, it's like you two enjoy pissing contests," the girl said in an exasperated sigh. Landon just rolled his eyes and walked away to catch up with their group. Good thing they were in the back or else they would have seen the small fight. "You do that a lot."

"I'm not crazy about him."

"I know you aren't. But he's my friend too."

"You're practically begging to get yourself killed," Michael snarled.

"I think I'm capable of handling it," Erela countered.

"You THINK you are," he emphasized. "You're with him because he's single so you can sweep in and take him—"

"I am NOT!" she hissed and quickly looked back at Landon. Thank god it was too loud and crowed for him to hear their conversation. "I'm doing no such thing . . ."

"You want to though."

"I don't . . ." Erela sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She shook her head and looked up at him. "That isn't important," she waved it off. "I'm only asking not to be such an ass to him."

"I will if he does," he rolled his eyes.

"No discrimination, right?" she eyed him.

Michael huffed and tapped his finger against his arm. "He's dangerous . . ." he commented.

"Just awesome . . ." the girl sighed.

"Ela, I love you. I don't want to hear about a classmate ripping apart a friend I really cherish . . ." Michael saved.

Erela exhaled a breath and puffed her loose bangs from her eye. "I know . . ." she nodded.

Michael awkwardly scratched his head and looked away from her. "I'm sorry, Ela."

"It's okay," Erela reassured him.

"I'll see you around and we spend some time together after the game?"

"Yeah," the girl nodded in a slight smile.

Michael pulled her in in a hug and pet her hair. "See you around, robot."

"You're such a snake," she rolled her eyes and let go. Afterward, she ran off and met with the rest of the group.

*****

The game was fast and extreme. It was hard to describe it to be more than jaw-dropping amazing. The players were going at one another in such a fast pace, blinking would result in missing everything. Whenever Germany scored, the Americans fought back and would "attack" far more brutally than socially acceptable. Germany would do the same thing, adding to the ruthlessness of the game. Mrs. Harris would cry out whenever she witnessed a Bludger hit one of the players and get knocked off their broom. The Chasers would jump off their brooms and steal the Quaffle from the opposing team and land back on their abandoned broom seconds afterward. There were even moments that the Chasers would do some kind of circus act offensive tactic to score. Sometimes the tactic would result in thirty additional points.

Both teams made it to the finals for a reason.

It was a close game, but the Germans won. It was a tie up until the Germans caught the Snitch, leaving some pretty disappointed American fans to mope in their tents. "Pay up," Landon said with pride to Stacee.

Stacee rolled his eyes at him and paid the bet amount of galleons and sickles as they were on their way to their tent.

"I'll catch up with you all later. I'm going to go and hang out with Michael for a little while," Erela said.

"Alright. See you soon sweetie," her mum waved her off. Stacee nodded and Landon merely ignored her and kept walking.

Erela wandered around from tent to tent looking for any sign of Michael. Maybe a symbol of his family crest that he had worn around his wrist on a leather cuff the past couple of years. There were still a ton of German fans celebrating by setting off fireworks and waving flags everywhere as Erela dodged the happily drunk fans.

The Hufflepuff girl saw a black flag with Michael's family crest on it, a sword with a snake wrapped around it just over a large green tent. Fitting for an all Slytherin family. Erela approached the tent when she heard mutters inside. When she was about to go inside, some classmates from their class came out and eyed the girl. She immediately recognized them from the Slytherin house.

After a small group of Slytherin house left, Erela let herself in and saw Michael sitting at one of the tables going through some books. "Your other friends don't seem to like me much," she said to indicate that she was around.

Michael looked up and closed his books. "Yeah, they're prejudice pricks when it comes to anyone outside of Slytherin house. They're a handful of my clubmates that I disappear to see from time to time," he pointed out.

"When are you going to tell me what it is your club does?" she asked and scratched her forehead.

"Soon . . ." he lightly smiled.


	21. Chapter 21: Sleep

**CHAPTER 21: Sleep**

Erela was woken up by a frequent meowing at her ear, followed by a soft paw poking the corner of her eye. Her cat, Laila, kept meowing at her and poking her face with her paw until Erela cracked her eyes open and pet the black cat's head.

"Shut up, Laila . . ." Erela groaned and slowly sat up. "I was hoping to sleep in a little more before leaving," the sixteen-year-old girl growled and threw the covers off of herself. Erela checked her alarm clock and sighed to see she still had three hours before the Hogwarts Express left for the school. "Damn cat," she sighed as Laila hopped off the bed and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Erela slipped into a hoodie and stridden down the stairs and rounded the corner into the kitchen. Her parents were probably still asleep and their old cat, Stephen, was most likely curled up in a ball somewhere in their flat. Laila was the attention whore pet, always meowed at your feet to get your attention and followed people around that she liked. She was a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Here you go," Erela yawned and spooned Laila's canned wet food into her bowl before putting it on the floor beside the sink. "You don't like it when I sleep in, do you?" Erela asked as she stretched her arms up and arched her back until her body relaxed awake.

Laila merely meowed at her and continued eating her breakfast.

Erela rolled her eyes and combed through her bed head tangle of hair with her fingers. She had that dream again. She stood between a forked road, one clean and easy to walk on while the other was rugged and appeared difficult to walk on. The girl had a theory of the meaning behind her dream from two years of Divinations and came to the conclusion that the clean and easy road was the right way. With good choices result in a better life . . . an easier life. With terrible choices resulted in a harder and rugged life.

She was always about to start her stroll down the easy rode until she woke up. Erela felt calm that she was choosing the right path. Distracted herself with schoolwork to avoid the hard life. Education of what was good and what was bad resulted in becoming a hard working citizen of the magical world. Studied Defense Against the Dark Arts to see the wrongs and History of Magic to know what led every dark witch and wizard to their path.

Not only that, but she tried to use her ability as little as possible. She never intended on using it to hurt people she disliked. Sure, she used to in order to "discipline" her friends in any way, but Erela never made it worse than a pinch. The boy from first year was the only person she had actually harmed to the point of making her ears bleed. The experimentation on Michael was something different in order to understand how to use her ability and how to keep it under control.

Erela felt she HAD to keep her "stone face" personality. With her ability, thinking of willing the person to die was all that was needed. If she avoided socializing with others and stay away from the possibility of getting hurt, she wouldn't grow to dislike the person and want them to lie. Much like most teenagers who act on their hormones and want someone to die for good reasons or no reason at all. Yes, it was a terrible way to develop . . . but it was all in order to protect herself and others . . .

But with the boys . . . Stacee, Michael, and Landon . . . they had managed to wriggle their way through. They were safe for now . . . she just hoped that nothing would happen in order for her to hate them . . .

*****

Erela yawned as she walked with her parents toward the entrance of Platform 9 3/4. It was close to the afternoon, but the girl felt exhausted. Might as well sleep during the train ride. They wouldn't get to Hogwarts until dinnertime. The Harris family ran through the wall and rounded the corner with other magical families that were about to drop off their children with the rest when Erela turned to her parents.

"We'll see you for Christmas holidays, right?" Mr. Harris asked and hugged Erela.

"Yes. I'll come then," the girl chuckled and went to hug her mum.

"Write us whenever you feel like it," her blonde mum said sweetly.

"Only if there's something interesting to share," she rolled her eyes and let her mum kiss both cheeks. Erela waved to her parents and pushed her trolley toward the baggage car, Laila meowed at her from the top of the trolley for her attention when she felt a tug at her braid.

The tall freckled boy had lightly pulled her hair until she was just looking up at him when her head stopped at the end of her neck. "Hey."

"Must you ALWAYS get my attention like this?" she growled.

"It's much easier than calling for your attention," he smirked at her and let go.

"Your logic is strange . . ."

"You're not exactly the most normal person I've ever met either," the boy rolled his eyes.

The girl sighed and puffed her escaped bangs from her face. Erela yawned and placed her trunks with the baggage claimers with Landon, Erela's cat jumped off the top of her trunk onto Erela's back as the two went into the train with the others. "Do you know if Stacee is already here?"

"Haven't seen him," the boy shrugged. "He might have gotten here earlier, so finding him won't be too hard."

Erela couldn't help but chuckle a little and looked through the windows of each room for their pink haired friend. Laila got comfortable around Erela's shoulders like a scarf and played around with some loose bangs of Erela's.

"Didn't know you were the owner," Landon said.

"Hm?" She looked up at him before Laila swat Erela's hair toward her eye. "Oh yeah. She wanders around the castle often and only comes back when she wants to eat something," she explained.

"At least I know who to go to when she wanders into the boys' dorm. She started jumping on my bed and Stacee's when we started to hang out with you."

"Yeah . . . she bothers people she likes," she mumbled.

"Does she like your Slytherin buddy . . ."

There it was again. The bitterness toward the topic of Michael. Erela merely rolled her eyes at him. "Surprisingly, no. She absolutely HATES Michael."

Landon busted out laughing, which made the cat jump and Erela shot a look at him. But she wouldn't say a thing. Erela remembered that Landon was often bullied by students from Slytherin house and grew an accustom dislike toward anyone from that house. Whether they were nice or not, Landon kept his unfriendly demeanor toward the house of snakes.

They eventually found Stacee in an empty car and joined the metamorphmagus boy. As usual, the guys talked animatedly while Erela zoned out and pet her sleeping pet that was curled in a ball on her lap. Just when the Hogwarts Express whistled to life and started to move, Erela closed her eyes and tuned everything out.

The lanky girl fell asleep within minutes of the train ride and was slowly leaning lifelessly with every little bump that the train rode across of the railing until her head rest against Landon's shoulder.

The freckled Hufflepuff boy looked down at the girl and gently brushed some strands of her hair from her face. Landon bit the corner of his lip and leaned his head back onto the cushioned seating of the train car, and looked to Stacee. Stacee snickered a little at Landon before the freckled werewolf rolled his eyes at him.

"Shut up . . ." he mumbled.


	22. Chapter 22: Sixth Year

**CHAPTER 22: Sixth Year**

It felt as if they never left the castle. The returning students fell back on schedule easily, as usual while the first years ran around looking for their classes and third years were discovering where all their new classes were located. Erela was lounging on the couch of the Hufflepuff common room and reading ahead on her Charms class with her wand in her other hand. She was muttering to herself and waved her wand when birds fluttered from the tip of her wand and flew over her head. The birds chirped and tweeted happily overhead; Erela's cat watched the paper looking birds with wide yellow eyes of interest from the fireplace.

Erela looked up at her incantation carefully and slowly stopped waving her wand as she kept her concentration on keeping the birds alive. The charm was one of few she was actually good at and had been trying to improve how to conjure charms with less use of her wand.

Her eyes danced around with one of the birds she was watching when a pillow smacked her in the face. Erela squealed with surprise, broke her concentration, and all the birds stopped flying and quickly evaporated before they hit the ground. She pulled the pillow from her face and narrowed her eyes at the laughing werewolf.

"Sorry, you were so into your practice that the moment had to be taken," he laughed.

"Ass!" she chuckled and threw the pillow at him. "I was that close to doing it perfectly."

"It seemed fine to me," he smirked and tossed the pillow back on one of the couches. Landon's brown eyes glanced at Erela's wand and furrowed his brows at the design of it. "Interesting wand," he commented.

Erela's eyes dropped to her wand to and bit the corner of her lip and puffed her bangs away. Yes, it was easy to tell someone's future by the appearance of his or her wand. Even if it had a cream color from the holly, it wasn't sanded down cleanly like most wands. Stereotypically, wands that curved or appeared as if it was picked up from your backyard and painted over usually were wands owned by witches and wizards that fell into the dark arts.

"Yeah . . ." she mumbled.

Landon immediately felt the uncomfortable atmosphere that was coming from Erela and changed the subject. "What were you reading about?" he asked and nodded to the book in Erela's lap.

"Oh . . . um, just Standard Book of Spells," the girl shrugged and tossed the book onto the coffee table in front of them.

"You're such an over achiever," he chuckled lightly.

The girl pursed her lips and shrugged. "Well, Charms isn't one of my strongest classes. It's only luck that I managed to do the charm I did a moment ago as well as I did," Erela started. Her wand responded strongly to curses after all.

"Could have had me fooled," Landon shrugged. "You know your origin stories."

"That's different," Erela sighed. "Besides, to somewhat pass the class is to participate if doing spells isn't your strongest point in that class." With what Erela had shown since year one, learning harmless to trickster curses from Defense Against the Dark Arts were her strongest conjurations.

"And yet you're incredibly quiet in Potions," he laughed.

"I don't understand the subject at all . . ." Erela stated grimly. "I read the instructions and do them as I'm instructed. I just don't know why it always goes wrong."

"Maybe because you don't do the process as fast as you should?" he shrugged. "Because you're trying to do it correctly and cautiously, it shows the process which makes the potion go wrong before it's halfway done."

Erela groaned and leaned her head back on the coach. "Tutor me?" she started and looked at him. "You're in Advanced Potions after all."

"That's because I'm awesome," Landon said with a big smug look on his face.

She rolled her eyes at him and nudged him with her foot. "So you'll help me?"

"Sure," he rolled his eyes at her. "Definitely for one of the potions you'll; have to make some time during the year."

"Why? What are we going to make this year?"

"Draught of the Living Death. You'll cause a much more destructive mess if you do it wrong . . ."

"Just great . . ." she sighed.

"Maybe basic potions is a better start for practice," Landon laughed.

"Yeah . . ." Erela nodded and stood up. "Where did Stacee run off to?" she asked and brushed her skirt down.

"Do I look like his babysitter?"

"You two are always together," she rolled her eyes. "Rather hard to not assume, you know each other's whereabouts 24/7."

"Whatever," Landon rolled his eyes back.

Erela couldn't help but notice how sick Landon looked. He appeared to have lost some color, how he held his body was weak, and his eyes were a little red and droopy—Wait . . . when was the next full moon? "Landon, is the lunar position effecting you?"

"Don't remind me . . ." he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Right . . . werewolves would get sick a couple days before they transformed. It was usually a sign that they were getting close to their worst days of the month and their "disease" would act up depending on how close those days were getting.

"Have you been drinking your potion this week?" Erela asked. One of the things she remembered from Defense Against the Dark Arts was that there was a potion that werewolves would drink in order to keep their human mind while in wolf form. Without it, they forget everything and everyone they loved and would attack humans. Animals remained safe around werewolves for animal contact.

"No . . . I don't drink that nasty crap . . ." he answered.

"Why not?"

"Tastes like shit . . ."

"That can't be the only reason . . ." Erela mumbled.

"Get off my back already," he growled.

"What? I'm just asking—"

"Well, it's something I don't exactly like to talk about," the freckled boy snapped.

Erela blinked a few times and furrowed her brows at him in frustration and confusion. But, from what she had learned from her father, always fight for answers. "Talk, Wisenburg."

"Just drop it already. You wouldn't understand!" he snarled without even realizing he was yelling

"Then MAKE me understand," she exclaimed in the same volume.

"No," Landon said simply and angrily and pushed himself off the couch.

"Don't just walk away," Erela started and followed just behind him.

"Since you're not going to stop asking me for an answer, ditching you is the only answer," he growled at her and went for the boys' dorm, where he knew she wasn't capable of going into. And he was right, Erela stopped at the foot of the tunnel to the boys' room and groaned.

The girl sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She wanted to understand why he wouldn't want to keep his human mind when in wolf form. Why would he not take it at all when it would guarantee any humans' safety?

It just made no sense . . .


	23. Chapter 23: Full Moon

**CHAPTER 23: Full Moon**

And from that small disagreement, Landon and Erela haven't spoken to each other in two days. As much as Erela wanted them to go back to talking, she was still furious at him for trying to brush off a topic like that. Landon's logic made no sense whatsoever. It was as if he wasn't thinking.

Erela looked out the window to check how low the sun was setting during their evening classes. Landon had skipped his classes, much like what he usually did on his full moon days to ready himself for the transformation. That and he felt weak on those days. Once her last class was over, Erela ran out to the Hufflepuff hole and changed into more comfortable wear before running out of the castle toward the edge of the forest.

It was getting dark . . .

Once she passed the bridge, she looked ahead and found the boys just halfway down the trail toward the Gamekeeper's oversized hut. Erela picked up her feet and took long strides after the boys. With Stacee's pink hair, losing him wasn't going to be easy. They had disappeared into the trees and Erela followed after them with her wand ready in her back pocket.

The thought then struck her, why the hell was she chasing after danger? Following a boy close to transition into his most dangerous form without the help of a potion to keep himself from killing his best friend and a girl just behind him that had a crush on him. Suddenly she started to question her logic.

Up ahead, Erela heard the sound of growth. Something big. Beyond the dark trees, Stacee had his wand raised toward a tree that was rapidly growing at an alarming rate. The branches snaked around here and there, a large number of them were intertwining with one another and forming something that looked like a small house. A little tree house? "What's the point of that?" she asked.

Stacee whipped his head around and saw Erela just behind them. "The hell are you doing here!?" he exclaimed.

"I'm here to help out—"

"Are you crazy? You won't even know—" Stacee was then cut off when Landon started crying out in pain and doubling over to the ground. Erela didn't notice until Landon was on the ground that Stacee was holding onto the werewolf's clothes. The boy's clothing, wand, and a bag of what looked like food. "God. You shouldn't be here," Stacee started and pointed to the tree house. "Get up there fast before he starts to change."

"But—"

"GO!" he snapped.

Erela was taken aback and immediately climbed up toward the tree with the help of some branches that pulled her footing when she had some difficulty finding a grip. Erela looked back down at the boys, where Stacee was checking up on Landon and what appeared to him trying to reassure him and trying to keep his human mentality in check. The moonlight shined through the trees, cracking and snapping was coming from the boys just down below the base of the trees followed by Landon's cries, the transformation had begun . . .

By the time Erela made it up the tree, she heard snarling, followed by the sound of a howl before she looked down below her. There stood a large wolf on two legs, light brown fur with angrily yellow eyes that glowered at the light green haired boy. Must be the color of fear. The large eight-foot werewolf snarled at Stacee, no recognition for the boy he had been best friends with for six years. Stacee had his wand ready and was slowly backing away from the wolf toward the tree house.

The wolf growled and snapped at him before Stacee cried out: "Protego duo!" and a shield of light surrounded him and forced the wolf back. The metamorphmagus kept the shield up as he took a branch and raised him up into the tree house. The werewolf barked and snapped at Stacee and Erela, jumped and scratched at the tree for the two humans that were too high for him to harm. His yellow eyes glowered at them and glowed in the silver moonlight, his mouth foamed to sink his teeth into something and rip something apart.

"What were you thinking of coming here?" Stacee asked, his attention toward Erela again.

"I'm a part of this group too, I have rights to help with Landon's—" The wolf howled at them from below. "Times of the month," she continued.

"There's a reason for that," he hissed. "My job these past couple of years is to make sure he doesn't go off hurting others," Stacee started and ran his fingers through his hair. "He—" Stacee stopped himself. "We didn't want you involved because it would be too much for you to handle. We didn't tell you about this and on what to do so you wouldn't get hurt. Landon would hate himself if he hurt you," the boy rambled.

Erela pursed her lips and looked down at the large wolf below them with his teeth bared at them. He had calmed down a bit before his ears perked up and looked to another direction. "So you're okay without my help."

"For now, yeah," Stacee shrugged and let out a sigh. "Honestly, keeping up with him alone is hard work. I'll need some help." Stacee looked down and saw that Landon had run off. "Shit. But for now, just stay here. I'll show you the ropes in the morning. Just stay here," he said quickly and jumped out of the tree house and bolted for the werewolf.

Erela watched him disappear deeper into the forest and followed after the howls. She let out a sigh and leaned her back against the walls of the tree house. She probably should have asked rather than jump in uninvited like that. Erela zipped up her hoodie and hugged herself for warmth as she closed her eyes.

*****

The sun rayed through the small window and shined into the girl's eyes. She squeezed her eyes in protest and pulled the hoodie over her eyes to cover. Voices were heard from the distance. Erela rubbed her eyes and yawned before she peeked outside and found the boys just walking toward the tree house. They looked exhausted, equally in fact, with Landon running around the forest throughout the night and Stacee just chasing after him and making sure he wouldn't hurt anyone or hurt himself.

Landon slipped on a shirt and brushed his hair out of his face when he looked up at the tree and found Erela in it. He immediately dropped his eyes and played with the bolt under his lip with his tongue. "So you still want to be a part of this?" Stacee called.

For a moment, Erela thought she wasn't sure. But with how Stacee looked, he needed help to control his best friend. She agreed to it and Stacee told her what she had to do and what the outcomes were. The use of the protection charm, the seize and pull charm for when Landon would wander too close to the edge of the forest, repel him back when he attacks, and keep him from hurting himself out of frustration if he couldn't find animals to interact with or humans to hurt.

The teenagers stayed outside the rest of the day, it was a Saturday, to Erela's relief. They lived off of some food Stacee had smuggled from the kitchen and practiced some spells. The three sixteen year olds had recently been taught how to conjure the Patronus charm and kept digging through their memories for a happy memory to create their charm. Landon had managed to create his easily, and to Erela's surprise, his Patronus was a deer.

Erela analyzed how the werewolf ended up with an animal like that as his Patronus and thought of his personality and ways of thinking. He was rather respectful of others, at least to most, of their space and emotions. He was fearful at times, especially in human form, and had a slightly above average nobility and wisdom to some subjects. To Erela, he came off as the protective type and can be proud in an almost playful way. And he wanted freedom, that was a given with his circumstances. Equality for werewolves like himself in the magical world.

Stacee conjured his Patronus and there a swan formed. Curious. It couldn't be the appealing appearance that had to match the reserved, yet socially colorful boy. It was then that it hit her, Stacee was the passionate one in the group of three. Very open-minded enough to befriend someone as dangerous as Landon and welcomed Erela into the group, even when it took time for him to get used to her. He was good-natured, careful at times but had a fighter in him when it needed to come out. And he obviously had an unconditional fierce love for his friends to want to protect them from each other and themselves.

Erela, on the other hand, couldn't even get her charm to form at all. She wasn't sure if it was because the spell wasn't too positive for her wand to conjure or if it was because her happy memory wasn't strong enough. The tall Hufflepuff girl was only able to get a couple seconds of silver sparkles come out, but nothing formed out of it. Erela sighed bit the tip of her thumb before she kept on practicing while Landon tease Stacee for having a girly Patronus animal.

Stacee ran off into the forest to go and get the tree house ready while Landon and Erela followed behind him. The two awkwardly walked side by side while Erela looked toward the setting sun that was slowly sinking deeper and deeper into the mountains. "Sorry . . ." Landon said.

Erela pried her eyes away and looked up to the wary werewolf. "Pardon?"

"About a couple days ago . . ." he sighed and removed his piercing below his lip. "I snapped and I shouldn't have done that."

"Oh . . . that's okay. I was pushing for an answer and didn't light up about it," Erela said awkwardly.

They stop talking to each other for a while and kept walking. Landon scratched the back of his head and Erela kept playing with lint in her jacket pocket. "I don't like being able to think when I'm . . . not human . . ." he started. Erela looked back up at him. "It just reminds me that I'm not like everyone else. If I do accidentally hurt someone, I don't want to remember doing it . . ."

Oh . . . so that was why. At least it made some sense. At least in Landon's mind it did. But, Erela didn't argue. Two have finally started talking to each other again. "Sorry . . ."

"It's not your fault," Landon said as casually as he could muster and peeled off his shirt. Erela immediately looked away and blushed dark red from the split second look from her preferable vision. Right . . . during the transformation, clothes would rip and tear, especially since Landon grew two feet and widened some inches. "Here."

Erela took his shirt and took a quick look at him. That glance alone, she saw so many scars on his chest. The boy had some nicks and cuts on his arms from the night before as well as some evidence of self-inflicted scars of lycanthropy. His scars ran deep on his chest, one that trailed up to his neck. The immediately looked away to not make him feel uncomfortable.

"You sure you're up for this?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Stacee will help me," Erela started and looked toward the calm looking metamorphmagus boy.

Landon pursed his lips and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh and handed his piercing over to her. "It's best to follow his lead and not do something he didn't list off."

She nodded as they reached Stacee. "All ready," Stacee sighed and turned to his friends. The girl unraveled her hair from its braid to fix and tighten when Landon stripped out of his pants. Again, she turned dark red and looked away from him as she kept weaving her hair. Stacee raised a brow at her and looked to Landon then Erela again. She bit the corner of her lip and dropped her eyes to the ground when Landon started to breathe heavily.

Erela immediately looked at Landon and found that he had lost his color within seconds and was hunched over in pain. "Stay back, Erela," Stacee instructed.

She did as he said and backed away with her wand in hand. Stacee did exactly what he did the night before and kept close to Landon as his body cracked and popped in different places. Light brown fur that matched his hair color started to grow everywhere, his hands morphed and his nails grew hard and sharp, his ears lengthened and pointed, and brown eyes changed to glowing yellow eyes. Landon cried out in pain, a little whimper here and there as the tall boy hunched over on all fours, his spine bent back and his head flew back in response. She saw his teeth bared and sharpen in the process while his muzzle pushed forward. Ever so quickly, the freckled boy in front of her had transformed into the vicious eight-foot wolf.

Stacee backed away to Erela with his wand out and watched the wolf in front of them carefully. He was obviously still in pain from that awful process and was waiting for the agony to calm down a bit. "Stay on your toes," Stacee muttered to her.

Not that he was as quiet as Erela had wished. Keen sense of hearing after all. The wolf whipped his head back and glowered at the two sixteen-year-old Hufflepuffs. Erela swallowed the lump in her throat and raised her wand at the large wolf, readying herself for an attack. His yellow eyes searched them quickly and slowly stepped forward toward them. Stacee took Erela's arm and pulled her back with him, his wand still toward the werewolf and took gentle steps back.

And with a snap of a twig, Landon leapt at them with his teeth bared and a loud snarl from the angry werewolf. "Protego duo!" Stacee cried and bounced Landon back once he hit the shield. The large wolf landed on his feet and glared at the two kids. His fur puffed up from the back of his neck, which made him appear much bigger on all fours until he stood on his hind legs. And so, the illusion of the eight-foot werewolf grew another foot from the looks of it.

"Oh god—"

"Don't run," Stacee hissed. "He likes to hunt. If you start to run, he'll go after you and get you from there," he reminded her.

"Right . . ." she answered, her voice noticeably shook with fear.

The werewolf hunched over on all fours again and lowered himself to the ground, most of his weight on his back legs. "Get ready, he's about to pounce. We slit away from each other and see whom he goes after. You know how to use the seize and pull charm, right?"

Erela nodded. She was capable of conjuring it, it might not be as strong as Stacee's, but she could still do it without breaking. Landon added a little more weight to his back legs and launched himself at them. Stacee released Erela and shoved her away from him. Landon skidded a little and raised his claws at Erela and swiped at her. She jumped back with a surprised cry and quickly backed away from him. The wolf lunged and swiped at her, she conjured the protection spell to keep him from brutally injuring her. Erela could practically feel Landon push her back from the shield and try to break through the shield, just to have her blood on his hands.

"Carpe retractum!" Stacee called from behind Landon and a red rope tied itself around the wolf's thick neck. The vicious dog was pulled back and was forced back on all fours and growled at Stacee. Then, his attention was to the pink haired boy. How he remained so calm was beyond Erela. "Get back to the tree house. I'll be there in a moment. He'll try to get us from there for about half an hour."

Erela nodded and ran for the sanctuary of wood. Landon took notice of the running prey and howled before he tried to go after her, but Stacee pulled him back from chasing the girl. The girl climbed up the tree when she heard the loud booms of Landon's weight after Stacee. When the pinked haired boy reached the tree house, he conjured the shield charm before Landon could sink his teeth into the boy's shoulder and climbed up as quickly as possible. The two teenagers were out of breath, sweating, and hearts raced as the vicious wolf below them was snarling and snapped at them from, so desperate to reach the humans.

"An hour of that . . ." Stacee started as he looked at his watch. "Not bad."

"Thanks . . ." Erela sighed and took in deep breaths. Her body was trembling and her eyes sparked with fear from what Stacee saw.

"You can still back down," he yawned and took out a muffin from his bag.

"I'm good," Erela pursed her lips. "Thanks for being concerned enough to try and push me away though," she smirked at him.


	24. Chapter 24: Tired Morning

**CHAPTER 24: Tired Morning**

That was terribly hard . . .

By the time the sun was rising, Erela sighed with relief as Landon slowly started to turn back to his friendly, freckled, human form. He shrank back into his 6'3 frame, his fur just fell right off him, those dangerous yellow eyes changed back to its usual warm brown eyes, and his self-inflicted wounds from that night became noticeable. Erela quickly tossed his clothes to him before she tended to some minor wounds. A couple scratches here and there from falling over in the forest and running into sharp branches.

From what Erela learned, the smell of blood attracted Landon even more into a bloodthirsty rage. Damn strong sense of smell.

Landon became frustrated that he wasn't able to get Erela or Stacee and tried to dig his claws into his chest and face, but the two teenagers took hold of his wrist with the pull charm as a bind. He didn't like that at all. With an addition to the "werewolf watch," Landon's wolf form was even angrier that he was limited on his morbid fun time.

While the freckled boy put some pants on, Erela walked over to him and started healing his wounds. "You're surprisingly vicious," Erela commented with her wand pointed at the boy's body. His wounds started to heal and close as if the cuts were never there.

""Surprisingly"?"

"I don't know," Erela shrugged. You're naturally so friendly. Seeing the killer part of you is . . . rather interesting."

Landon darkly chuckled for a moment and ran his fingers through his mess of hair. "Can't expect a monster to have any humanity in them."

There he went again with his mood swings. Friendly one moment and depressing the next. "I wasn't expecting anything."

"Weird, you're the kind of person to look ahead of themselves . . ."

"Doesn't mean I'm not surprised when it does happen . . ." she tried back. "You're right, I plan ahead to prepare for what will come my way."

"Going with the flow isn't your thing."

"Going with the flow has gotten me into trouble," Erela chuckled. "You've seen me destroy the dungeons for Potions class. It isn't about planning ahead, it's about being in the present."

"You're such a dork," he laughed.

Erela rolled her eyes and lowered her want with a yawn. Landon slipped back into his shirt while Stacee dug through his bag for some small snack food for the three of them. "One month down," Stacee sighed.

And years to go if their friendship lasted long.

The three of them yawned as they made way back up to the castle. Erela noticed that she and Stacee were covered in dirt and grass stains, while Landon appeared clean as a whistle. The upside to stripping down, not that it mattered anyway. The girl would have to plan out other spells that could make things easier for them the next time Landon had his fuzzy episode.

The messy trio walked into the Great Hall and smuggled some sticky buns, muffins, goblets of drinks, and a couple sausage links, with a couple seconds of hard looks from the student body. Of course they were aware the last two nights was a full moon and didn't really care for the two students that were protecting the dangerous werewolf that lived in the same castle with them. The three of them left and crashed onto the rug in front of the fireplace of the Hufflepuff common room. It was uncomfortably cold September morning and a fire was needed for the three teenagers that were left in the cold all night.

"That was uncomfortable," Erela said and took a bit of a sticky bun.

"You won't notice them after a couple more tries if you think you can do this again next month," Stacee reassured her.

"Still not going to get rid of me," she shook her head and downed her milk. "I wasn't exactly prepared this time, so we'll see next month," the girl shrugged.

"Unnaturally calm after witnessing your friend turn into a large wolf," Landon commented.

Erela furrowed her brows at him and looked to Stacee. "Then what about Stacee? He's unnaturally calm."

"That's because he's been doing this since the first time I transformed at Hogwarts. He's used to this," Landon nodded to the pink haired boy.

"Sure," Stacee nodded and ripped a sausage link with his teeth.

"I'm far too tired to fight you," Erela yawned before she finished her breakfast and drink.

The batch of odd friends talked to one another, but were obviously too exhausted to stay awake. Within an hour, they all fell asleep beside one another. Erela was propped up on a beanbag chair, Landon's head rest on Erela's lap with his legs sprawled over Stacee's exhausted body. Tired from last night's event and there they slept without a care in the world.


	25. Chapter 25: October

**CHAPTER 25: October**

October came all too fast. It had become noticeably cold and the lingered atmosphere of Halloween was approaching just a few weeks shy. Not only that, but the obvious excitement of the first Quidditch match of the year was getting close. Erela still managed to juggle her social life with Michael in between school and the ever so odd duo she had become rather close with. She kind of wondered why her friends were the odd energetic ones. Stacee was the calmest of the three, but still odd whenever Landon became playful.

Erela and Landon were eating dinner in the Great Hall, Erela had her textbook and parchment in front of her during her meal. "I swear those things are permanently glued to your nose," Landon commented.

"Hm?" Erela pried her eyes from her textbook.

"It's rare to find you doing something else or nothing at all. For as long as I can remember you've always been reading or practicing spells. Don't you have any hobbies?"

"Reading is a hobby . . ."

"Anything else?"

"I paint sometimes," she shrugged. "Not here, of course."

"So in other words, no you don't have a hobby when you're at Hogwarts," he chuckled.

"School comes first."

"Yeah, but it can't be a full-time job. I'm surprised you haven't burned out yet."

"High mental endurance?"

"Dweeb," he shook his head.

Erela rolled her eyes and looked away from the freckled boy that sat across from her to the entrance of the Great Hall, Stacee stood with another girl. Erela leaned a little closer in interest and saw that the boy's hair had changed into a light pink color, a couple shades lighter than his usual pinkish purple hair. He seemed a little more confident than usual and was obviously rolling his eyes at the Gryffindor girl with a smile on his face.

"Ever seen her before?" she asked.

Landon looked to the same direction as Erela and found his colorful friend with a girl their age. "I think her name is Laila," he said.

Well, at least her name would be easy to remember. It would be awkward if she awkwardly talked about her cat when in actuality the girl was the subject. Erela just knew that would happen.

"She's the keeper for Gryffindor and the mood ring's crush since some time last year," Landon continued.

"Well that explains his hair being a lighter shade of pink," Erela chuckled and looked back at Stacee and Laila. Laila had sandy blonde hair, dark green eyes from what Erela could see, athletically lean built, and possibly half a foot shorter than Stacee. Overall, she was pretty. "You think he's been disappearing to flirt with her this whole time?"

"Stacee doesn't flirt," Landon laughed. "He makes witty and sarcastic conversation."

"He's like that with us."

"Yeeeeeeeeah, but his witty and sarcastic personality around her is "special"," Landon started in a mocked sighed.

"How romantic," Erela rolled her eyes. "His hair changing color is a dead giveaway. Has she noticed?"

"I don't know," Landon shrugged. "She's not constantly around, so she probably hasn't noticed that the color right now isn't his natural shade."

His hair changed color so often it was hard to keep up. Although it was rather easy to read what his mood was due to his genetic makeup. Erela chuckled quietly and stabbed her food when she felt something bite her ear. "Ow," she hissed and looked around, only to find Mable walk away toward the Ravenclaw table. "Bitch . . ."

Landon rolled his eyes with a sigh and finished the last bit of his lunch. "She's like that normally. You'll get used to it."

"I don't understand how you were able to deal with that," Erela shook her head and started to pack her things.

Landon pursed his lips and ran his fingers through his mess of light brown hair. "It's difficult to say."

_Is it now?_, Erela thought to herself. "I have time for a long complicated story," she shrugged.

"It's not that it's complicated. It's simple. I'm just not comfortable talking about it," he said.

Still? Well . . . not that Erela could understand. Single and hadn't even had her first kiss yet, like she could understand what heartbreak felt like or how torturous and hard it was to get over someone they once dated.

"Oh . . . right, sorry," Erela muttered and shouldered her bag awkwardly.

The two walked in silence for a while, much longer than usual in fact. Usually Landon was the one that changed subjects after five seconds of no one talking. That time it felt like ten minutes of quiet. Maybe it was shorter but felt much longer than it actually was. Either way, it felt unbearably long.

"Uuuuuh, so . . . are you going to that Quidditch match this weekend?" Landon finally asked hesitantly.

"Oh, um . . . yeah. I was thinking about it," she flustered like Landon.

"Cause . . . well, you know. Stacee might want to go to watch Laila or whatever, you know?" he shrugged.

"Yeah," Erela nodded. "Yes, definitely," she started and looked away. Why was she behaving so feverishly? She had been doing nothing but socializing with the boy and had managed to talk to him normally. Suppose it was only a matter of time.

"Uuuummm . . ." Landon started and messed with his hair. "Fuck . . ." he sighed and Erela looked up to him questionably. He looked rather flushed and nervous. What was he thinking about?

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah . . ." he sighed quietly and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Just thinking . . ."

"Feel like sharing your thoughts?"

Landon smiled and shook his head. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"Guess."

"Can I have a hint?"

"Nope."

"Well then how can I guess if I don't get a hint?"

"Sounds like a personal problem, brown eyes," Landon laughed.

"Come on, that's not fair," Erela groaned.

"You're smart, you'll figure it out," he chuckled.

Erela rolled her eyes at him. "Think you're so sly."

The boy nodded. "You'll figure it out," he said and crawled into the barrel to the Hufflepuff common room.

Erela merely sighed and crawled in just behind him. Just when she felt the soft carpet, Landon took her hand and pulled her up. Once on her feet, Erela felt as if his hand lingered seconds longer before gently letting go. Something about the way he did that sent her heart racing and her face flush to dark red. She swore if she were like Stacee, her hair would change to the brightest pink imaginable. She looked up at him, and just as quickly, Landon dropped his eyes and looked toward the boys' side of the room.

"I'm turning in for the night. I'll see you tomorrow?" Landon started.

"Yeah . . ." she nodded. And before he left, Erela noticed a tint of pink that glowed on his cheeks. She remained in the common room and rubbed the hand Landon had touched gently. _Guess_, his voice echoed. "I'm getting way too ahead of myself . . ." she mumbled to herself.


	26. Chapter 26: Flight

**CHAPTER 26: Flight**

Erela yawned and stretched out in her bed before she kicked the covers off. Then was immediately slapped by the autumn temperature and pulled the covers over her head. Dammit . . . too cold. Even after years of growing up in Europe, she never got used to the autumn and winter season. She was more of a spring and summer girl after all. Michael actually made a joke about "a robot" not liking the cold season if she was just as lifeless.

She took a peek under her covers and saw that she was completely alone. It must have been the evening, perhaps four. The match was in an hour. Erela quickly jumped out of bed and bundled herself up in her skinnies over her thermals, boots, a red long sleeved top, coat, and raveled a red scarf around her neck. Since it was bloody cold out, she left her hair down to keep her warmth, which gave it a gentle wavy curl to her hair from her hair being up in a braid in her sleep. Eleven Celsius wasn't her favorite degree. Perhaps she inherited her mother's Californian genes.

The tall lanky girl crawled out of the girls' room and slipped into yellow fingerless gloves when she saw Landon and Stacee in the common room. "There you are, brown eyes," Landon started. "We were beginning to think you woke up earlier."

"You know I'm not a morning person," she yawned.

"Lets get something fast and get to the stadium, we might not get the spot we want," Stacee started and turned to the exit.

Landon and Erela looked at each other with a restrained look on their face, they knew that wasn't the reason Stacee wanted to hurry to the stadium. The three of them ate their lunch quickly before running off to the stadium with the rest of the students. Just like the Quidditch World Cup they experienced in the summer, it was crowded. Everyone was pushing and yelling over each other in excitement as they entered the stadium that appeared miniature to Erela now ever since the summer event. The three of them slowly walked to the far end of the stadium where they knew Laila would be flying on her broom in front of the three golden hoops.

Stacee was their beaker to know where they were going, as usual. Once they had all made it to their seats, the Slytherins and Gryffindors flew out of their waiting rooms and positioned themselves around the stadium high above the audience. Everyone cheered and called of the names of the players they knew. Laila flew in position and had an intense look in her eyes once the Quaffle was thrown and the Bludger and Snitch were released.

The game was intense as always. Especially since it was against the lions and the snakes, the most well known enemies since the school was founded. Their matches were always the fiercest ones the year. The Slytherins had always been tough and tried to cheat and get away with it, but they were obviously far more brutal against the Gryffindors. One of the Beaters, in fact, actually tried to knock Laila off her broom a couple times. But the girl managed to dodge them with ease.

Within an hour of play, a Slytherin Chaser actually jumped off their broom with a Quaffle in their arms and threw themselves toward one of the hoops. Laila tried to cover the hoop, but was knocked off her broom and through the hoop as they fell to the ground, just moments before the Gryffindor Seeker caught the Snitch.

The moment they saw Laila knocked off her broom, Stacee bolted out of his spot. Erela and Landon chased after him for the Gryffindor's side to go and check on the Keeper. Since she was the first to hit the ground, she ended up with a broken shoulder and would have to stay in the Hospital Wing for the night for her shoulder to go back into place with potion work that could have her back up within two days.

"I think I'll stick around here guys, I'll see you tonight," Stacee started.

Erela and Landon didn't object and left the Hospital Wing. "You think that Chaser is going to get in trouble?"

"No," Landon rolled his eyes. "Slytherins and Gryffindors get away with everything."

"But wasn't that too risky? He injured someone!"

"People get injured in Quidditch all the time, it's not an uncommon thing."

"I know, but . . ." Erela started and pinched the bridge of her nose and unraveled her scarf and tied it around her waist.

Landon shoved his hands in his jacket pocket and looked up at the ceiling as they walked down the corridors. "Hey, I have an idea that we can do," he started.

"Yeah?" she looked up at him.

"You're going to hate me though," he laughed.

"It can't be that bad," Erela rolled her eyes.

Landon looked down at the girl with a big smirk on his face. "Want to try flying?"

Her expression dropped within a split second. "You remember how bad I was at flying, right?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "How you managed to pass that class is beyond me."

"And hence why I haven't picked up a broom ever since," she sighed.

"That's why we're giving it a try again," Landon started and bolted for the broom closet.

"Landon!" she hissed and chased after him. "Landon, we're going to get in trouble."

"No we're not," Landon rolled his eyes and took two rather old Nimbus 2000s and ran out of the castle. "Hurry up!"

Erela looked back behind them for any sight of professors or snitching students before she ran out just behind the tall werewolf boy. They ran through the bridge, down the trail and toward the Black Lake, far away from any onlookers. And with it being so dark, they were perfectly well hidden.

Erela pursed her lips and rubbed her fingers uncomfortably before Landon tossed her one of the brooms. "Here."

"Landon, I can't—"

"Yeah you can," he chuckled and easily kicked off, levitation was one of his strong points so it seemed. "I'll be right here to instruct you and make sure you won't fall off your ass. At least as less as possible."

"That's reassuring . . ." she said grimly and carefully swung her leg over the broom. The last time she rode a broom she was eleven. She was convinced flying wasn't her thing and was meant to have her feet planted to the ground. She huffed and weakly kicked the broom.

"A little harder, brown eyes."

Erela blew her hair out of her eyes and kicked harder, the Nimbus 2000 levitated off the ground and Erela became stiff from the feel of her feet off the ground. She was shaky, which the broom was reacting too and was vibrating underneath her. "This is a bad idea," she started.

"Geez, relax," the boy laughed.

"Too much to ask," Erela shook her head.

"How about you start off with loosening your death grip around the neck," he suggested and flew a little closer. "You're not going to die from falling a foot off the ground."

"You never know . . ." she said sarcastically.

"Just do it you dweeb." Erela huffed and stiffly loosened her hands around the neck of the broom. "Haven't you ever ridden a bike?"

"Yes, but the difference between a bike and a broom is that one of them has wheels and gravity applies."

"Balancing is the same thing. Just imagine you're on a bike," he shrugged. Erela blinked at him and looked at the tip, trying so hard to stay still and find some balance. The vibration calmed down and her shaking had ceased. "Okay, now try levitating a couple more feet."

"I think I'm okay with being a foot off the ground . . ."

"Come on," he laughed and lightly raised the tip of her broom upward, which raised her up a little bit more. Erela squealed and became stiff again as she rose five more feet. "Relax. You're doing fine."

"I get the feeling you're trying to get me killed . . ." she started grimly.

"Wow, can't believe you figured out my diabolical plan," he rolled his eyes.

"You and Stacee really love sarcasm . . ." she started and lightly pushed the tip down which moved her downward. Erela kept skidding to a stop, in fear she was flying too fast and she couldn't help but notice Landon laughing at her. She blushed dark red as she carefully touched the ground with her foot. Erela hopped off her broom and looked up at the werewolf boy that was easily gliding down to her.

"At least you didn't crash into a tree," he chuckled and swung one leg over on one side and cruised the old fashioned, yet "elegant" way of flying a broom. He then moved back and fell back, which scared Erela and cried out in surprise, but easily caught himself with his legs and hung upside down from his broom. "Chill, brown eyes," he laughed.

"Sorry for caring . . ." she rolled her eyes.

Landon smiled at her and propped himself up again and stood on the footing off the old broom, pulled it upright so he stood up and leaned toward the girl, making the broom glide over with his weight. "You know what?"

"What . . .?"

"It's okay if you're not good at some things," he chuckled. Erela was about to object, but he interrupted her, "You're still amazing."

Erela pursed her lips and looked away to hide her blushing red face. Good thing it was dark out. Unless Landon could see in the dark too given that werewolves were nocturnal creatures. "You're saying weird things again."

"Erela . . ." Landon's fingers slid up her jawline and pulled her face to look at him and pressed his forehead to hers. She immediately felt how hot he felt. Unless that was really her from the sudden touch and was about to pass out due to an emotional heatstroke. "Do you like anyone?" Her heart skipped a beat, definitely within Landon's hearing as well as was capable of hearing her breath quickening. She pursed her lips and swallowed that giant lump in her throat that threatened to choke her. Erela let out a shallow breath and nodded. "Do you want to share?"

She shook her head. He was teasing her . . . of course he was teasing her. That was his kind of character. Landon loved to make friendly fun of Erela due to her social awkwardness. It was just another game to her that she was going to go along with.

"Have you figured out what I was thinking about a couple days ago?"

Erela thought about it, but her mind always went to that same conclusion. That he liked her. But it was too good to be true. "Not exactly figured out . . . just a guess . . ."

"And?"

She swallowed the large lump in her throat again and inaudibly muttered, "You like me." Erela immediately assumed she said it too quietly for him to hear. But—

"You're right . . ."

She quickly looked up at him, which lead him to let go of the broom, took her face, and kissed her deeply. Erela had frozen for a moment before her fingers snaked up his face and through his hair. Landon pulled her closer to him, deepening their kiss after he felt how she responded in an almost bruising and desperate manner.

Her heart raced, their faces radiated intense heat of blush, and embraced one another ever so tightly. Erela swore she could hear her heart in her ears and knew for a fact that he could hear it all. They loosen their hold around one another and breathed heavily for the first time for what felt like a lifetime. A big smile was forming upon Erela's harshly pink lips that screamed from the kiss and tried to hide her happiness.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you . . ." Landon sighed.


	27. Chapter 27: Awkward Teenagers

**CHAPTER 27: Awkward Teenagers**

Landon and Erela walked back toward the common room in silence to allow what happened to sink in. She looked up at him for a moment and dropped her eyes when he glanced down at her. Their kiss was on repeat in her head, a reminder of how he felt about her and his response when she accepted his act on interest. She rubbed her fingers to the palm of her fingerless gloves to wipe the nervous sweat off.

He liked her. He liked her back. Erela felt his eyes on her again before his long fingers brushed against the back of her hand and light as a feather against her fingers before he wrapped his pinky around hers. An awkward and nervous step to hand holding, yet enough to read that he was giving her the chance to either wrap her fingers around his or slide away. She pursed her lips to keep that goofy smile of hers from showing and hesitantly inched her fingers around his hand. His fingers gently maneuvered about and intertwined around Erela's fingers. His hand felt soft and hot against her shaking hand.

"You okay?" Landon asked and rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm not sure how to react," Erela started and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry . . ." Landon started.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I kissed you before even considering you probably didn't like me the same way," he answered timidly.

"It's okay," she chuckled. In all honesty, she was afraid of telling him and then be turned down seconds later. Nothing was more awkward than telling your friend you had a crush on him.

"I'm relieved though . . ." he sighed and smiled at Erela. "I was nervous you'd push me off."

Erela lightly smiled a little and huffed quickly. "Well . . . I kind of had a crush on you for a while," she started. "Lets say about . . . three years? Maybe?"

"Three years," he repeated with a twinge of laughter in his tone and ran his fingers through his hair. "Then that makes both of us . . ."

"Excuse me?"

Landon smiled at her. "Yeah."

Erela blushed dark red and played with a curl of her hair. "So . . . you've liked me for a while too . . ." she started with an awkward smirk.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Erela pursed her lips to keep that goofy smile of hers to grow any bigger. "I'm curious how—why really?"

Landon stuck a tongue out at Erela. "Because of reasons."

"Reasons, wow. I should do that more often," she laughed and rolled her eyes. All in all, she was happy. Genuinely happy. "So um . . . how does this work?" she asked.

Landon chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Look it up, book worm."

"As simple as that," she sighed quietly.

"Yeah—no?" Landon shrugged, "I don't know."

"Better run for the hills now," Erela started. "I would probably be the worst girlfriend ever," she rolled her eyes without a doubt in her mind.

"Have you dated yourself?" Landon asked.

"No, but even I know I'm rather unpleasant to be around at times," she pursed her lips. "Reasons?" she tried again and looked up at him.

"Not going to tell you," he shook his head with a smirk. "What about you?"

"Uuuuuuuuuh . . ." Erela pursed her lips and dug deep into her head about the question. After she had spent some time with him since the last two weeks of fifth year, she had figured out what she liked about him. Landon was always warm and welcoming, a goofball at times, had a smile on his face eighty-five percent of the time, and somehow knew how to brighten up peoples' day. "You're very friendly, interestingly awkward at times . . ." she started listing things out. "I'll have to let that question sink in for a while for a better answer," she lied ever so quietly and tapped the tip of her nose. When in actuality, she wasn't exactly ready to tell him the rest of her reasons if he wasn't going to share.

"Well thanks," he rolled his eyes with a slight smile.

"You're just going to keep your reasons to yourself, aren't you?" she rolled her eyes and made way into the Hufflepuff common room after she tapped the "password" against the pile of barrels.

"That's kind of a personal thing."

"Alright, I'll shy away from that subject then," she nodded and kept to herself. "Ground rules I should know about?" she asked innocently.

Landon snorted before he busted out laughing, making Erela blush embarrassingly. "Ground rules? We aren't moving in together."

Erela looked around the common room. "I don't know if you've noticed, we sort of do live together along with sixty-eight other people," she chuckled. "I mean, like what not to bring up or anything ooooooooor we just play it by ear?" She suddenly thought of her questions as incredibly dumb. "Don't judge me, I'm new at this . . ."

Landon laughed a little more. "You don't set ground rules when you start dating someone. I'm totally judging you," he teased.

Her mind completely baffled as she pursed her lips with her face turning completely beat red. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Quite," Landon grinned.

"Good, turns out there's going to be a lot of moments like this coming from me," she sighed.

Landon smiled and gently pecked her forehead with his lips before he turned to go up to turn in for the night. "See you around Ela."

"See ya," she nodded and turned to her room too.

One of the girls, Erela wasn't paying attention to who, saw the small affectionate action and wanted details. "So—"

"Don't start with me," she mumbled quickly and crashed into bed. Erela needed time to calm down a bit, keep her composure so her overly happy side didn't explode out of her. Erela was completely overwhelmed with joy. Dating . . . she was actually Landon's girlfriend. Her heart was racing so fast it was difficult to breathe. Erela changed into comfortable pajamas and fell asleep within seconds.

Again . . . the forked road was presented before her. Erela was about to step onto the clean and easy road when stopped, turned away, and looked toward the uneasy road. She then heard something beside her. Erela looked up and found Landon next to her. His hand held hers and gave it a light squeeze. Her hand trembled in his as she felt herself slip away from his grasp. He tightened his hold around her, to keep her from walking away. But, she managed and approached the uneasy road.

No . . . no, she didn't want to go there. The one road that she knew would lead her to ruin. Erela looked back at Landon and tried to call out to him. But he just stood there with a blank look on his face and stared ahead at the easy road. Landon! Landon!

Erela gasped awake, covered in cold sweat and practically clawed at her pillow and sheets. She sat up carefully and pressed her palm against her forehead and wiped her sweat off. It couldn't be . . .

Her future had changed . . .


	28. Chapter 28: Reading

**CHAPTER 28: Reading**

The following days fell into a regular routine. Erela would wake up, wondered if the event after the Quidditch match was real, meet the boys in the common room as usual, Erela would behave as if everything were normal while Landon did just the same, and whenever they had to go to their separate classes to elective classes they didn't take together, Landon would slip a quick kiss and leave.

Within four days since their first kiss, Erela finally told herself it wasn't a dream. That Landon being her boyfriend was a reality.

Erela sat in the Great Hall with a small plate of untouched food while she was staring into her foggy crystal ball that she had to purchase in Diagon Alley for her fifth year. As always, seeing other peoples' future was the easy part, all except for hers. She couldn't see past a certain point of her life in Hogwarts. That was her only hint that her future was still being written. She stared hard into the foggy cloud and waited . . . and waited . . . without blinking.

Wait . . . Erela leaned closer when she saw something was coming through. It was slowly starting to become clear. She saw—

"Hey, loser," Landon greeted as he wrapped his arms around her and made Erela jump with small fright. He chuckled at her reaction. "Hard at work, like always."

"Hey to you too . . ." she answered timidly and blushed deep pink. "I almost had something."

"That's progress. Right?"

"It's kind of a big deal with what I was trying to get to," she sighed. Erela would have to try again later. "How was class?"

"Boring."

"So nothing new."

"Nope," Landon smirked and sat across from her. "You?"

"Same old, same old," Erela shrugged. "We got into palm reading this time."

"Cool," he nodded. "Any good at it?"

"I'm okay," she shrugged. "Need some practice, of course."

"Sure," he lightly smiled and placed his hand out in front of her with his palm faced up.

Erela gently smiled and took his hand into hers and rubbed her thumb against his palm. They were unrealistically soft it baffled her. She lightly opened up his palm a little too examine his lines and clumsily identify them. "My palm reading isn't that great," she reminded him.

"Alright," he chuckled.

Erela looked down at his palm and immediately noticed his fate line. It appeared rather deep with lots of breaks on them. "Let's see . . . you have a rather promising fate that for sure will happen. Aaaaaaand, the breaks on the lining show that it is capable of change that you won't be able to control."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Erela shook her head. "Not all the time. It really depends on how you react to it," she answered and looked back down at his palm. "What other things do you want me to look into?"

"I don't know. Ummmm, how's my life?" he shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"You can have a go."

"Oookay, if you insist," the girl sighed quietly and looked at the main line. "Well, it's long, so your life expectancy will last a long while. You'll be in good health too. Since it crosses your palm, you'll be heavily influenced by travel. And you'll be able to recuperate easily," she read in a monotone.

"Well that sounds good."

Erela rolled her eyes at him. "It sounds great. You'll be fine."

"Didn't you say not to take your readings serious since you're still an amateur at this?" he raised a brow at her.

"Well . . . yeah," she shrugged and brushed her hair off her shoulders and dropped her eyes to his palm again. Erela's dark eyes wandered to his heart line, or his love line and read it through quickly. His line started in between the middle and index finger and little lines that ran downwards from his heart line . . . it all wasn't a good sign. The meaning of it meant he tended to easily give his heart away and the small lines from the heart line indicated disappointments in love. Not only that, but there were so many of them. All were rather short.

Her heart sank when she read the lining before Landon's hand closed around her hands. "Hey."

"Hey," she rolled her eyes with a small smile. As disappointed as she felt, she kept the emotion to herself and put on her mask to hide her feelings. It was probably nothing. She was new at palm reading anyway. For all she knew, she misread it. She really hoped it was a misreading.


	29. Chapter 29: Reason One

**CHAPTER 29: Reason One**

"Have you kissed her yet?"

"Shut up, Landon . . ." Stacee said grimly.

"Have you?"

"I said stop."

"Was there any tongue?" Landon kept teasing.

"Seriously, man . . ."

"Have you eloped?"

"For the love of god, Landon! Stop asking!" Stacee growled.

"Then talk, Eitheridge!" Landon busted out laughing. Erela just sat back and slowly ate her food while Landon kept harassing Stacee about what was going on between him and Laila, the Gryffindor girl.

"No, just stop asking," Stacee mumbled and looked away. Erela could immediately tell he was keeping himself from blushing as well as was trying to keep his hair in the same shade of pink/purple so he wouldn't satisfy the werewolf's constant teasing.

"You're not answering, so you must be hiding something," Landon rolled his eyes. "Tell me already, Pinky."

Stacee then tackled him from their bench and fell to the ground, which brought on some interest with students to find the two boys wrestling each other. Erela sighed and continued on with her breakfast. It was almost normal at that point for them to wrestle each other, especially when Landon called Stacee: "Pinky." They don't hurt each other anyway, it was more like playing than anything.

"You two are lunatics," Erela yawned and looked over at the entrance of the Great Hall to find Laila walk in. She approached the crowd around the werewolf and metamorphmagus and took a peek at what was going on before she looked toward Erela.

"Should I ask?"

"If you want," she shook her head. "This is pretty normal really. They should be done in a couple seconds after they finish laughing it off."

"They're . . . rather close," Laila commented and sat next to Erela.

"Yeah," she nodded and sipped her pumpkin juice. "That's pretty normal too."

"Any reason why they're doing this?"

"Landon kept harassing Stacee with questions about you and Stacee," she answered simply.

"And he didn't answer them?" Laila laughed.

"Nope," Erela chuckled. "He just kept avoiding all the questions thrown at him. How very Stacee of him."

Laila laughed and saw the guys stood back up and side hug it out when they saw Laila had joined. "Well speak of the devil," Landon started with a giant smile on his face.

"Don't," Stacee growled and nudged his best friend.

"Fine," Landon rolled his eyes and looked at Erela. "Good show?"

"Could have been better," Erela shrugged with an attempt of sarcasm.

"Dweeb," he snickered. "Keep the sarcasm to Stacee."

"Alright," Erela sighed. "I'm too awkward to pull it off?"

"Yes," he nodded and pulled her up to him, his arms wrapped around her waist and held her lovingly. "But that's one of the things I like about you. You're awkward."

He had an odd taste in girls then, but Erela couldn't help but lightly smile. "Interesting reason," she said quietly.

"Obviously I have more than that," Landon rolled his eyes at her and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Gross guys," Stacee commented from his seat at the Hufflepuff table.

The werewolf boy laughed a little, draped his arm over Erela's shoulder, and turned her to the exit of the Great Hall. And he made sure to flip Stacee the bird before the left the mess room. "I don't know how you two can have so much energy," Erela commented.

"You've managed to catch up with us," Landon shrugged and kissed the corner of her eye.

What Erela noticed was that Landon always gave her kisses while it was rare for her to do the same. It was normal for him to express his affection, Erela was still warming up to it. And Landon was more than aware of that, God bless his patience. "I try," Erela shrugged with a yawn.

"Tired already?"

"I've been having a difficult time sleeping lately . . ." she answered. That damn dream kept reoccurring. And, like always, she would wake up before even approaching the road. What was different was that Landon was progressively getting farther and farther away from her. Not physically, more like mentally. He seemed so distant, much different than in reality. Whenever she tried to call out to him, he never turned to look at her. She felt ignored.

"Don't freak out. I know this will sound ridiculous and baffling to you, but why don't you skip class to take a nap?" he shrugged and looked down at her, waiting for her reaction.

Skip class!? What? But then she would be behind on her work! "I can't afford to skip class today," she started.

"See? I knew you would react like that," he laughed. "From what I know, today is your easiest classes. Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, right?" Of course he would know, every house was stuck with one another for all of their classes except for their electives. "I don't know how often you skip class, I'm thinking never," he rolled his eyes. "Mental health days is healthy. It's fine to take a break, you dork."

Erela sighed and rubbed corner of her eye. "You're going to take notes for me?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered smugly. "I'll just hang out with you."

"You got to stop skipping classes. With the exception of full moon days," Erela shrugged.

"Whatever," Landon rolled his eyes at her. "You make it sound like wanting to spend time with you is a bad thing."

"I'm not saying that at all . . ." Erela muttered and blushed.

Landon gently chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You're so damn awkward it's cute."

"You're strange," she rolled her eyes as the two of them entered the Hufflepuff common room.

The werewolf boy jumped onto the couch and patted his chest. Erela furrowed his brows at him quizzically when Landon rolled his eyes. "Get over here already." Erela blinked before she hesitantly walked over to him. "Never tried cuddling?"

"I never tried any of this," she reminded him and sat between his legs.

Landon pulled her to him and pet her head as she made herself comfortable. Her ear pressed over his chest and listened to quickened beats of his heart. Landon's cheek touched the top of her head, his arms wrapped around her, and closed his eyes. His face burned against the top of her head, indicating that he was blushing if the nervous beats didn't send a clear message.

"You're something else . . ." he whispered quietly and kissed the top of her head.

Erela lightly smiled and closed her eyes before she slipped away mentally. The two slept dreamlessly in great comfort.


	30. Chapter 30: Highlights of the Day

**CHAPTER 30: Highlights of the Day**

The month was going by swimmingly. The full moon cycle was slowly approaching as Halloween was around the corner. Erela saw some conflict coming from Landon's side of the relationship boat as his time of the month was getting closer. She wondered if it had something to do with her safety, but brushed that off since Landon shared his thoughts on the matter. If it were a problem, he would have said something, right?

The sixth year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class revisiting how to conjure a Patronus charm. Erela completely dreaded it when she heard Professor Haxel say that. Yes, she hadn't practiced since she witnessed her boyfriend transform into a werewolf the month before, but it was still something she hadn't tried to do since then.

As Erela mustered the happiest memory she could think of, one of her classmates flicked her ear and broke her concentration. She rubbed her ear in frustration and shot a hard glare at Michael, who snickered at her like a lunatic. The Hufflepuff girl smacked his arm and he tapped her forehead back playfully.

Professor Haxel coughed at them to get back to their studies, which immediately snapped the two from their playing. But they both snickered for a couple seconds before they went back to their practice. Landon eyeballed Erela for a moment before the boy effortlessly conjured his Patronus. The stag appeared much brighter than the first time and felt much warmer than before. The werewolf looked toward Erela and warmly smiled at her.

Erela pursed her lips and looked away, her face radiated heat to the point that she knew for a fact that everyone could tell she was blushing if they looked her way. Once she brushed some escaped hair behind her ear with a wave of her wand, silver light flowed from the tip of her wand and took shape. She watched the silver current bind and transform before it spread its wings and took flight around the classroom. Erela's Patronus flew around the other students and successful conjured Patronus' quickly before it slowed and landed onto the antlers of Landon's stag Patronus.

An owl. If she remembered correctly from her text reading, owl Patronus indicated the skeptical, perceptive, and keen people. Rather stubborn when it comes to trying to get the truth, rather cynical when it comes to the less honorable nature of people, but still surrounded by friends that tolerate their personality. Well that explained a lot.

Landon looked back at Erela in interest and back at the silver owl that perched onto his stag. "You and your birds," he chuckled and shook his head.

"How was I supposed to know I matched an owl?" she started with a chuckle and crossed her arms.

"First time successfully conjuring the charm?" he asked.

"Yep," she nodded with a small smirk.

"What memory did you use this time?"

Erela pursed her lips and brushed her escaped bangs behind her ear. "You . . ." she blushed. "First time we kissed . . . and other things . . ." she muttered very quietly that Erela knew for a fact only Landon could hear with his keen sense of hearing.

Landon lightly chuckled and very gently took her hand into his and pressed his lips to her knuckles. "You're adorable."

Professor Haxel coughed once more, that time with a little annoyance in his tone. Erela and Landon practically threw each others' hands away from each other and pretended they didn't do anything with a tweaked smile they tried to refrain from showing. Haxel merely rolled his eyes at the two and returned to eyeballing all the students that continued on their practice.

Once the class was over, Erela's owl Patronus faded away at the same time as everyone else's and they were all dismissed. Everyone went to pack their things when the professor called for Stacee and Landon. "What did you two do this time?" Erela rolled her eyes.

"Hell if we know," Stacee shrugged and slung his pack over his back.

"I'll see you back in the common room," Landon waved Erela off.

"Sure," she nodded and turned out the door. Wonder what Haxel wanted from them. And when she walked out the door, Michael's arm wrapped around Erela's neck and messed up her hair. "Dammit Michael!" she hissed.

"Not with your boy toy today?" he laughed.

"The professor wanted to talk to him and Stacee," she growled and pushed the boy off him. Great, messed up hair. Erela then pulled the rubber band from her braid and brushed her hair to get rid of the mess of tangles Michael caused. "How's your club coming along? I hardly see you outside of classes anymore."

"Maybe because you've been hanging out with your boyfriend lately," Michael rolled his grey eyes.

"I would be more than happy to hang out with you too," Erela rolled her eyes back and nudged him.

"Will he be okay with that? Or will he be an overprotective dog protecting his mate?" he bounced his brows in a seductive manner, hinting at her.

"Stop it," she growled. "He probably won't be okay with it, considering you two absolutely hate each other."

"While it is true that I don't like him . . ." Michael sighed. "This is the first time I've seen you smile to anyone else besides me," he said in disgust and another tone she wasn't sure was actually there.

"Are you jealous?" Erela chuckled.

"What? I'm allowed to be jealous toward someone who takes my job at making my friend come out of her robot personality," Michael sighed.

She merely rolled her eyes at him and nudged him with her shoulder. "Well sorry. You two will have to split the pay."

"You are just TERRIBLE at sarcastic jokes," Michael laughed.

"I'm working on it . . ." she sighed. "I'll see you around eventually, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded with a smile. "I'll come to you when I have the time to hang out."

"That club of yours really takes up a lot of your time . . ."

"Yeeeeeeeah, but I think it'll be worth it once I graduate," Michael replied with a shrug and a big smirk.

"I hope so if it takes up your time immediately after class the last two years."

"Get out of here you damned robot," Michael chuckled. "Clean your face thoroughly, your pet must be a wet kisser when he's panting hot for you."

"Michael!" she hissed as Michael rounded around the corner with laughter.

Still a total asshole to Landon . . . Erela rolled her eyes and continued back to the basement. One more class to go. The tall Hufflepuff girl looked around the corner of her room and tossed her bag to her bed before she three herself to the couch. She let out a yawn and pressed the couch pillow over face, hopefully to take a quick nap before going to Transfiguration with the boys.

Something brushed against the back of her hand, Erela flicked it off. The same feeling touched the back of her hand, that time she decided to pick it and examine the soft material. Once she pulled the pillow off her face, flower petals rained from the ceiling and tickled her skin. When Erela sat up, she looked around the room and took notice that pink petals were only falling on her.

Erela heard some laughter just behind her and turned to Landon. "Hey."

"Hi," she chuckled and brushed the petals off her head. "A bouquet of flowers is inconvenient because . . .?"

"Because flowers are kind of dead this season, given its autumn," Landon rolled his eyes. He dropped his bag by one of the armchairs as he approached the tall girl and took her face for a deep kiss on the lips. "You're beautiful . . ." he sighed.

And there he went again and made her blush. That would be the first time anyone had called her beautiful. "You don't mean that . . ."

"I do," Landon smiled and pressed his forehead to hers. "And you are."

_Plain looking flat-chested girls are his thing now, I guess,_ Erela thought to herself. But her thoughts were immediately erased when he kissed her again. She noticed that they hardly make any lip contact, in fact it was the first time they kissed since their very first two weeks ago.

"I love you . . ." he whispered.

Those three words completely caught her off guard. Erela felt as if someone knocked the wind out of her. He loved her . . . she knew he had feelings for her, but that strongly? Landon lightly brushed his thumb to her cheek, his skin left trails of fire behind it and made her feel that much hotter to the touch. Her heart thumped madly against her chest and echoed in her ears and muffled her thoughts.

"I love you too . . ." Erela said without thinking and shared one more long kiss.


	31. Chapter 31: Late Evening

**CHAPTER 31: Late Evening**

Erela had holed herself in her room to do her study time when her stomach betrayed her and demanded food. The boys were most likely still at the Great Hall eating their late dinner, they both ate like cows and never gained any weight, it was absurd. On her way, she heard an argument and immediately recognized their voices. Geez, what silly thing were they discussing this time? Erela rounded the corner and found Landon and Stacee in a heated argument away from the Great Hall.

It was rather late, so the number of students present was rather small. Not only that, but the Hufflepuff basement was incredibly close to the kitchen, making it to bed before curfew wasn't an issue.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Landon hissed.

"I was thinking of investigating!" Stacee snapped back.

"You're getting involved into something dangerous, Stac," the werewolf boy spat.

Something dangerous . . .? Now that sort of topic wasn't common amongst the boys. "Waiting for something to happen will become far more worse than doing something about it," Stacee argued.

"You're being ridiculous—"

"I'm not and you know it," the metamorphmagus growled.

Better break them up before it would get worse. "You're being irrationally stupid and—" Landon was soon interrupted when Stacee's fist met Landon's eye.

"Woah! Hey, none of that!" Erela started and quickened her pace toward the boys and stopped Landon from throwing a punch back at Stacee. "Hey, easy—"

"You asked for it, you fuck!" Stacee spat.

"Merlin's pants! What the hell is going on?" Erela yelled over them.

"Nothing . . ." Landon sighed and lightly touched his eye that was slowly becoming red and puffy.

Stacee rolled his eyes and answered: "Investigating a rumor . . ."

Landon shot him a look. "What rumor?" she asked.

"It's nothing," the werewolf boy tried again.

"The Dark Arts cult," Stacee said in annoyance. "You've heard about it, right?"

"A couple whispers here and there, yeah," Erela shrugged.

"I've noticed some things—"

"That you shouldn't be poking your nose into," Landon interrupted.

Stacee gave him a hard look and continued, "I've been hearing things . . ." Erela raised her brows at him. "Literally hearing things in the walls."

"Excuse me . . .?"

"They're usually at night times and I would hear chants going on, but could never find where it was coming from," he started.

"So you've been out looking for these kids that are out making demonic chants or something?" Erela started. Obviously she wasn't taking much in the conversation, it was just silly for there to be something terrible in Hogwarts such as a cult dedicated to Dark Magic.

"I started looking around when I smelled blood when I was walking down in the dungeons on our way to Potions class."

Erela blinked and looked up at Landon, he would have smelled something far earlier than anyone else and he hadn't said a word. "Landon . . ." she started in a tone that practically threatened to turn into a stern voice.

"It's none of our business . . ." he rolled his eyes. "And we shouldn't get involved in something like this . . ." There it was, concern. It wasn't that he was afraid; no he was more worried on behalf of his friend's life.

Stacee sighed and ran his fingers through his hair that slowly started to transition to its usual pink color. "Whatever . . . I'm turning in for the night . . ." he started.

"Don't make any detours . . . I'll be able to hear and smell you if you go in a different direction . . ." the freckled boy called without looking to Stacee's way. "I wouldn't be surprised if that asshole was in the cult . . ." he muttered quietly to himself as he scratched the back of his head.

"Who?"

Landon exhaled a breath through his nostrils and shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Nope, say it . . ." Erela said sternly.

"No."

"Yes."

"Seriously."

"SERIOUSLY . . . say it . . ." she tried with emphasis in the word.

"Fucking fine . . . your Slytherin buddy . . ."

Erela furrowed her brows at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You think he has something to do with the cult?"

"How often do you see him . . .?" he asked quietly, but in an obvious tone of a challenge.

"During class."

"I meant outside of class, Ela . . ."

Erela pursed her lips and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Once in a blue moon . . ."

"And he hasn't said anything about this club he's in—"

"That's not actual proof, Landon," she interrupted him. The thought of her best friend being accused of dangerous business such as some cult dedicated to evil was just . . . unreal. It was more of something from a nightmare, really.

"Don't be ignorant . . ."

"But you can't go making accusations like that . . ." she snapped and turned away from him.

"Ela, wait," Landon called and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" she hissed and tried to pull away from him. But he didn't budge and pulled her in.

"Don't walk away . . ." he said quietly and pressed his lips to her head. "I'm sorry . . . I got all worked up . . ."

"That happens a lot . . ." Erela commented.

The boy let out a sigh and brushed his fingers against her braid and pulled the rubber band off. Erela looked up at him and narrowed her eyes at him, he knew she wasn't crazy about having her hair undone. "It looks nice like this . . ." Landon commented with a smirk and ran his fingers through her hair.

Erela tried to stay angry at him . . . But the damn boy always knew what to say . . .

Landon gently wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her lips, as soft as a feather. She pursed her lips and softly touched his cheek, some inches away from his swollen eye. "How's your eye?"

"It stings and I can hardly see through it," Landon shrugged. "It's not the first time Stacee punched me though, so I'm used to it."

"You're way too casual about things like this . . ." Erela said grimly.

Landon laughed lightly and kissed her again, that time a little more passionately.


	32. Chapter 32: October Moon

**CHAPTER 32: October Moon**

"Drink it."

"No."

"Drink it."

"No."

"Drink it!"

"No, Ela. I don't want to," the sickly looking freckled boy fought.

"Landon . . . Stacee and I love you to death. We've accepted your "illness" for a while, one of us for years, and we don't judge you. At. All," Erela said as she held a bottle of Wolfsbane in her hand, that she managed to ask Stacee to do. Knowing Erela, she would have successfully brewed one after her seventh try since the potion was difficult to make.

Landon stared at her then at the disgusting vial of crap that would help him stay sane in wolf form. As much as she was aware that he hated being reminded he wasn't human like his best friend and girlfriend, his logic to have his instincts run wild was insane. It clearly endangered Stacee and Erela as well as any human that was stupid enough to wander close to the woods on a full moon. Why Stacee hadn't said anything after all those years baffled her. But, all in all, Stacee wanted his best friend to feel comfortable in his own skin, and not being able to remember the nights before seemed passable for the young wolf.

He let out a sigh and took the vial and uncorked it. Immediately, Landon started coughing once smoke gracefully lifted from the mouth of the bottle. "You didn't make this, did you?" Landon asked Erela.

"I take offense to that . . ." Erela answered grimly. "No, Stacee did. He made the batch for the week. So you don't have to worry about me poisoning you . . ."

"Sorry," he shrugged as he plugged his nose and drank down the disgusting brew. Landon had a rather green look upon his face when he readied himself to swallow down the potion, squeezed his eyes tightly and drained his mouth. "It's disgusting."

"I didn't make it," Erela reminded him with a shrug.

"No no . . . it's usually this vile . . . sugar doesn't work either," he shook his head and put the bottle back down.

"I wonder if the taste of it is really over exaggerated considering you have stronger taste buds," she said.

"Do you want to take a taste and find out?" Landon raised a brow and offered the somewhat empty vial with a few finger licks left of the potion.

"Nooooo, I'm good," she shook her head.

"Then how about a kiss? You can probably still taste a bit left in my mouth," Landon teased and leaned in with his lips puckered up.

"Nope! Not going to happen," Erela chuckled and rolled away from him and stood back up on her feet.

"Awww come on. Just one!"

"No!" she squealed and ran behind the couch.

"Seriously guys . . ." Stacee sighed as he was sitting on the couch Erela hid behind. "I'm still in the room when you show your romantic side . . ."

"Sorry Stacee," Erela apologized. Landon jumped over the couch and caught Erela around her waist.

"Fine," Landon rolled his eyes and lifted Erela off the ground by her waist as if she were a briefcase. "We'll snog elsewhere."

"When did I agree to this?"

"When you made a saliva contract with him," Stacee answered for Erela.

"Thanks for making kissing sound disgusting man . . ." Landon rolled his eyes. Erela chuckled quietly and followed behind Landon once they got out of the barrel. He took her hand and pulled her down a corridor with a small number of students that inhabited it. Once he looked and found a spot some ways away from wandering eyes of students, Landon playfully corner her to a wall and planted a kiss to the top of her head.

"You're very affectionate," she commented with a little laugh.

"I should come with a warning sign: "Warning: showers girlfriend with lots of love," Landon rolled his eyes at her, a tiny smirk upon his lips, and kissed the tip of her nose.

"It should also add the fact that you need to be fed five times a day."

"Think you're so funny?" he chuckled.

"I try . . ." Erela shrugged.

"You're weird."

"Says the one who is currently dating the weird one."

"That's because I'm madly in love with the weird one," he said sweetly and lightly kissed her lips.

"You're not annoyed that I made you drink that potion?" she coughed after she took a whiff of his Wolfsbane breath.

"Slightly," he pursed his lips.

Erela pursed her lips as well. What else could she say? "Sorry . . ." Was all she could say.

Landon stared down at her and let out a small sigh. "You mean well though," he started and awkwardly scratched he back of his head. Usually he would argue rather than just end it right there. But Erela didn't think hard into the matter . . . at least he took it and tried to look into Erela's logic.

She bit her lip and kissed his chin, a wee bit below his labret piercing. "I love you . . ." she mumbled quietly.

Landon looked down at her with a surprised expression upon his face for a moment before the boy looked away from her, a tint of pink glowed on his cheeks. "That's the first time you said that on your own . . ."

"I know . . ." she nodded.

*****

The week had passed and the crew made sure that Landon kept drinking his potion. Once the full moon night had arrive, the three of them wandered toward the Forbidden Forest immediately after dinner.

"You took your potion, right?" Erela asked as she zipped up her jacket.

"Yes . . ." Landon sighed and loosened his tie.

"I'll get the tree house ready just in case the potion fails," Stacee started and ran ahead of them. Gee, that was reassuring . . .

Erela and Landon stopped and looked to one another. "Sorry . . ." he apologized and started to unbutton his shirt.

"It's fine . . ." she replied timidly and pulled her hair back into its usual braid. In case the potion DID fail, she didn't want to chase after her boyfriend with her hair blinding her ninety-seven percent of the time.

Landon tossed her his shirt and tie and continued onward to his pants. Erela turned away to give the boy some privacy. "Nice weather we're having . . ." Landon started.

She chuckled a little and nodded in agreement. "Clear skies," she commented. Dammit, why did Stacee have to disappear during THAT part? He was probably laughing at putting them in an awkward moment. Erela hugged herself when the cold autumn wind blew strongly against her and made the forest moan. Freaking cold season . . . Erela then felt Landon hug her from behind and nuzzle his head to her neck. "Uuuuuummmm—"

"It's fine. I still have my pants on, perv."

Her face angrily blushed and pursed her lips. "I'm not a perv . . ." she growled.

"Then explain this," he started and poked her pink cheeks.

"It's cold."

"Sure," he laughed. "Whatever." And let go of her.

Erela tugged at her braid in her uncomfortable manner in response to his uncalled affectionate hug. She went and tightened her braid until Landon cried out in pain and doubled over. Show time . . . Stacee hadn't come back yet to do the comforting words routine she saw him do twice.

She nervously swallowed a large lump away and stiffly hugged him. "You're fine. It'll be over within seconds . . ." she tried to reassure him.

"Not so close, Ela . . ." Landon growled in between pops and a couple whimpers. Her distance seemed just about right compared to how close the metamorphmagus did before, at least to her. She kept her ground and continued to reassure him throughout the painful process. Landon gripped the back of Erela's jacket and started to hyperventilate. The same gruesome transition went on. His body stretched and widened, hair grew excruciatingly faster all over his body and his warm brown eyes melted into gold. She felt his nails grow and pierce through her clothes that gripped the back of her and dig into her. Her eyes winced and kept her strong façade to not scare Landon.

The transformation had become faster. His back snapped which made him double over on all fours, but not without his claws digging more into Erela's flesh and tore down her back and ripped a deep gash to her left arm. Erela cried out in pain, but immediately stopped herself and bit into the sleeve of her jacket to keep the scream. It was nothing . . . it was just a little scratch . . . just a scratch . . .

She immediately realized warmth ran down her back and arm, followed by agonizing pain and looked down at her bloodied arm. Oh god . . . he actually tore into her. Erela immediately looked up at him and covered as much as she could to keep him from seeing the damage. Erela reached to her back pocket for her wand and squeaked at the agony that stung her back. Open flesh against ripped clothing felt as if her entire body had been damaged rather than a portion of her. Erela held her breath and pulled her wand back and stuttered an incantation, but not with Landon's golden eyes looking over at her from the scent of blood and the sound of her voice.

She saw the look in his eyes . . . horrified at the sight of her blood . . . the deep gash that was visible on the side of her arm where his claws had ended. And the amount of blood he could probably smell. The look in his eyes . . . that was Landon the human, not Landon the animal. And Erela knew he would remember what he did to her because of the affect of the potion.

"Landon . . ." she muttered inaudibly. "It was an accident . . ." Erela tried before he had given her a pained look and ran off. "Landon!" Erela cried out to him and ran after him.

"Ela! What happened?" Stacee called out and came into view. He saw the blood on her and his eyes widened. "What the hell happened?"

"It was an accident," she said and winced in pain. "I tried to do what I saw you did before and tried to reassure him through the transformation."

"Dammit, Ela . . ." Stacee groaned and looked back into the forest where Landon had run off into. "Dammit . . . you should stay away from him for a while."

"What? But—"

"He saw you in this state, right?"

"Well, yes—"

"Then he's going to avoid you as much as possible for hurting you," Stacee sighed. "Just stay in the tree house and close those wounds. Sit it out for this month . . ." the irritated hot pink haired boy said before he chased after the Landon.

Erela sighed in defeat and shivered at the chilled blood that had cooled from the autumn temperature. Well . . . she screwed things up . . .


	33. Chapter 33: Career Choice

**CHAPTER 33: Career Choice**

While the gashes on Erela would heal, it would leave massive scars. She healed herself with a charm that closed the wounds, but not fully. Erela refused to go to the Hospital Wing for the nurse to clean it up properly, if word got out to the Headmistress that she was wounded by the only werewolf on campus, there would be dire consequences. It was a good thing that it was getting chilly anyway, Erela would wear long sleeves to cover the large scratches on her arm.

"Ferula . . ." she muttered as bandages spun around the harshly pink wounds, wrapped around her arm just above her elbow and bandaged up her upper back. Erela had to wake up earlier than her roommates to avoid them seeing the damage, they were gossipers, there was no need for them to know anything.

Erela winced a little at the stinging sensation as she slid her arm through her shirt and buttoned it up. And so they didn't see the evidence with the added white underneath her top, Erela slipped into a half sleeved sweater before she crawled out of her dorm room with her yellow and black tie in her hand. Once she stood up, Erela looked up at Landon who had paused at the sight of her and looked away moments before he scurried out of the Hufflepuff basement.

Ever since the incident a few days before, Landon had been completely avoiding her. Erela could see the heavy look of guilt in his eyes as well as self-loathing for accidentally harming his girlfriend . . . at least, she believed they were still together . . .

She didn't bother to chase after time to tell him it wasn't a big deal, the werewolf boy wouldn't believe it for a second. Beside, Erela knew the fault was all on her. She was far too close to him during his transformation and she demanded he drink the potion. Erela had to deal with the guilt of Landon remembering what he did just like Landon had to deal with his conflicted emotion toward himself and Erela's safety.

For the time being, Erela would leave him alone . . .

Stacee sighed and scratched his head in frustration. "Bad morning?" Erela started.

"Can't really describe it as bad," he shrugged. "Landon can frustrate me at time," he rolled his grey eyes.

"And now I get to see that expression," Erela barely raised her brows at him. After a small talk they had had last year with Stacee's frustration but kept his constant calm composure about his best friend and sister dating one another, it was rather new to physically see that frustration in view.

He rolled his eyes at her and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. At least Stacee still talked to her . . .

"So how long will Landon avoid me?" she asked.

"Depends on what happened. With this," he nodded to her arm, "a long while."

Great . . .

"Just let him do his own thing. He'll either come around or you'll have to chase him down to get over it, most likely he'll take your word for it since he breaks easily for the girl he really likes."

Hopefully option one would be the case.

While Erela knotted her tie, Stacee asked: "What are you going to do after Hogwarts?"

Okay, so they were changing the subject. "I don't know. I've considered being an Auror like my father," Erela answered. But in order to be an Auror, she would have to pass Potions and Charms with an "Exceeds Expectations" grade in her N.E.W.T.s in her seventh year.

"You know you have to pass Potions, right?" Stacee chuckled.

"I know," Erela sighed and leaned her head back. "That's why I said "considered"." She then looked over at the pink haired boy. "So do you have any ideas what you want to do after graduating?" Erela asked.

Stacee laid back on the couch and thought of the question long and hard. "Well, I don't have an exact answer . . ." he started. "But, I want to try for a really high branch in the Ministry. Maybe be Minister," he shrugged.

Erela chuckled lightly. "Minister Stacee Eitheridge," she started in a mocked Cockney accent. Stacee lightly laughed at her sad attempt of a joke. "Not a bad ring to it," she raised her brow. "So what would Minister Stacee do to improve the wizarding world?" she asked..

"First off . . . Civil Rights," Stacee started. That caught Erela's interest. "With the discrimination against Landon and other magical beings that aren't human or partly human, I want to change that," he nodded with a gentle smirk. "It's total crap, you know?"

Erela lightly smiled and nodded. "Yeah . . ." So that was what he wanted to do. It was pretty fitting actually. Stacee had the brains, the motivation, and an authority being in himself that he hadn't quite mustered out of yet. It would take some time to get become Minister, but she somehow knew he would get there. "Well I'll be voting for you when you do run for office," she smirked at him and stood up.

Stacee lightly smiled and stood up after her, and both left the basement for breakfast.


	34. Chapter 34: Silly Thing

**CHAPTER 34: Silly Thing**

It was just getting ridiculous now!

Whenever Erela walked around the corner, Landon walked the other way. Most likely from recognizing her scent or the sound of how she walked set him off and turned away to avoid her. He chose not to eat whenever she ate in the Great Hall. Hell! He even sat on the other side of the classroom during lectures. Whenever the Hufflepuffs had classes with the Slytherin's, Michael sat beside her to fill that empty chair Landon once took up before the accident.

"You guys broke up?" Michael asked.

"No . . ." Erela shook her head. "I don't think so . . ."

"It would be pretty normal if you were the last person to know your boyfriend broke up with you," he shrugged.

"He hadn't . . . said anything like that," she hesitated. "Just . . . having a little tension between us, I guess," she started.

"If he hurts you, it's okay for me to punch him right—"

The sound of a ruler slapped against their table, snapped them out of their conversation in rigid shock and looked up at Professor Haxel. "How often do I have to keep telling you two to pay attention during lecture?" he asked.

"Sorry sir . . ." they both said in unison.

The class quietly chuckled at the two.

Haxel continued on with the lecture and eyeballed Michael and Erela from time to time. When the two sat together, everyone knew they were bound to talk during class, whether it be out loud or in whispers. Erela took a peek toward Landon, who had glanced at her for a moment before he pried his eyes away. Erela huffed and looked back to Professor Haxel and listened to the rest of the lesson.

Once he dismissed class, everyone started to pack up or bolt out of the room immediately. "Go talk to him," Michael sighed.

"It's fine . . ." Erela insisted. He needed his space to think anyway . . .

Michael groaned and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Honestly, whatever it is, it's probably not an issue."

_It actually is . . ._, she thought to herself.

"What aren't you telling me, Ela?" he asked.

Crap . . . he could read her like a book, as usual. "It's pretty personal . . ."

"That never stopped you before . . ."

"It's something between Landon and I."

The Slyhterin boy sighed and pulled the strap of his bag over is shoulder. "Fine . . . protect your monster—"

"Too far, Hughs," she snapped.

Michael grabbed her injured arm and pulled her out of the classroom. His fingers were wrapped around her bandages, hard against the open wounds that stung her. But she had to hold her voice to keep it a secret. Michel's grey eyes looked down at her arm and squeezed it, hurting her more. Oh no . . . he could tell! Her arm felt too stiff to be natural.

When they walked upon the green quad, Michael turned his attention to her. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing . . ." she lied and tried to pry his hand from her. "This hurts, you know . . ."

Michael grasped her harder, that time he got a small cry out of her. "You're usually okay with this much strength whenever we wrestled . . ." he muttered.

"Ever consider that you're still developing and have grown much stronger than me?" Erela hissed and pulled away.

The boy looked down at his hand when he felt something wet on him. On his hand, there was blood. "Don't think it has anything to do with that . . ." he said and showed her his bloodied hand for a moment and shoved his hand into his trouser pocket so others didn't see. Thank Merlin for black robes to hide the blood stained arm on Erela. "What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything. I did this . . ." she started. "I got too close to the Whomping Willow . . ."

"You're a bad liar. Always have been," he shook his head. "Spill."

"No."

"Erela—"

"She's not going to tell, just let it go."

Erela looked back to find Landon taking long strides toward the two. "Landon, I can handle this . . ." she said inaudibly.

"Well well, you trained him so well he comes back to his master without even calling back. And without a leash! How do you do it, Ela?" Michael started. And again with Michael the asshole vs. Landon the prick.

"Let her go, numbskull. Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?" Landon growled.

The Slytherin boy completely ignored the question and got into Landon's face. "What did you do to her?"

"Christ almighty," she cursed under her breath. "Nothing."

Landon shoved Michael back from him. "It wasn't on purpose. Whatever, hate me and shit, just leave her alone."

"Now I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't care, now would I?" he narrowed his eyes at him.

"That wasn't caring. That was being such an aggressive asshole you popped her scabs right open," Landon snarled at him.

"Now I wasn't aware she was hiding a wound under all those layers," he scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Bet you chased after her for a kill, mongrel."

Oh my god, SERIOUSLY Michael!

Landon clenched his fist, and bit his lip. Erela could practically read the restraint to punch out Michael he was fighting off. "Think whatever you want, bastard," he growled and turned to walk away.

Dammit. Erela turned and shot a look at Michael. "Thanks . . ." she started bitterly and booked it after Landon before Michael could respond. "Landon, hold on," she called after him, picking up her feet after the boy.

"No," he mumbled and kept walking. "It's best if we just stopped hanging out."

Erela immediately felt a pang in her chest. "Wait what?" she started as if someone had knocked the breath out of her.

"I think you need to stay away from me . . ."

Don't jump to conclusion. Don't freak out, she kept telling herself as we as she kept her pacing with him. "It was an accident . . ." she reassured.

"But you shouldn't have been put in that position in the first place," Landon muttered.

"It was my choice to be put in that position," Erela reminded him. She was the one that wanted to be by his side and make the transformation as comfortable and safe for him.

"God dammit, are you even listening to me?" he growled in annoyance and turned to her.

"Of course I am," she narrowed her eyes at him. It was no use, she couldn't help BUT jump to conclusions on Landon's decision. Erela kept a straight face to hide the hurt and sighed, "So you honestly want me to stop hanging around you . . .?"

"I think so . . ." Landon said and looked away.

Another heart clenching pang. "Alright then . . ." she muttered and ran her fingers through her hair. She would respect his decision . . . as much as she had hoped it would be a mutual decision. "I'll see you around, Wisenburg," she muttered bitterly and walked away.

_Don't cry . . . don't cry . . ._ She felt her body intensely heat up, her body felt numb, her chest hurt immensely . . . god, did romance always hurt that badly? The lanky girl wasn't even sure if it was even worth it.

Erela took long strides into the library, somewhere she could be alone and somewhere quiet for her to try and relax. Besides, she needed to do her schoolwork and it would help distract her from what just happened. It was a win-win really . . . she felt like she had been lazing about with her schoolwork the past month. It was fine . . . no big deal really . . .

When she picked a book off the shelf, she noticed how badly her hand was shaking. Stop it . . . it wasn't a big deal. It shouldn't . . . And yet, why did it hurt so much and why were there tears . . .?

Erela pursed her lips and wiped those tears away, but they wouldn't stop and kept on coming. Before she knew it, she sunk into a ball and silently cried in her knees. _Stop crying . . . you're being silly,_ Erela tried to tell herself but it was just no use.

Love wasn't worth that much pain . . .


	35. Chapter 35: Late Hour

**CHAPTER 35: Late Hour**

Erela was in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room during study period with the other sixth years. She sat far away from Stacee and Landon, mostly away from Landon since she tried to avoid him as much possible. How pathetic! She was angry at Landon for always avoiding her, now she was doing exactly that . . .

She glanced over at the boys, with Laila beside Stacee before she pried away from the lot. The girl swore she was going to die of some sort of heart attack by the way her heart behaved. Every time she looked at him, something punched a hole into her chest. Even THINKING about him felt like a violent tug at her heart. It made no sense how emotions could easily effect the body's behavior. Erela took in deep breaths to calm her irregular heartbeat before she went back to scribbling answers into her notebook.

While she was halfway through answering one of the questions, a sandy blonde haired girl with a red tie sat just beside her. She glanced over at the girl for a moment before she looked back down and continued with her schoolwork. "Hey, Laila," she greeted quietly.

"Hey, Erela . . ." she greeted back.

"Feeling all better?" Erela asked, remembering that she had been injured from her Quidditch game a month and a half ago and was never given the opportunity to ask.

"All healed," Laila smirked at her. "How about you?"

"I'm fine," Erela shrugged. "Just jumped back into my old routine," she smirked lightly. "Same old same old."

Laila could only nod and watch Erela for a couple seconds. "Okay," was all she said for a while. It was okay, Erela was fine with the silence and it didn't seem to bother Laila that much either. "Landon has been pretty down lately," Laila commented.

Even the mention of his name was like a twist of a knife. "Has he . . .?"

"Yeah . . ." Laila nodded but didn't go into detail of the pretty sad looking werewolf boy. "And you haven't been hanging out with the group in a while."

"Oh . . . um, yeah. I guess I haven't . . ." her voice trailed. "I kind of felt I should learn to balance my academic life and social life . . . I've been kind of falling behind in school . . ." Erela lied.

"That's . . . smart, I guess" the Gryffindor girl answered and looked over somewhere while Erela finished her notebook. "Hey, um . . . do you want to do something? Just the two of us and have some sort of girls' day or something?" the sandy blonde girl asked.

"Um . . . thank you for the offer. But I'll have to pass . . ." she started as she packed her things, all but her finished schoolwork in her notebook. "Thanks though," the lanky Hufflepuff girl nodded and walked over to Professor Haxel, who looked less than pleased to be on study hour duty. She wasn't exactly sure who, but Erela felt eyes on her as she left. Stop staring . . . Erela quickened her pace and walked faster out the door and toward the great Hall. Maybe to get some food in her system before going to bed.

It was dark, as to be expected of autumn at that hour to give that dying feeling before everything green truly died until spring. It was incredibly quiet, the only sound being the cracks and snaps of the torches that lit the corridors. Once she waited on the stairs moving in the right directions, she reached the main floor. And when she was approaching the doors, the murmurs from the Halls could be heard. But when she peeked through the crack of the doors, there was only a handful of students in there that had finished their study hour early like her. Not nearly enough to make that mutter she heard.

She listened again . . .

The small sound of voices sounded like they were singing. Erela turned away from the doors of the Great Hall to find where the voices were coming from and saw the stone arch to the dungeons. The noise was coming from there . . .

Stacee had mentioned he would hear voices, usually at night time . . . chants that he heard from the walls or something like that.

Erela pursed her lips and took small steps toward the dungeons, the chants became louder and louder the closer she got. Yep, they were in the dungeons. "_It's none of our business . . . And we shouldn't get involved in something like this . . ._" Landon's voice echoed in her head.

None of their business . . .

She shouldn't have been involved with Landon either and yet she still did so no matter how much Landon disliked it. Erela took in deep breaths and took a step under the stone arch. Step by step, the stairway became colder and colder. The place was incredibly Slytherin it wasn't even funny. Dark, gloomy, frightening, and a little intimidating. It honestly shouldn't bother her, for gods sake she lived underground with the other Hufflepuffs.

The Hufflepuff girl entered the main dungeon halls and strained her ears for the sound. There were nothing but doors and torches lit in green flames. Wow . . . how stereotypical. Suppose they were down there, maybe. It was hard to figure out where everyone lived. Except for the well known Gryffindor's and their infamous Fat Lady. She always sun a song, terribly in fact, during the day.

Erela rounded around a corner and saw some Slytherin students walk through where the wall should be into another room where large storages of potions ingredients were kept. For the Potions professor, they often had a personal ingredients room in their office while there's a large storage room that was mainly for the students. Once the students had closed the barred gate, Erela moved away from her corner and padded her steps closer to the door. Erela peeked a little so no one would notice her spying and could only see a large shelf of jars of lord knows what.

She looked around a little more until there was a lining of one of the Slytherin students staring in a general direction. "There has been talk that students can hear us through the night during the chants," someone said.

"I thought we had a charm up so it couldn't be heard!" another voice hissed.

"It's a little advanced for us. But no worries, we can still have a wall up to hide our location."

"Which isn't up . . ." the first voice said in an annoyed tone.

"Because we haven't done what was needed in order to do it," the third voice scoffed.

What was needed?

Then, there was hooting that caught her attention. An owl flapped about and slipped away from someone's grasp. The group freaked out a bit with their wands pointed at the owl that flew over their heads for an escape. What were they going to do with it?

"_Crucio!_" a male voice hissed and the owl cried out and fell to the ground. Erela's eyes widened and kept herself from squealing out in horror and surprise. "You guys are useless . . ." the boy groaned.

"Bring it over here," another boy's voice called. The student Erela could see moved out of the way and revealed a table in the middle of the group that she could see. How many of them were there? Why did that table look so worn? The owl was placed right in the middle, cried out in pain when Erela saw something shine with silver. She looked toward one of the hooded figures with a dagger in their hand and drove it into the bird.

Blood spurted out in small sprinkles and the owl's cries began to die. Erela's voice cracked at the horrific sight while the door in front of her began to disappear. The Hufflepuff girl ran out before the others could find her if they heard her cry of horror. Erela ran out of the dungeons and past the Great Hall.

Hide! Hide! Run somewhere! Erela crawled quickly into the barrel and into the common room. Safe and sound. But the horrific image in her mind was carved into her head . . .

Oh god . . . why would they do that . . .? It was true then . . . there really was a Dark Arts Cult. Killing an animal for protection, the use of an Unforgivable Curse . . . what the hell was going on?


	36. Chapter 36: Pang

**CHAPTER: 36: Pang**

Erela tapped her pencil at a quiet rhythm during a lecture in Transfigurations while her eyes were down on her textbook. She appeared to be reading when she was really looking at the same sentence over and over again without processing any of the information. How could she be thinking of Transfigurations when there was a Dark Arts cult in the school throwing Unforgivable curses whenever they felt like it? Didn't the headmistress sense any danger? Didn't any of the strong professors sense anything even with that cloaking spell covering their whereabouts in a physical level? There was no way that spell could even cover their energy. Unless that was the point of having to kill that owl . . .

Oh god, how would she even pay any attention to school when danger was afoot . . .!?

The lanky girl felt eyes on her and rigidly looked up for whoever she felt was staring at her. Her eyes carefully looked up around the classroom and looked over at Landon and Stacee's usual shared desk where she saw Landon's honey brown eyes on her. Erela immediately looked away out the window and pretended as if her original plan was to look out the window instead of accidentally make eye contact.

What was he staring at her for? There honestly shouldn't be a reason, in her mind she thought. Erela looked away from the window and set her eyes on the professor to try and pay attention again. Erela's cheeks glowed bright pink and swore she felt herself nervously sweat. She shook her head, screaming at herself that it was over between them and that she shouldn't have to keep the romantic emotion that boiled in her being. They were done. No more fluff . . .

The Transfiguration professor dismissed the fellow Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors with a request to practice the incantation they had just learned. While Erela started packing her things, she peeked up toward Landon and Stacee's table. Stacee had wandered off to Laila who was seated with her friend in the back of the class while Landon slipped his book and notebook into his bag and made way to Erela's direction. Erela quickly and clumsily shoved her things into her book bag and slipped away out before Landon could reach her.

She didn't want to hear what he had to say . . . too much was already on her mind . . .

Erela maneuvered about around the sea of students down to corridor of the castle and to the Grand Staircase. She had jumped to a flight that just broke apart from her floor, making Landon miss her. That gave her a head start to lose him. Erela made way down the stairs to the main floor and ran out to the courtyard and through the bridge. She needed air and a quiet place to think.

The lanky Hufflepuff girl stumbled down the hill toward the Black Lake. Her usual quiet place was the library where she felt like she was in her element. Her spot at the rocks of the lake was her other spot where she needed air and possibly a good cry is and when stress was at the brink of breaking her. Landon was aware she loved the library, he didn't know about the lake.

When she made it to her spot, she bent over and placed her hands on her knees for support as she gasped for air. God, she really needed to work out. Erela dropped her book bag and hugged herself for warmth when a gust of late autumn wind blew as it sent goosebumps up and down her body. Should have worn her robes . . .

Erela brushed her fingers against the arm of her long sleeved sweater, underneath she felt the stiffness of the bandage that was wrapped around her gashes just like around her back in long streaks. It was healing . .. very slowly. At least those wounds were healing progressively . . .

She pressed her fingers against her chest, wishing so badly to take her heart out and free herself from—

"Ela!"

Erela turned around automatically when she heard her name. Dammit, she forgot about his keen sense of smell. He could easily pick up her scene out of a crowd and hunt her down like a hound.

"I thought you said you didn't want me around you . . ." she said bitterly.

Landon rolled his eyes at her. "You just look like you could really use someone to talk to." Erela blinked at him and Landon just shrugged. "Dog thing . . . you know?" he started off as a reminder. "Can easily read an emotion from certain people right off the bat . . . you also look pretty out of it . . ."

"I'm fine . . . really . . ." Erela lied and pursed her lips.

"You sure?" He sat down next to her and slung his bag to the ground.

"Yeah . . . I think so . . ." the girl sighed and puffed her bangs away from her eye. "How are you?" She started to change the attention away from her.

"Alive." He smiled and looked out to the lake. "You?"

"Still breathing . . ." she shrugged. _Just barely, at least . . .,_ Erela thought to herself. "I'm assuming Stacee and Laila are a thing now?"

"Yeah, they officially started dating a week or two ago."

"Guessing that's distracting him from his little witch hunt . . ." she commented.

"I left him alone about it . . ." Landon mumbled and ran a hand through his hair.

The girl pursed her lips and thought quietly to herself. "Laila blabbed that you've been pretty down lately. That's not very like you . . ." she started and looked toward the boy next to her.

"Yeah . . . I guess," he sighed and shouldered his bag. The atmosphere to leave lingered in the air.

"And thanks for kind of coming to the rescue that time," Erela mumbled. "I didn't get the chance to say it before."

"I wouldn't have . . . Especially after what I said."

Right . . . if he hadn't injured her, then the argument between her and Michael wouldn't have happened. Erela let out a sigh and messed with her braid. "The fault was on me . . . I was too close to you that time."

Landon stood up and turned to walk away, "I'll see you around."

A hard pang in the chest, right on cue. Erela nodded to him before she looked away toward the lake. "Yeah, see you . . ." she muttered. She pursed her lips as she heard his hesitant steps away from her and back to the castle. The girl kept it together a lot longer, so he wouldn't smell the tears that threatened to spill. She couldn't tell him what she saw. Not after the freak out he had when Stacee went out searching for the cult and not when Landon had ended his relationship with Erela for her safety. Erela had to keep it to herself.

The Hufflepuff girl let out a shaky sigh that tasted salty to her. Landon actually came to check up on her. She wasn't entirely sure if that was endearing or not. Erela wasn't entirely sure, really. To be honest, she wasn't sure how to react at all in those situations, it was just too unfamiliar for her and it made Erela feel incredibly uncomfortable . . .

She let out a sigh and kept her eyes on the water as it increasingly became darker. Erela shivered and hugged her knees close to her. It was cold . . .


	37. Chapter 37: Hover

**CHAPTER 37: Hover**  
_  
Ela,_

Honey, are you planning on staying at school for the holidays or do you want to come home? Owl us on whatever you decide, sweetie.

Love,  
Mom

Was Thanksgiving getting that close already? Erela had been so out of it that she didn't even notice. And overall, she never really thought out of it. Sure, she would like to go home and get away from school for a while to spend time with her family, but with her behavior as of lately it seemed like a bad idea. And with her oh-so-nurturing mum, she would notice her quiet daughter had a very depressing and ominous atmosphere loom around her.

Erela folded her letter and shoved it in the pocket of her robes before she felt something tap her shoulder. She looked behind her and found nothing. "Over here, robot." The Hufflepuff sixth year girl rolled her eyes and looked to her left shoulder toward the grey eyed Slytherin. "Feeling better today?"

"I've had worse days," she shrugged. After the break up, she had a lot of time alone until Michael finally came around and apologized for antagonizing her. Even if he didn't agree with Erela's relationship with a werewolf, obviously it meant something to her.

"You still look like crap . . ." he commented.

"Thanks . . ." Erela sighed. There was an obvious sign of lack of sleep from the slight purple bags under her eyes, she appeared much paler than usual, and her hair looked messy enough for her to braid but had no effort to actually do it. "That's what happens when you're really studying for Charms and Potions . . ." she started. "You know, N.E.W.T.s are next year and I MUST get an "Exceeds Expectations" and better for my Auror application. I barely passed the subjects in my O.W.L., so I really have to keep up with the N.E.W.T.-level classes."

In all honesty, everything was swimming around in her head. The cult, Landon, her studies, her dreams that kept reoccurring from time to time. It remained the same. Landon stood before one path while Erela was in front of another. Perhaps that dream had been warning her about her relationship with Landon, that they were never meant for one another and must take their own paths. Not only that, but if that were true then the pain would stab her awake to the point of tearing up and cry silently. Depression wasn't her thing . . . at least she thought it wasn't considering her mother was the happiest little thing she ever saw. Guess that was another thing she didn't inherit from her mother . . .

"Yeah yeah yeah," Michael rolled his eyes. "Say what you want, you know much better than I do that that isn't the case, Ela . . ."

Erela pursed her lips and lightly tapped the toes of her shoes against the wood of the bridge. The two students were outside as they gazed ahead into the fog to the mountains. "It's true . . ."

"You're STILL a terrible liar," he sighed again. "You kind of chew on your bottom lip when you do that and blink faster."

She stopped nibbling on her lip and pressed her thumb and index finger to her eyelids for a good rub. "My eyes are dry and there's still some chocolate left from the pudding I had earlier . . ." she started with a slight tone of a question in the end.

"Whatever you say . . ." Michael shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets and balled them in a fist. "It's freezing . . ."

"Yeah . . ." Erela nodded in agreement and shivered. "Let's get back inside." Michael nodded his head and followed just behind her. "How has your group thing been?"

"It's been good," Michael shrugged. "A lot of strategic plans."

"Feel like sharing what it is you actually do?" she rolled her eyes as the two went inside and rubbed their arms vigourously.

"It's lame . . ." he commented.

"One of your best friends is the most unemotional people you know. I can't get any lamer than that," Erela said grimly and turned to him.

The Slytherin boy sighed and ran his fingerless gloved hand through his hair. "I'm a part of the Choir club and Chess club . . ." he answered in embarrassment.

The Hufflepuff girl couldn't help but let out a little laugh and hide her creeping smile. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Don't laugh . . ." he growled in embarrassment and turned away toward the Great Hall. "This is why I didn't tell you, I knew you would make a failed attempt to make fun of me."

"I'm not though!" she laughed.

"OR laugh at me!"

"Guilty then," she snickered. "I didn't know you could sing."

"Only in the shower," he answered with playful confidence.

"Lovely," she rolled her eyes. "Chess club, honestly, I'm not surprised. You're a pretty smart guy and have an interest in stuff like that."

"Maybe you could try the Potion or Charms club," Michael smirked and poked Erela's nose.

"Thanks, but NO thanks," Erela narrowed her eyes at him and rubbed her nose. "I think the headmistress would NOT be pleased if she constantly gets reports of me damaging the classroom with my attempts to make a brew."

"Geez, how much do you think you owe for damages?"

"Don't forget medical bills . . ." Erela started as a reminder. "Probably a couple thousand pounds?" she shrugged and shivered at the idea. "I think I'll go and actually practice on my Charms incantation."

"Harmful or harmless ones?"

"The _harmless_ ones, obviously," Erela rolled her eyes at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, wanker."

"Robotic bitch," Michael laughed lightly, as always, before he turned away for Erela to go to the secretive entrance of the Hufflepuff common room.

When she crawled in, she left her bag on one of the beanbag chairs and took a seat in the middle of the floor in front of the fireplace. Erela crossed her legs and glanced around the room here and there with her wand on her lap. It was advanced, but it was all to try and get ahead of the class. Besides, it wasn't a harmful charm. She lightly tapped her wand and closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and exhaled a careful breath.

A hover charm without the use of her wand. She imagined the couch in front of her, her bag, a couple small vases on the table, the beanbag chairs, a couple pillows, and a few books levitate from their spots and hover ever so closely to their surface in order to avoid losing concentration, she might end up breaking some of the pots of plant life. With another exhale of breath, she felt it. Energy ran up and down her body and through her pores, the hairs on her arms stuck up and tickled her skin as she felt the magic run through her body. Erela heard the pots quietly scrape against the surface of the table and her bag lift off the beanbag chair from the sound of beads being relieved of its weight.

There was the sound of someone entering the room, but Erela paid no mind to the person and kept her concentration on her practice time. With another breath, she took a lungful and exhaled before she felt a light kiss against her lips. Erela gasped and shot her eyes open. Everything fell back in its place, the table in its rightful spot just three inches to the ground, the pots landed back in a clang, books dropped to the ground, and her bag plopped back into the marshmallow chair.

"I know you've been hurting . . ." Landon told her.

Erela shook her head. "I'm fine . . . really . . ."

"You sure . . .?" he asked in all seriousness.

She blinked at him, her dark brown eyes on his light honey like brown eyes that stared back with electric intensity. Erela's face turned bright red but refused to look away from him. Yes . . . she HAD to be fine. And yet Erela couldn't lie to him, not when she felt cornered by the boy she had such strong feelings for.

"No . . . " She wasn't fine, was what she wanted to say but couldn't bring herself to say it.

Landon dropped his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair that clearly needed a trim. "I'm sorry . . ." he apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you . . ."

Erela wanted to reassure him that it wasn't his fault. But she had said it so often that it was clear he didn't believe a word she said. The tall lanky girl lightly brushed her hand against the back of his and gently gave it a squeeze. Landon's fingers slid against her cheek and caressed it carefully, making Erela look back up at him.

"I'm sorry . . ." he apologized again in a whisper and placed his head against her shoulder.

"It's okay . . ." Erela answered as strongly as she could muster and wrap her arms around his body in a light hug. She felt his fingers brush against her arm and another against her back where the scabs were. The wounds had dried up and it was about time to give them some air. Erela looked down at him, her nose brushed against his cheek and, as if nothing had happened, they lightly kissed.


	38. Chapter 38: Tense

**CHAPTER 38: Tense**

"Seriously, Ela . . .?" Michael sighed grimly.

"What . . .? It just happened . . ." Erela shrugged casually, a tint of pink on her cheeks. Michael approached Erela when he saw she and Landon holding hands again. The werewolf boy disappeared to the Hufflepuff common room while Michael gave a rather mixed look of annoyance and completely unsurprised when he stopped Erela in front of the Great Hall.

"You know what happened last time."

"Yes . . ."

"I'll kill him if he breaks your heart again."

"It won't," Erela groaned in an annoyed tone.

At least a part of her convinced herself it wouldn't. Even though Landon and Erela had gotten back together, it wasn't the same as the first time. It felt tense and awkward. Holding hands didn't even feel natural like it did before. It was probably normal to feel that way when you had broken up with your significant other and got back together. It was like trying to patch of a crack on a dam with duck tape.

It wouldn't stick and hold up after a while . . .

The pressure, or the intensity in the air, all depended on how long the two would last. But Erela felt determined to stick with it. She and Landon seemed absolutely miserable without the other when they were single again and the happiness grew back.

For a little while, that was . . .

Thanksgiving was a week away and Erela still hadn't answered back to her parents about whether or not she was coming back for the holidays. And she still had no idea about whether or not she should go. Her issues still stood . . .

Erela tapped the end of her pencil against the table in front of her while Landon had his eyes on his textbook, taking in whatever he was reading. Erela pursed her lips and let out a sigh as quietly as possible for the werewolf's keen sense of hearing to not pick up.

But, of course, he heard it. No surprise there. "Yeah?" he questioned without looking up at her, instead he just licked the tip of his finger and turned the page.

"It's . . . it's nothing, really . . ." the Hufflepuff girl shook her head.

Landon merely blinked. "Okay . . ."

Awkward . . .

Erela brushed some strands of hair behind her ear and looked back down at her work in front of her. "I was wondering what your plan was for the holiday."

"Ummm . . ." Landon started and shrugged a little. "I don't know. Probably go home. Stacee will be joining me too, perhaps."

Right. Stacee would be spending some time with the Wisenburgs. After what she had seen during the summer, the Eitheridge family didn't seem so caring toward their metamorphmagus. And there she thought Mable was a cold bitch. Turned out it was something she kind of picked up from the parents. Being around the oh so friendly Wisenburg family was what Stacee needed.

"Okay."

"How about you?" Landon asked and pried his eyes away from his book to look at her.

Erela did the same as Landon did and shrugged. "I'm still deciding."

"You don't know?"

"No," she shook her head.

"How come?"

"I don't know . . ." She couldn't say half the reason was because of him. How the mood around them had been depressing her or that their break up had affected them either. Her bubbly mum would notice something was wrong with her stone-faced daughter. "Guess I don't feel like going home this year . . ."

Landon stared at Erela as her eyes were away from his. The tenseness getting even thicker. He let out a quiet sigh, leaned forward over the tablet and kissed her forehead. "Sorry I'm such an asshole . . ." he muttered. "You deserve so much more. But I'm so selfish."

Erela lightly smiled and looked up at him from under her lashes. "I'm slowly growing accustom to it," she shrugged and hid her blush behind her palm. "It's not a big deal, you had your reasons." Well, at least they were SORT OF talking about it.

"Regardless," Landon sighed and leaned back against the couch.

Besides . . . I was kind of stupid there . . ." she muttered and puffed her escaped bangs out of her eyes.

Landon pursed his lips and nodded. Even HE agreed what she did was stupid. Was it always so awkward between them? She didn't quite remember it that way. There was silence once more and it felt as if it was eating her alive.

"So Stacee is going to your place for Thanksgiving."

Landon nodded. "Yeah. I believe Stac is brining Laila . . ."

"Introducing the girlfriend to the extended family already," Erela chuckled. "That must be frightening."

"Maybe," the werewolf shrugged.

Erela tapped her finger against the table and dropped her eyes down at her textbook, honestly avoiding making eye contact with him. Short answers . . . at that point it was insufferable.

Was it—Was it even a good idea to get back together . . .?


	39. Chapter 39: Upcoming Holiday

**CHAPTER 39: Upcoming Holiday**

The weekend before Thanksgiving break, Erela had to make her decision soon. By that point, she had started to lean toward staying in Hogwarts and use holiday homework as her excuse. That she had tried her best to get everything done before the holidays, but it felt that she shouldn't rush to get them done and had to stay at Hogwarts instead of work the whole time while she was at home. With Erela being the serious type with her schoolwork, they would understand.

Truth be told, she had already finished her homework for the season. She just didn't want to see them for now.

Snow had started to fall a while ago, making the school grounds unbearably cold for Erela to handle. She had herself bundled up in her thickest coat; thermals underneath her attire, wool socks, and her scarf wrapped around her neck and covered half of her face. She felt she looked utterly ridiculous, but she had made herself look like a ball of warmth since she lived in Hogwarts that her embarrassment meter of her appearance had broken during her third year. In other words, she didn't care anymore.

Erela had written her answer the night before and walked over to the owlry to give one of the owls her letter. She pulled her letter out from her coat pocket and handed it to one of the birds, which took nipped at her vulnerable naked fingers from her texting gloves for payment. "Ouch, fine fine . . ." Ela hissed and fished for a dead rodent from one of her pockets and offered it in her palm. The bug-eyed bird practically attacked its payment and swallowed it whole within seconds. It gave a hoot and took the letter by its beak before it took flight and flew out the window.

The Hufflepuff girl let out a sigh and turned away to leave the owlry and make way back to the castle. The reason why she decided on staying in Hogwarts had to do with her problems with Landon. The awkward atmosphere never lifted, in fact, it became heavier. Heavy to the point that she and Landon started to bicker at each other. But because the two of them were stubborn, they would leave the subject alone and hopefully let it die. Even that didn't do anything; the unspoken bickering only evolved and became loud fights.

Then those arguments started to become attacks toward one another. The things they both found charming about one another started to irritate one another. Landon's vagueness as an answer to anything started to annoy Erela and Erela's resistance to show any affection whatsoever even irked Landon. Just the day before they fought over the fact that Landon tapping his pencil against the table was like nails on a chalkboard to Erela.

Erela had realized the sweet moments in their relationship they once had before the breakup was over. In other words, the honeymoon stage was done. They had both taken off their romance goggles off and had begun to see everything about their partner more clearly. The lanky girl pulled the mitten cover of her texting gloves over her fingers before she shoved them back in her pockets for warmth, her boots made a soft crunch noise against the snow with each stop as she grew closer and closer to the castle. She really didn't feel like seeing Landon and not wanting to see him was what scared her. Erela knew she shouldn't feel that way and yet she did . . .

The two were having such difficulty with one another that she hoped that difficulty would blow over and go back to normal to when they were all hugs and kisses. She hated . . . that feeling that Landon regretted getting back together with her. It could be just her paranoia making up stories in her head, but it was a feeling that hadn't gone away since they became a couple again.

The numbers in students dyed down around Friday when most of the children left for the holidays on that Friday and some stayed back to finish their homework before they disappear to their parents/guardians hopefully before the last train for that Saturday left. The castle felt calmer and quiet since the weekend rolled in and it was kind of nice for once. Erela actually wondered why she didn't stay behind during the holidays more often.

Erela crawled back into the Hufflepuff underground and was immediately welcomed with warmth, thank all that was good fore fireplaces. With a satisfied sigh, she unwrapped her scarf and shrugged off all her layers. When she had taken off her winter covers, she brushed all the snow out of her hair as she went into the girls' dorm to toss her wardrobe and slip into a much more comfortable attire. There was nothing else to do but relax and do nothing for once.

Into a long sleeved shirt and jeans later, Erela came back out of her hole halfway done with her braided hair when she noticed Stacee and Landon had come out of their rooms with their luggage. The lanky girl practically recoiled in response and turned away to her hole to hide in when Landon noticed the plain Hufflepuff.

"Well "hey" to you too . . ." Landon greeted grimly.

Erela pursed her lips and turned away with a forced slight smile. "Hey . . ." she nodded to her and Stacee. "Leaving for the holidays today." Not a question, a statement.

"Yeah," Stacee answered when he felt the intensity in the atmosphere get thicker. He had been aware of what was going on between the two and felt the need to jump in and try to lighten the mood somehow. "Laila still had some work to do and just finished last night. Thought we could all leave together."

"That's nice," Erela commented and brushed her longer bangs behind her ear uncomfortably. "You guys enjoy your holiday then . . ."

"You're not going home?"

She replied with a shake of her head. "Not this year. I'm not . . . really up to seeing my folks this year," the girl shrugged. Erela honestly just wanted to disappear into her room until they were gone, she felt something come off from Landon that felt mighty uncomfortable. "Anyway, don't want you guys to miss your train," she said with a slight smile that didn't reflect in her dark brown eyes. "I'll see you two after the holidays."

"Yeah, see you," she heard Stacee say.

But the presence in the room didn't disappear. There was still one other left. Erela pursed her lips and turned around to find Landon staring at her. "What . . .? You feel like talking without being vague like normally?"

"Can't I say goodbye to my girlfriend?" Landon scoffed.

"Really hasn't felt like that lately . . ." Erela mumbled mostly to herself and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Then what are we, Ela?" Landon rolled his eyes and set down his bags.

"Here we go . . ." she sighed. "I don't know, definitely not something to label as romantic partners," Erela shrugged. "Haven't exactly felt a lot of "love" coming out of it."

Landon huffed, "I don't know what to tell you, relationships happen to be two-sided."

"Really? I didn't notice . . ." she answered grimly.

"So, ugh, what do you want then? Like why the hell are we pretending to go out at all right now!?"

"Maybe because I was hoping this whole thing," she pointed at the both of them, "would blow over," Erela continued. "OR, or the fact that we seemed completely miserable after we broke up." At least that was her reason before. Instead, she felt more annoyed and twice as miserable being with him again.

The werewolf rolled his eyes at her. "But, like, it isn't going to magically fix itself."

"Yeah," Erela nodded and tapped her finger against his arm. "Yeah, just like the first time when you avoided me for clawing at my arm, that magically fixed itself, didn't it?" Might as well bring that up while they were at it.

"Us getting back together was totally not me. Eventually I would have been fine. For you, fucking, dare blame that on me."

"All of it definitely isn't MY fault," she raised her arms up and slapped them to her side. Erela groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose to calm the permanent wrinkle on her nose. "I can't do this. I'm just not in the mood to deal with you today . . ." she growled.

"Oh, so is it Stacee's fault?! Oh wait, it's mine, right? Because I'm a monster. Fuck!" Landon snatched up his luggage and made towards the door, "I'm done with you. Have a nice Thanksgiving, Harris."

"Oh my GOD!" she exclaimed and threw a pillow at him at his head. "You're FUCKING impossible!" Erela yelled. "You dramatic, over-emotional, little bitch!"

"Fine. Goodbye."

_Maybe just a little hit before he leaves._ Erela let the walls of her head down, the screeching sound loud in her ears, and threw the violent brain wave at the werewolf. "Bye to you too, Wisenburg," she snapped.

"God damnit!" Landon growled and spun back around. "What the bloody hell is your problem?! Look Erela, I may be the werewolf but you're the one who hurts people on purpose."

Oh so we're going THAT way now. "One, I don't do it THAT often. And two, only when it's needed," she started sternly.

Landon rolled his eyes and left the common room. "Unbelievable."

Interesting, HE was the one leaving during a fight. Suppose they broke up again. Wasn't exactly the clearest message, vague as always. Erela wrinkled her nose and in her last huff she threw another pillow at him. "See you after break," she called after him with a sigh and holed herself up in her dorm.

God she couldn't stand him! She wasn't wrong . . . no, she wasn't wrong for blowing up at him. He deserved it . . . he deserved her attack on him . . . Erela let out a sigh and threw the covers over her head and screamed into her pillow.

She wasn't wrong . . .


	40. Chapter 40: Best Friend

**CHAPTER 40: Best Friend**

She was wrong . . . Oh god she was SO wrong . . .

Erela scribbled in her notebook angrily on a drawing in the back. The lanky girl pursed her lips and bolded the lines with aggression before the led broke. With a deep groan, Erela hit the back of her head to the headboard. Stupid . . . stupid stupid stupid . . . boom boom boom . . .

Her eyes were closed while she let the heat in the back of her head subside slowly. It was only day two since the break up and already she regretted snapping at Landon. The pain in her chest was just like the first time, only there was more blinding anger that made the heartbreak a little easier. Erela ran her fingers through her hair and lightly tugged her roots before she hopped out of bed and slipped into comfortable clothing to walk around in.

There weren't a lot of students around, the castle was quiet except for the occasional ghosts that floated through walls to go to some get-together that had been going on since break started. Suppose she could hang out with Michael. It had been a while since they spoke and he was staying in Hogwarts while his parents did some traveling in Paris for business. Besides, she needed her best friend while she was emotionally damaged.

Erela shoved her hands into her sweatshirt pocket as she made way toward the library, where Michael had been as of late. Even after working on schoolwork, he read through books on some new interest of his. He wouldn't say what, just that it was fascinating. The Hufflepuff girl slipped into the library and walked past bookshelf to bookshelf for the dark haired Slytherin she had been friends with since year one.

And just two minutes in searching, there he was reading a pile of books when he looked up toward her.

"Hey, robot," he greeted with a smile.

Even that nickname was a pang in her chest. "Hey, snake . . ." she greeted.

"Still pretty down, I see."

She nodded and approached the Slytherin boy. "You'd be pretty down too if you and your boyfriend broke up on holiday."

"Yeah, but at least my imaginary boyfriend doesn't have emotional problems and abandonment issues," Michael rolled his eyes.

"Abandonment issues? What are you talking about?"

"Don't all dogs have that kind of issue when their master leaves them?" Michael raised a brow at her and closed his book.

Erela rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "You're such a prick . . ."

"Wait wait," Michael called after her and turned her around by her shoulder. "Sorry. I know you're hurting. That was a dick move . . ."

"A VERY dick move . . ." she muttered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on," the Slytherin boy sighed and draped his long arm over her shoulder. "We're going to go hang out. Just the two of us. It's been a while since your ex stole you."

Erela rolled her eyes at Michael and shook her head. "Sorry I haven't been hanging out with you," she groaned playfully. "Will you EVER forgive me?"

"I don't know . . . buy me a butterbeer and I'll think about it."

"Your inner Slytherin is showing . . ."

"Bitch, I'm allowed to show greed from time to time. Just like you're allowed to show ruthlessness," Michael chuckled and rubbed her arm.

"Yeah, but MY ruthlessness isn't exactly the prettiest . . ." she mumbled as she remembered what Landon had told her before he left for his break. That she hurt people on purpose.

"Your social skills is pretty unfiltered enough to be mean in an honest way," he shrugged.

"Yeah. Look where that got me. I have a very small circle of friends."

"Is popularity REALLY that important to you?"

"No . . ." Erela answered immediately. "I'm just saying it's not normal to have this few friends in a span on six years."

"Well you managed to make more without my help."

"Joy." And one of them she went out with and absolutely couldn't stand her anymore. "Fine. A butterbeer then. Must I buy you a nice meal too?"

"Woah there. I don't swing that way," he laughed.

Erela narrowed her eyes at him and lightly nipped his head, making him squeal a little and gently shove her away with a big smile on his face.

*****

"I ate too much . . ." Erela groaned with her head on the table. The two sat in the Three Broomsticks in a little corner close to the fireplace. They both had a plate of what used to have food on it, what was left were only crumbs and a half empty pint of butterbeer.

"You consumed more drinks than any drunk I've ever seen," Michael mused as he picked at his teeth.

"They're good, okay?" Erela mumbled and pressed her cheek against the wood. "It's almost a crime to leave here drinking only one."

"Fine fine. Whatever your excuse is," the Slytherin boy chuckled and finished the last bit of his drink, foam on his upper lip when he drained his mug dry. With a lick of his lips, he leaned over the table with a smug look on his face. "Now lets work the food baby out of our system."

"No . . ."

"Yes . . ."

"No . . ."

"Yes . . ."

"No. I'm staying here until that need to roll out of here goes away."

"You're not THAT full."

"Yes, I am."

"Get back on your scrawny legs and get moving," Michael laughed and pulled her up by her arm. "I swear if you had just as much determination to finish your schoolwork, you'd have some determination to work out more."

"I'm more willing to use brain muscle. Knowledge gets people farther in life than brawn," Erela sighed as Michael pushed her out the door, just barely putting her coat back on before the autumn cold enveloped her the moment she went outside.

"So does having sex appeal to get a job. Which clearly, you have none of."

"That's offensive . . ."

"It's true though," he raised his brows at her and linked his arm with hers. "I love you, Erela. But you're the most unappealing lady I've ever seen."

"You're into guys . . ."

"No need to remind me," he rolled his eyes. "I do know what guys want in a girl, you know."

"Sure sure . . ." Erela sighed while the two walked out of the village toward a pathway to the woods. The Hufflepuff girl looked around her as the voices from the village became quieter and quieter until the only thing to be heard was Michael's bantering and the sound of soft crunching from their feet stepping into snow. "So where are you taking me?" she asked, interrupting whatever topic he went off on.

"Just to look around. Is it a crime to look around with my best friend in the world?" he answered.

"Not technically a crime. Just curious," Erela shrugged when the Shrieking Shack came into view.

"Hey . . . why don't you stay in the Shrieking Shack for the night?" Michael mused.

"What!? No!" her voice cracked.

"No one lives there and no one even goes in there," Michael reminded her. "Come on, I dare you!"

"No, I'm not doing it."

"So you're willing to spend the night taming a werewolf but not sleep alone in a haunted shack?" he raised a brow at her.

Erela narrowed her eyes at Michael. "My only fear is that you'll attack me while I'm not looking to give me a heart attack . . ."

"Cross my heart. I won't scare you to death while your guard is down," he rolled his grey eyes at her.

Erela kept her eyes on him. "Promise?"

"Promise," he nodded.

Erela puffed her hair away from her eyes and looked back at the Shrieking Shack. It leaned and creaked, like the building was crying. She let out a sigh and timidly took a few steps to the haunted shack.

"Stupid dare . . ." she muttered.


	41. Chapter 41: Alone

**CHAPTER 41: Alone**

Erela walked up the creaking steps of the Shrieking Shack as she loosened her scarf, feeling rather hot and nervous. It was silly to be nervous going into an abandoned house, there had been very few tales of hauntings. The worst that could happen was having a poltergeist like Peeves harass her during the night.

Suddenly, she really hoped she would be alone in the so-called haunted house. The constant swaying and creaking of wood wouldn't help at all. Erela shook her head and thought of other things that made her dare nothing compared to experiences. Fighting a werewolf . . . well, that was it. Keeping herself alive while keeping a raging werewolf away from the castle with Stacee.

And immediately, she thought of Landon. The fluff of his hair, his brown eyes that glowed with a honey tint when he smiled, how gentle his kisses were—

Stop it! Stop it!

Erela shook her head and exhaled a breath when her heart felt as if someone stabbed their hand into her chest and gave her heart an aggressive squeeze. How unfair . . . Her emotions made her feel as if it were attacking her. Her mentality told her to get over him. Her emotions screamed that she still loved Landon.

She swore if getting a job in the Ministry of Magic didn't happen she would research deeper into why people had emotions and why it heavily influenced people's thoughts and actions.

The Hufflepuff girl entered the bedroom at the top floor and looked around the room for a clean spot. There was three inches of dust everywhere. Disgusting. Erela pursed her lips and looked toward the bed that had been broken for many decades, dust coated the wood and the sheets, and there was probably some bed bugs under the moth eaten sheets.

Nothing was inviting.

With a lift of her wound, the bed came to life and repaired itself. Dust fell and floated about with every movement, forming a cloud of grey and white. Erela backed away and flicked her wand, the sheets floated upward and flicked all the dust off. With a whirl of her wand, the dust cloud swirled into an orb of dirt and glided toward the window and threw the cracks of wood.

When the sheets spread itself out on the bed, Erela took a seat on the bed and puffed her hair out of her eyes, staring down at her "Dark Arts" wand she had been warned would lead her down the wrong path if she made the wrong decision. The Hufflepuff girl let out a sigh and tried to distract herself with a happier thought. The werewolf boy came to mind again. His touch, his warmth, his kisses . . . God, why was he even attracted to her in the first place?

Erela ran her fingers through her as she thought on it. He gave her a reason . . . that she was awkward. Landon mentioned there was more reasons but didn't share the rest of that list. What else was there for him to date her? Twice, in fact.

As much as she wanted to stop thinking of Landon, she disliked how down she was. Erela pursed her lips and allowed her mind to go where it wished, no matter how hurt she felt in the process. She felt like curling in a ball and let her tears loose, the comforting romance forcing her chest to ache. When she opened her eyes, the warm light of her Patronus welcomed her. The owl stared at her from her leg it perched itself on and tilted its head at her.

The Hufflepuff girl smiled at the glowing animal, remembering the first time she could conjure it. And just like that first time, what helped bring her Patronus to life were the sweet and romantic memories of the werewolf boy . . .

The owl's glow began to fade away, marking the sadness that began to consume her before it completely disappeared and darkened the room. Erela didn't realize how alone she felt. She looked toward an armchair in the corner of the room that looked so beaten up it wasn't worth keeping it around. The girl lifted her wand and mumbled: "Reducto," and blue light shot from the tip of her wand and blasted the chair into a pile of blackened ash.

It was so easy . . . conjuring a curse. With charms like the Patronus took time and longer effort than needed. With curses, she would have made a successful conjuration with a try or two. Erela stared at her wand at how it squiggled ever so slightly from the middle of the wand to the very tip. Usually the wands made for evil were often curved from what she had researched on cults on Dark Lords. Wands that were made perfectly straight tended to be for the ones with a brighter future.

There were . . . so many times that she wanted to stop fighting what her destiny was, whatever that may be. With what Ollivander had told her her first year, she was made out for darkness. With all her efforts in research how to avoid such a path, she threw herself in her studies. Especially Defense Against the Dark Arts . . . even if she were amazing in that class and she did end up becoming a minion or a Dark Lord . . . she could always use her knowledge on the class against the Ministry . . .

She was tired . . . so tired. Of everything. Mentally, physically, and emotionally she was exhausted. Erela just wanted to curl in a ball and sleep forever, just to see what would happen after her long sleep.

Although . . . it wasn't like she ever thought about it. Just give up . . . and go with the flow that she was so afraid of. She always looked ahead with caution and missed everything of the present . . . in fact . . . maybe that was the reason why she and Landon kept breaking up. She was hardly ever in the present time and that might have been what frustrated Landon to begin with . . .

She was never affectionate back because Erela didn't see the now . . .

With a sigh, she laid down on the dusty bed and closed her eyes. Might as well take a nap, the food had really made her sleepy and depression tended to make one exhausted easily.

And then she went out like a light. A different dream this time . . . she was running . . . from something. She looked back but couldn't see what it was. All she could recognize was that she was afraid. There was a light in the darkness that broke through. That little speck of light came at her, broke through the air, and hit her in a flash of green.

Erela gasped and shot out of bed in cold sweat, breathing heavily at her horrid nightmare. The lanky girl rubbed the goosebumps up and down her arms to calm the hairs that stood up, her body felt cold and trembled with fear, and hot tears ran down her cheeks.

Oh god . . . what the hell was that . . .?


	42. Chapter 42: Seventh Year

**CHAPTER 42: Seventh Year**

Erela never spoke of her dream she had the Shrieking Shack, much like the fork in the road dream she had had for years. It was something not worth mentioning. The rest of the year went on swiftly in a routine. After the Thanksgiving break of their sixth year, Erela and Landon talked more, Erela apologized for her exploding behavior and got back together with the werewolf weeks later, then broke up weeks later.

The two had their ups and downs. Constantly breaking up and constantly getting back together, always finding something to yell and scream about. Perhaps by their eleventh break up by the end of their sixth year they came to an agreement that no matter how many times they broke up, there was a high chance that they would become a couple again.

Thus, they came to the conclusion that they would still remain friends rather than ignore each others' existence. If they fall in love with each other again, so be it. If they break up again, they would still talk to each other even if it were awkward as hell.

As usual, Erela had her eyes glued to her studies to prepare herself for the N.E.W.T.s. that wouldn't even come until the end of the school year, yet she was so determined to get wonderful grades to get whatever job when she got out of school. She wasn't entirely sure which job she aimed for, but whatever it would be there was a chance that it would ask for the minimum requirement in her N.E.W.T.s.

Charms and Potions had finally lightened up for Erela a little bit. Stacee and Laila helped her out with spell casting in that department while Landon still helped her out with her Potions problems. Overall, there seemed to be some hope for the kids to pass their seventh year with flying colors.

Although . . .

There was something in the atmosphere of the castle that felt . . . rather grim. Perhaps it was nothing. Perhaps it was only Erela that felt it, with it being the last year for the students, the fear of going into the real world and the idea of never seeing their classmates again after that point. Maybe the sudden realization of reality finally slapped them across the face.

Again, it could be nothing. Just a thought in Erela's imagination.

Erela peeked away from her book at Landon across from her in the Great Hall then back down at her book. How many long had it been since they last broke up? Since the middle of summer maybe? All the separations started to melt and mold together, it was hard to keep track what went on with the two.

There was some definite chemistry between them, but compatibility was another thing. There was a difference between being made for each other and actually working with one another. The obvious signs, at least to Erela's overzealous romantic dorm mates, had said that the two were cute together and that the constant attraction worked wonders. As much as Erela wanted to agree, she couldn't help but think of reasons why they always broke up.

Sure, the saying goes: "opposites attract." That WAS true, but that didn't mean it always worked out in the end . . .

Still rather strange that the judgmental ones were rooting for Erela to have a successful love life with a werewolf they alienated since their first year. Well, Erela couldn't complain about that really, so she just shrugged it off.

The lanky Hufflepuff girl swung her leg underneath the chair whilst quizzing herself through her textbook, her foot barely brushed against Landon's leg multiple times but never noticed she kept touching the werewolf boy. Not until Landon muttered: "Are you coming onto me?"

"Hm?" Erela looked up at him quizzically.

"Your foot."

"What about it?"

"You're teasing my leg."

Erela immediately stopped. "Wasn't trying to . . ."

"You sure?" Landon questioned with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes.

"Positive?"

"Pretty sure," she raised her brows and nodded, keeping herself from smiling.

"Cool."

"Yeah," Erela chuckled and looked back down at her textbook. They had grown more comfortable with one another again after summer, especially with the occasional letters they sent to one another. Rebuilding their relationship via letter without the awkwardness of having to face each other might have helped. The atmosphere in them wasn't as brutally awkward as it did last year, making it much more bearable to be around one another without running away.

There was also the fact that they were still into each other. No doubt about it. They left hints often and both were aware what the other was doing, they were merely testing the waters with one another. Practically challenging which one of the two would break first. There was also the fact that they didn't want to ruin their rebuilt friendship.

Erela looked around for any sight of their pink haired friend and his girlfriend, Laila. But as usual, they were nowhere to be found. Finding a private place to themselves and away from their friends. Knowing Landon, he'd do anything to pick on his best friend and embarrass him for mere entertainment.

"Still losing a lot of sleep?" Landon asked when Erela yawned.

"Yeah." Quit noticing the small things. It made her feel bad for lacking the ability to show she cared for him. It wasn't as simple for her as it was for him after all. He kind of recognized that, but Landon once in a while challenged that aspect.

"Want me to make you a brew of the draught of living death?" he offered.

NO! "No thanks. I'll figure out my problem," she smirked at him. Nothing sounded more unappealing than being trapped in her nightmares an not being able to wake from it for a number of hours. "It's probably the constant stress with school."

"You need to relax. You'll miss out on all the interesting things," Landon shrugged.

Go with the flow . . . "I'm working on it." Time will pass you by with a flash if you continue looking into the future. Erela ran her fingers through her mess of hair before she stood up and collected her things. "I'm going to turn in early."

"Okay," Landon sighed and stood up. "I'll walk you with you."

"You don't have to."

"Can't really break a habit now, can I?" he rolled his eyes at her and shouldered his book bag. "Besides, I'm bored and want to get some rest too."

"That's fine." Erela pulled the strap of her bag over her head and took long strides toward the exit, Landon just catching up with her seconds later. Additional height advantage. The two walked in comfortable silence about a couple inches away from each other toward the Hufflepuff basement.

"Hey, Stacee and I were thinking of going to Hogsmeade this Saturday. You think you can handle dropping homework for the day to go?" Landon asked. "No doubt Stacee invited Laila to come along. Don't let me be that awkward third wheel in the group."

Erela chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes at him. "I'll look into my schedule."

"Think about it, brown eyes."

"I will," she groaned as they entered the Hufflepuff common room. "I'll give you an answer tomorrow."

"Thanks, Ela," Landon nodded to her. "Night."

"Good night . . ." she nodded back and retreated to her room to "sleep on it". She honestly already knew the answer before she crawled into bed.


	43. Chapter 43: Hogsmeade Weekend

**CHAPTER 43: Hogsmeade Weekend**

Erela had gone into the restricted section of the library to go check on something she had to know about. There were times back in her sixth year she went in to research on some old spell or ritual that required blood for invisibility, just like the time when she discovered the cult. It was possible to make one invisible, but that spell wasn't taught to sixth years, not until close to the end of their seventh year at least.

Erela flipped through the pages of the book looking for old rituals of dark magic. There was no way . . . there was no way those students went researching for something as dark as a blood sacrifice ritual . . . It made her nervous knowing there were students going around doing those kinds of things and god knows what. She stopped at a page and quickly skimmed through the page for anything that matched what she saw, when—

Her hair was lightly tugged until her head touched the back of her neck to look up at Landon staring down at her from behind the couch. "What are you reading?"

"Just looking into subjects that may or may not be mentioned in Defense Against the Dark Arts sometime this year," Erela answered.

He shouldn't get involved . . .

"So, some "light" reading again?" he raised a brow at her and gently let go of her hair. Erela saw the look in his eyes, concern . . . The book she held definitely wasn't something that appeared to be available to younger students. By the look of it, it was something with dark magic from the restrict section . . .

"Yeah," she nodded and closed the book. "So we just have to wait on Stacee and meet up with Laila?"

"Scratch that, actually . . ." Landon sighed. "Stacee isn't feeling well."

"Oh . . . did he say what was wrong?"

"He said some overdramatic thing like he's going to die or something. Like, cramps or some stomach ache," he shrugged.

"Huh . . . well that's too bad," she commented and wrinkled her nose. He seemed fine just yesterday. In fact, she or Landon would have noticed his hair change colors if he didn't feel too well. Oh well. "So I'm guessing it'll just be us and Laila," Erela said as she stood up.

"Yeah," Landon shrugged again simply as the two went out and waited for Laila in front of the Great Hall. The two made small conversations with one another, commenting back here and there to keep the silence from becoming any thicker. Erela had sort of gotten used to it, but a part of her couldn't help but miss the fact that Landon hated silence and would keep the conversation going rather than let them sit in silence altogether.

Eventually, after about a half an hour of waiting, Landon's little brother (fresh in his second year and housed in Gryffindor) round around the corner. "Hey guys," the little freckled redheaded boy smiled widely. Erela couldn't help but stare at the boy and how he looked like the spitting image of Landon. Just as many freckles, threatening to be just as tall as him when he would hit puberty, glowing honey brown eyes and a wide smile that took up most of his face.

"Hey kid," Landon smiled back.

"Was afraid you two had already left," Braiden sighed. "Laila sent me just as she was running out. She wanted me to come by and tell you to go on without her. She forgot she had Quidditch practice today."

Erela blinked a couple times and peeked up at Landon. That would mean . . . it was just the two of them then . . .

Landon pursed his lips and ran his fingers through his hair before he ruffled Braiden's red hair. "Thanks for running down to tell us."

"Can I come with you guys?" Braiden asked, a little enthusiasm in his tone.

Landon chuckled as he shoved his hands into his jean pocket. "Can't. You have to be a third year and older to go. You know that."

"I knooooow, but it's boring staying here!" the twelve year old Wisenburg boy groaned.

Erela and Landon chuckled lightly when Landon light nudged Braiden's head with his palm. "Sorry. You'll have to wait another year," the seventh year Wisenburg waved to his little brother. "See you around."

"See you, Landon," he waved back. "Bye, Erela!"

Erela nodded and waved back to Braiden as Landon and Erela walked out to the quad and toward the bridge. "He really likes you," Landon commented.

Erela chuckled a little as she hugged herself, the autumn wind making her shiver a little even with her thermals underneath her coat. "Yeah. He's nice," she commented back. God, had it really been two years since she met the boy? He hadn't started Hogwarts yet and she only started hanging out with the boys recently. She didn't even recall talking to him much. "He always has a giant smile on his face when he sees you around the corner."

"Yeah," Landon shrugged. "He thinks it's kind of cool to have me as a brother, I guess."

When Erela thought about it, she wasn't even sure when Landon became a werewolf. He never really shared when the event happened when he was infected. Probably for as long as he could remember, Landon had been suffering from lycanthropy all of Braiden's life. Could the younger Wisenburg boy even remember a time Landon was all human?

Erela didn't dare make a comment. From what she had learned whatever reassurance she tried to manage, Landon wouldn't take it. He saw himself a monster through and through. Nothing else.

The heavy atmosphere in the air lifted when they reached Hogsmeade and walked around the tiny shops. With all the enthusiastic energy looming around the village, it was hard not to get sucked in. Landon and Erela walked around Honeydukes for whatever sweets caught their fancy and spent hours wandering around Zonko's Joke Shop playing with the prankster toys and laughed away at the results.

The two Hufflepuffs relaxed close by to the Wizarding Wireless Network Headquarters listening to music that played off the intercom for passers to hear in an earshot. They tried playing a little game while they watched people walk by them, making up stories on why they were wandering around the village, why they wore what they wore, and even harmlessly joked (well, Landon joked. Erela awkwardly made jokes) of them. If started to feel normal around them, practically relaxing.

Landon and Erela had just passed "the haunt of happy couples", or Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop as they made way out of the village when Landon asked, "Remember that time after Thanksgiving holiday last year when you suddenly apologized for your . . . exploding moment?"

Erela looked up at him as she shoved her hands into her coat pocket. "Yeah . . . I feel pretty stupid doing that . . . that wasn't fair of me . . ." she apologized again.

"What suddenly brought that on?" Landon nudged the question. "You're usually not the kind of person that makes a move first on anything . . ."

"Oh . . ." Erela pursed her lips as she collected her thoughts. It was silly really, all because of a dream she had while he was away. It was kind of an impulse really. That she had had a dream of green light shot at her, envisioning death at her doorstep at any given moment . . . that stupid dream brought on that little idea to run back to Landon and not die alone . . . she supposed. It was hard to explain. "I had a nasty dream . . ."

Landon waited on her to continue the story, but she stayed quiet with no hint of even going on. "That's it?"

"Well . . . it's . . . really difficult to say . . ." she sighed.

"Some kind of dream that maybe you've been trying to comprehend through Divinations like you have been since our third year . . .?" the werewolf questioned.

Erela bit the side of her lip. "Sort of . . ." Not sort of, the answer was yes. "It's silly," she shook her head. "It was probably because of where I slept—"

"What—huh? Where did you sleep . . .?" he raised a brow, his voice rose with concern.

Erela looked up at him. "It's nothing," she tried to brush off.

"No no, say it. Where did you sleep?"

What was he so concerned about? It wasn't like she slept in someone's bed or something. No wait, was that what he was thinking? That she was sleeping in someone else's bed or something? Oh god, got to fix that misunderstanding that may or may not have been in Landon's head.

"I slept alone in the Shrieking Shack," Erela said to reassure him.

"You did—" Landon sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why?" he growled.

Seriously? He was mad at that? "What's wrong with that? You don't have a say in what I do . . ." she fought.

"No . . . but . . ." Landon groaned and kicked some branches out of his way. "I thought you were at least somewhat smart to not go somewhere like THAT. Let alone actually sleep there alone . . ." the werewolf boy growled.

"I kept saying "no" . . ." Erela mumbled to herself.

Landon shot a look at her. "What . . . you were dared or something?" Erela dropped her eyes and blinked a couple of times. Shit . . . she already knew where the argument was going to go. "Harris." Dammit! He only referred to her by her last name unless he was truly mad.

"Yes . . . I was dared . . ." she sighed.

"By HIM?"

Erela shot a look back at him. "I'm getting pretty tired of you always baring your teeth at just the mere mention of him," she mumbled grimly.

"Ela . . . god, fuck . . ." he snapped and roughly ran his hands through his hair. "I don't like you hanging out with him."

"And I wasn't exactly in a happy mood then. Who else was I suppose to hang out with when my friends and ex-boyfriend left for the holidays?"

"That was YOUR problem. Not mine."

"Well EXCUSE me for not being in the right enough mood to tell Michael to shove off!" she exclaimed. "I know you don't like him, but this is ridiculous! Whether you like it or not, he's still MY friend."

"And clearly you two have something in common. Nasty and clearly open to the idea of hurting others to prove a point. Right, ice queen?" he snarled at her. And just like that, a strong pang in her chest nearly knocked the wind out of Erela. Sure, it was fine for Michael to call her emotionless or a robot, but hearing it from someone she was in love with hurt way worse.

Erela narrowed her eyes at him and shot her "Cruciatus-curse-like" mind power on him, making him yelp for a moment before she stormed away from him back to the village. She heard him curse just behind her as she took long strides farther and farther away from him.

Ice queen . . . fuck him . . .


	44. Chapter 44: Discovered

**CHAPTER 44: Discovered**

"Another fight with your boyfriend?" Michael asked.

"He's not my boyfriend . . ." Erela sighed as she through a rock at the lake.

"Sorry. You two break up and get back together so often it's hard to keep track what your relationship statues is," he rolled his eyes and skipped a rock at the surface of the Black Lake.

"So I've been told . . ." she mumbled to herself.

"And this is when you two stop talking to each other for a couple days or weeks."

"Depends on how dumb the topic was."

"What was the topic this time? That your hair wasn't curled the right way or something?" he joked.

"Ha ha, think you're so funny," Erela rolled her eyes.

"So?"

The Hufflepuff girl pursed her lips and skipped another rock. "My little sleepover dare at the Shrieking Shack . . . and the fact that you were the one that dared me to do it . . ."

Michael scoffed at her answer. "It was just for fun. Besides, you came out alive and well. He overreacted, as usual."

Erela didn't answer him as she thought on the argument. Yeah, Landon overreacted on the matter. She came out unscathed, just a little horrified of a dream. But that was it. "I think what really ticked him off was that you were the one that got me to do it."

The grey-eyed Slytherin boy rolled his eyes at her. "I don't like him either, but at least I let you hang out with him, no matter how worried I get about you hanging around a werewolf," he said and gave her a little side hug.

"Thanks, Michael . . ." she mumbled and returned the awkward side hug.

"Can I kill him yet?" Erela's lips curled into a little smile and lightly laughed at his question. "He's made you feel like shit way too many times than you deserve. Can I PLEASE strangle him?"

"No," she laughed. "Half of the time the reason we broke up was because of me too, you know."

"You get a free pass since you're my friend. HE'S not, so I can take him on for bringing you down," Michael started as he puffed his chest and turned toward the castle.

"No no no," she laughed a little louder and pulled him back by his wrist. "You're not allowed to kill him. Besides, you DO remember he's a werewolf right?"

"He's not going to change for another week or so anyway. In human form, he's weaker," Michael laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Seriously, you deserve so much better."

Erela pursed her lips and brushed her escaped bangs behind her ear. She didn't know about that . . . "Well, nice of you to think that," she nodded. "I'm going to go back and practice on potion making."

"Don't destroy your Hufflepuff common room. I know your house is full of aliens who are too nice for their own good, but I don't think it would be possible for them to not be mad at you for setting their home on fire."

Erela rolled her eyes at him and waved him farewell. "I'll see you later." She wasn't exactly sure where Landon would be, probably hiding in his room if she guessed correctly. She had a little more time to kill before having to go back to the common room around curfew, might as well walk around some more to think about her possession with Landon. Practicing potions could wait another time.

She let out a sigh and scratched her nose as passed the entrance to the dungeons. Erela was about to tighten her rubber band around her hair when she saw Stacee walk by. Strange. No Laila in sight. From the looks of their relationship, they were practically inseparable. Erela pursed her lips and followed just behind him. She made sure to pad her steps so he wouldn't hear her, all the more to spy on what he was doing, after all. Stacee slipped into the dungeons and Erela's heart skipped a beat.

What was he doing . . .? All the classes were locked and the professors had left for the night. Unless . . .

Oh no . . .

"Stacee . . ." Erela whispered, which ended up sounding like a hiss.

Stacee turned around and raised his arms at her. "What are you doing here?" Stacee whisper hissed back.

"Following YOU. What are you doing?" Stacee looked back as the chanting started. Her guess confirmed. "No. Stacee. Lets go!"

"I'm finally getting close to where they are—"

"Stacee, no! Come on, lets go before they find us," Erela shook her head and took his wrist.

"Wait, I—"

Something then crashed around the corner that made he and Erela jump. "What happened back there?" some called from the direction Stacee was heading.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

They were utterly trapped!

"Go!" Stacee hissed and pushed Erela toward the only exit out of the dungeon.

"Hey! Catch them!" someone ordered from behind them.

Erela and Stacee ran around the corner to where the accident had happened. Erela crashed into the person, but then Stacee took her by the wrist and pulled her along. When—

"Petrificus totalus!"

Erela and Stacee then froze in place. Erela couldn't move, she tried to wiggle her fingers, but her muscles were completely immobile. She could only move her eyes and see what went on around her. "Erase their memories."

"What if they come wandering around again? There has been word going around for years of this group as it is, they would hear them and do this all over again," another person said.

They huffed in frustration and stared at Erela and Stacee. Erela stared at them and noticed a patch of a skull underneath their robes. She blinked a couple times, curious why she feels as if she had seen it somewhere before. With a wave of their wand, they tapped Stacee's head and then he fell to the floor unconscious. They came to Erela and did the same.

Erela collapsed and blacked out within seconds.

*****

She then woke up, looking eye to eye with one of the cult members who had just woken her up. Erela looked around for Stacee, only to find a large number of students with the same patch their capturers wore. Most she recognized from Slytherin house, a small handful from Gryffindor, and very few Ravenclaws. The memory of Landon's suspicion of Michael being a part of the cult came to mind and eyeballed for the Hughes boy.

"What do you know?" one of the Slytherins asked.

"Nothing . . ." To be honest, she wasn't sure if it was the honest truth. She was aware that the cult was an actual thing and they were secret enough to make a blood sacrifice. But that was it. What else they did and why was an utter mystery.

"How did you find us?"

Erela merely stared at them with hard eyes.

One of the members came over and whispered into the interrogator's ear. Erela eyed them carefully on what they were saying when the interrogator pointed his wand at her and pain electrocuted through her body. Erela screamed out in agony, the hurt just kept becoming more and more blinding each second. What felt like hours to her, but seconds to them, the torment stopped. Her body relaxed, but with a cost of her energy.

Erela felt numb and exhausted . . .

"So you're the Cruciatus curse girl . . ." one of them said with a smirk. "The one that can torture anyone just by looking at them. Seems fitting to use the same kind of power on you, don't you think?"

Erela kept her eyes down from the staring eyes, feeling utterly ashamed for even having such a power. It was a natural ability she had known since coming to Hogwarts and the Headmistress allowed her to stay since it was a "gift" she was born with. It wasn't a crime. Yet, the students that had her prisoner made her feel like she should have been sent to Azkaban years ago.

The tip of the wand pushed against her chin and lifted her head up to look up at them. "So answer the question and we don't use that little curse on you again," she smirked.

Erela blinked at the dark haired student and let out a quiet huff. "You're not exactly the quietest folks. You chant pretty loudly when it's quiet and you chant a little too early before your hide out disappears," Erela huffed.

They look to one another while Erela searched some more for Stacee or Michael. She couldn't see any of them. Where was Stacee? What happened to him? Was he okay? What about Michael? Was he in on the whole fiasco? "So . . ." Erela looked up at them again, his wand still rough underneath her jaw. "Don't tell anyone . . ." he hissed acid before Erela blacked out again.

"_Snitch on us and we kill everyone important to you . . ._"


	45. Chapter 45: Winter Morning

**CHAPTER 45: Winter Morning**

Erela went into the library the next morning to go and research on any symbols with a skull. She went through old tales of pirates, Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and other symbols that could have been the cult that Erela and Stacee had run into the night before. When Erela woke up in their common room, a million things came to mind. First was: how did she get back in the Hufflepuff common room. Second was: maybe there were some members in Hufflepuff house. Thirdly: where was Stacee?

She had gone to the mouth of the seventh year boys' dorm hole and threw her shoe in there to get some reaction from Landon or Stacee. "You guys in there?"

No answer.

Erela threw her other shoe in and hear an annoyed groan. Oh good, she hit someone. Landon peeked his head out of the opening of the hole with squinted eyes and her shoes hooked into his shoes. "Any reason why you decided to throw your shoe at me?"

"Was trying to get someone's attention. Didn't mean to actually hit you," Erela answered quickly. "Is Stacee in there?" she asked.

"No . . ." the werewolf yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Erela huffed and nodded her head. "Thank you. Sorry for waking you up," she said, took her shoes from Landon, and turned away before he could answer.

She hoped Stacee was okay. Maybe he woke up earlier to go on a date with Laila. God, she hoped he was safe.

Erela flipped through the pages and skimmed through any possible ideas on what the cult do. She had no idea what they did, any of the things she read could be what they did when together. Blood sacrifice of animals for invisibility, the open use of Unforgivable curses . . . there was more to do with the group and Erela had to know what else they did to actually fear their goals.

"Ela?"

Erela looked up toward Michael and closed the book she had in front of her. "Hi."

"It's the weekend. Rest already," he laughed.

"Interesting topic," she shrugged.

"How about you come join my group meeting thing to rest your "interest" and eyes?" he rolled his eyes.

"She blinked at him and pursed her lips. She didn't see him last night in the cult. But she couldn't be too sure. Did the group meet during the day? "I guess . . ." she forced to roll her eyes and stood up.

"That's the spirit," Michael stuck his tongue out while Erela put the book back.

"So I finally get to see what you do," she said while the two walk out of the library. "Any reason why you've been keeping this a secret?"

"Because I knew you would judge me," the Slytherin boy shrugged.

"I'm curious how," Erela raised a brow.

"I know you will," Michael rolled his eyes as they made way toward the dungeon. Erela stopped at the foot of the stairs and merely stared at the boy ahead of her. Was he leading her to the group? Were they currently down there just waiting for her to come back and possibly kill her? They were no stranger to death seeing how they slaughtered an owl last year. Killing a person probably didn't even phase them. "Come on, Ela."

"Ummm—"

"What?"

"I don't know . . . I'm not feeling so comfortable meeting your group members . . ."

"Oh come on you antisocial robot," Michael rolled his eyes and pulled her by her wrist. "You can handle werewolves but not people?"

"The werewolf I've affiliated with doesn't judge me for being who I am and is possibly the friendliest being I've ever met," she said grimly. At least not entirely if she didn't use her power and didn't vocally challenge him.

"Well, these guys won't judge you. Promise," the Slytherin boy winked and pulled her along. Erela took careful steps behind him as they went down to the dungeon. She was cautious going around the corner when they got to the bottom of the stairs and led her into one of the classrooms. Erela didn't even realize she held her breath until she saw other students facing one another with chessboards in front of them.

The little pieces moved by themselves and attacked one another, a normal game of wizard chess. Erela looked for any suspicious behavior, but the atmosphere in the room was calm and pretty intense from each player thinking carefully on their next move.

"The . . . wizard chess club?" she looked up at him.

Michael shrugged. "Yeah . . . I took an interest in it a while back and had a feeling you'd make fun of me for it."

Erela pursed her lips and covered her smile behind her hand. So that was what he had been going the whole time. The group she had seen back in summer of the quidditch tournament, they were the from this intense wizard chess club?

She was actually relieved.

"You were beginning to make me worry," she chuckled.

"About what?" Michael raised his brows at her.

She looked at him for a moment before she shook her head and waved him off. "It's nothing. How good are you at this?"

Michael snickered and gave her a shrug. "I'm okay."

Erela went over to one of the chessboards left alone and took a seat in front of it. "Why don't we play and see?"

The grey-eyed Slytherin boy rolled his eyes and joined his friend across from her. "Alright. Loser buys them sweets from Honeydukes."

"Deal."

*****

Erela lost. A lot.

She had cornered Michael a couple times and he always managed to turn the tables that ended up with her being cornered. After three long rounds, Erela left to go eat lunch when her stomach roared in hunger. "See you later, Erela. Remember, you owe me sweets."

"Yeah yeah," she laughed.

She walked out of the classroom and eyeballed the last door down the hall where she had last seen the group. She wondered if they were in there at that very moment. How have the professors not noticed? They couldn't be THAT oblivious? And that was coming from a student who didn't even realize her ex-boyfriend was a werewolf until their fifth year!

Once she entered the main level of the castle, she saw pink hair within her peripheral vision. Erela shot her gaze towards the metamorphmagus boy and ran to him quickly before she grabbed him by his shoulder. "Stacee, you're okay."

"Christ almighty, Ela!" he hissed and looked around before taking them away from earshot of the other students.

"I thought they did something to you," she hissed in a whisper.

"No," he shook his head. "Did you tell them anything?"

She shook her head. "No. I didn't. Did they give you a warning?"

Stacee pursed his lips and looked away from her for a moment. "It makes me nervous how we got back into the basement," he muttered quietly.

"You think there's members from Hufflepuff house too . . ."

"The common room is the most secret place in the castle that only people in our house and the Headmistress knows where it is. It's only likely that they have eyes on us all the time . . ."

Erela went pale at the very thought. She had the feeling that there were people in their house in on the whole thing. But since he pointed out that they were always being watched, it made her even more nervous on what she would do or say in the future. She gulped and let out a shaky sigh when she said: "I tried to look into what they do. I'm still trying to pinpoint what it is they symbolize with the patch I saw."

"You too," he nodded. "I think I might know what they represent." She looked back up at the metamorphmagus boy. Interest and fear welled up inside her at his discovery. "They—"

"Well don't you two look shady," a voice broke the intensity in the atmosphere and made Erela jump. She glanced up at the werewolf for a moment before she dropped her eyes and looked away to hide her blush.

He musn't know . . .

Erela glanced at Stacee for a moment and read the look in his eyes immediately. They were warned to not tell anyone. Landon should never know . . .

"I was trying to give Erela some pointers on Disapparation and Apparation from what I've been told and read," Stacee shrugged. Erela restrained herself to stare at him quizzically or else Landon would catch on the lie. It was best for Stacee to do the talking for them, Erela wasn't the best liar next to her awkward humor attempts.

"That's not until after the holidays," he rolled his eyes.

"I . . . wanted a head start," Erela added.

"You're sure you want to take it? If you have difficulty flying," he pointed out.

"It's a twelve week program," Erela shrugged. "I think I can manage?"

Landon blinked and chuckled a little. "So much confidence," he teased sarcastically. Erela played with the end of her braid when Stacee left the two behind. There was obviously something in the air that he sensed the two had to discuss and didn't want to be there and intrude.

Erela puffed her hair away from her eyes and collected her thoughts during the silence and started: "Ummm . . . about—"

"Do you have plans close to Christmas?"

She blinked at him for a few moments and shook her head. "Just spending time with my parents," she answered.

Landon ran his fingers through his hair and scratched the back of his head when he added: "Stacee and his family will be over at my place again. If you want to come, that'll be fine. I just have to tell mum before everyone comes to visit."

He was inviting her? To spend the holidays with him and his family? Was that . . . really okay? Even when they had a fight a couple days ago?

"I'll . . . ask my parents if that's okay," she nodded. Erela shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans and lightly tapped her feet nervously during the short silence. "So . . . we're okay?"

Landon shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly. "Yeah . . . I think we're good."


	46. Chapter 46: One More Time

**CHAPTER 46: One More Time**

_ Stacee and Erela spoke about the cult when Landon was away for the upcoming weeks. They went into the library together a couple times to look into the group some more for a better understanding. And Erela talked about what she had seen the one time when Stacee and Landon were celebrating Thanksgiving together their sixth year. They weren't sure if what they read was true. They only went with the patch they had seen on the students that time._

"They celebrate being supernatural by . . . sacrificing to their "lord"," Stacee said. "As a gift of some sorts. By giving them the blood of animals that act as familiars to witches and wizards," he said. "It gets bad though . . ."

"How bad?" Erela asked.

Stacee didn't say anything for a while. He was uncomfortable talking about the topic, Erela was too but was more eager to get more information on the dangerous students they attended school with. "It's extreme and I don't think they actually do it . . ." Erela waited for him to explain. "You see . . . with this one, it talks about sacrificing to gain: fame, fortune, and power. With killing animals, it's a cost as a thank you."

"You're not saying that—"

"They kill people. It has to be a blood sacrifice . . ."

Erela had thought about that conversation with Stacee a lot, she lost sleep over it as a matter of fact. She wanted to tell her father, he and the other aurors would do something about it. She was just afraid of the cost of her friends' and families' lives if she blabbed. The question was: was she just being a coward to tell the authorities or was she merely protecting the people she loved?

She brushed a curl behind her ear as she scribbled a drawing in her notebook with her feet propped over her trunk waiting for the boys to get their things together to leave for the holiday. Whenever anyone else came out of their hole with their luggage, Erela always peeked up at them cautiously for a moment before dropping her glance. She had been watching to make sure if any of them looked familiar from that night or if any of them had that intense intimidation she had to fear.

Erela hadn't pin pointed that may be in the cult . . .

"We're tired of waiting for you, brown eyes. Lets go," Landon joked.

She rolled her eyes, closed her notebook, and took her trunk. "Your mother knows about me coming over?"

"Yeah," the werewolf nodded. "Have you heard anything from your parents yet?"

"Ummm . . ." Erela did bring it up with them, and they were allowing her to go. Her mum was all smiles to go on and have fun. Her dad on the other hand . . . was rather cautious of the idea being in a household that held a young werewolf. "My dad probably won't come," she shrugged. "I'm not sure just yet, it's only a guess since he's always busy. I'm not sure about mum either. I'll be sure to write you when I know."

"That's fine. You have a few days to tell us," Landon shrugged. Hogwarts only gave the students two weeks of winter break and had to return to school the first Sunday of January, it gave her plenty of time to figure out her plans but also pressured her to rush and ask.

The three rushed to the Hogwarts Express to go and get their own compartment closer to the front, at least by then the sweets trolley would still be full when it reached them. They were often lucky enough to have a compartment for themselves, not a lot of people were willing to share one with the strange/dangerous trio. It was fine, really. More room for them to move around.

"I'll meet you guys in the compartment later. I'm going to go find Laila," Stacee said as he dropped his stuff in the luggage pile.

"Sure," Landon nodded and the pinked haired metamorphmagus disappeared into the crowd for his girlfriend.

"It has become pretty normal for him to disappear and look for her," Erela commented. Stacee was a fine gentleman, but it was fine for her to go looking for him too. It wasn't like Stacee was hard to pick out in a crowd anyways.

"Yeah," Landon nodded in agreement while the two went into the train looking for an empty compartment to occupy. "Was your dad okay with you wanting to come over to visit?" he asked out of the blue.

Erela pursed her lips and shoved her hands into her pocket. "He was uncomfortable with the idea. Him probably not coming has nothing to do with do with . . ."

"With me being a monster?" he finished.

"No," Erela shook her head. "Not because you're "a monster"." Well, maybe a little. "You're just different," she added. "Point is, my mum most likely convinced him that it's okay since she actually met you and your family. She trusts all of you and she likes you a lot."

Landon looked uncomfortable about the topic and instantly dropped it by the looks of it.

She pursed her lips and slid her hand into his and gave it a light squeeze. "I like you a lot too . . ." she reminded him.

The young werewolf returned her reassuring squeeze before he pulled her hand up to lightly kiss her knuckles. "I like you too," he lightly smiled and gently pulled her along down the corridor of the train. As the two walked quickly down the hall, they found an empty room and took claim of it immediately. It wasn't as close to the front as they wished, but it was better than farther down where the first years would most likely stay if they didn't leave the castle soon enough. Erela took a seat at the window and Landon sat close beside her at a comfortable closeness. He swung her scrawny legs over his lap with a big smile on his face and merely stared at her with those warm brown eyes that glowed with love once again.

"We're going to do this again?"

"Yep," he nodded. "I'm not a fan about breaking up with a girl I really like a million times."

"Same goes for me," she nodded. "Except, with a guy. Not a girl," she shrugged awkwardly.

Landon chuckled and shook her head. "You're a dork," he commented. "Promise to talk things over."

"And not completely freak out about it?" she raised a brow at him.

"Well, that's a given no matter what," the freckled boy shrugged.

"Okay . . . how about not to the point that we just end it right then and there. I don't want to come any close to being that one couple that broke up because one doesn't like the other's favorite movie or because they fought over a toaster."

Landon lightly laughed. "Deal. And no keeping secrets."

Erela kept a straight face on and restrained herself from gulping down the lump caught in her throat. That one she couldn't take. Not one hundred percent that was. There was only that one secret she would never tell him, no matter what. "Promise," she nodded with a gentle smile.

He returned the smile and leaned in closer to her. Their foreheads met and lightly closed their eyes, feeling each others' temperature rise and the intensity to kiss one another lingered for long moments of their time. It was just the two of them. No students wandering outside their compartment. No noise to be heard. Just each other and the sound of their gentle breath. Erela felt Landon's lashes brush against her own lashes and felt his eyes on her. She couldn't help but smile at how warm his gaze felt on her, like his honey brown eyes just melted the weight off her chest with ease.

One more time . . .

Landon gently leveled his head with hers and their lips met. Just like the first time they kissed, her heart exploded. Her body fell victim to his touch and it felt so right. All too right. She automatically welcomed him and he took her warm embrace. His hands slid around her waist and lightly pulled her closer to him, deepening their kiss and getting rather cozy with one another.

Had their kisses always felt that intimate? Or had it been so long that the once familiar kisses felt different to her? She wasn't exactly sure nor did she care. Landon was hers again and she was his.

They softened their kiss when they heard the compartment door slid open. "Seriously, guys?"

Landon and Erela's lips separated and Erela blushed dark red when Landon looked up toward his best friend and girlfriend. "Hey, guys," he laughed.

"I can't leave you two alone for fifteen minutes, I swear," he rolled his eyes and sat across from the two. Laila giggled at the two and sat beside Stacee when the train whistle echoed loudly for everyone to get on before it would leave.

Erela lightly smiled and looked up at the freckled Landon when she lightly slid her hand into his and intertwined their fingers. He squeezed her hand and grinned at her, the same amount of love glowed in his eyes just like the first time.

One more time.

And this time it felt like it would last much longer . . .


	47. Chapter 47: Snow

**CHAPTER 47: Snow**

Erela wasn't sure how. But her parents were convinced to sleep over at Landon's place. Oh, no worries. The parents would be there. And so would Stacee's girlfriend. She wasn't exactly sure if it was because Erela was their only child, completely naïve, or because she had never had friends close enough to have sleep overs, but it was ridiculous that they would be more than okay for her to sleep over at a boy's place.

"We trust you. We know you won't do anything," her mum told her.

Then again, it was probably wise that she never told them that Landon was her on and off again boyfriend. It would have been a completely different story if that were the case. Erela would never hear the end of her father's bantering if he discovered the werewolf that scarred her was also someone she was currently dating.

"Be safe. Alright?" Mr. Harris said with obvious concern in his tone.

"Alright," Erela nodded.

"If anything goes wrong, call."

"Yes, dad," Erela nodded. "I'll be fine. His parents will be there and so will the Eitheridge family. There will be eyes everywhere."

Mr. Harris still wasn't comfortable with the idea of his only child going into a werewolf's den, but he trusted Mr. Eitheridge to keep a watchful eye on all the kids. Anyone in the judicial system of the Ministry were trustworthy. Although, it was rather questionable why Mr. Eitheridge would allow his child to get chummy with a werewolf was a mystery.

When Erela came back for summer at the end of her sixth year, she had forgotten to cover up the scar down her arm and her father saw them and recognized them as wounds from a werewolf. It was no surprise that he wasn't too pleased. He wasn't aware that Hogwarts housed a werewolf and he wasn't happy that Erela didn't say anything about it. It was a rather awkward and intense summer. Mr. Harris tried to get information on why Erela was so close to them, but she didn't budge on answering.

Not until he looked through the files on young werewolves in the Ministry and recognized the freckled werewolf he had seen the one time at Kings Cross the end of fifth year. Boy, she had an earful.

Mrs. Harris managed to talk to her husband about Landon and how he was a very nice young man and had a little friendly attachment toward Erela, not quite knowing how strong that attachment was herself. Whether his wife wasn't aware how dangerous werewolves were, his anger eased a little. He still didn't approve of his daughter's friendship with the dangerous monster . . . but, he was a friend to her.

Erela had enchanted the undetectable extension charm upon her bag to be able to fit everything in and in order to keep enough room for everyone else. She wasn't sure how big Landon's home was, nor did she know how many people there would be, it was best to bring as "little" as possible. The seventeen year old girl dug through her bag to check she had every when she head a loud snap downstairs that startled Erela's mum from the sound of her squeal.

"Oh my, your home is lovely," Mrs. Wisenburg complimented.

"Thank you, ma'am," Mr. Harris greeted the woman. "I'm Erela's father."

"Lovely to meet you, Mr. Harris. I'm Landon's mother," she introduced herself when her eyes looked toward Erela as she bounded down the stairs. "Erela. Good to see you, love," she greeted with a big smile and pulled her in for a hug. Friendly as always and her sons obviously inherited their big smiles from their mum. "Gracious, look at you. You've grown so beautiful."

Beautiful? What?

"You have a lovely daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Harris. You should be proud," Mrs. Wisenburg complimented and looked up toward the Harris parents.

Oh my god, could they go now? Erela felt far too uncomfortable with the compliments and the parents were smothering her.

"We are," Mr. Harris nodded. "Please take care of her."

"No need to tell me," she waved him off. "I'll bring her back safe and sound. Not a hair on her head shall be harmed."

"Love you, dear. Have fun," her mum pulled her in to a loving hug.

"Thanks, mum," Erela replied and nodded to her father. She had already promised to call him if anywhere were to go wrong or if she felt uncomfortable.

"Have you ever Apparated before?" Mrs. Wisenburg asked.

"A few times," she nodded. Although, it was rather scary at the idea of being splinched, to leave a part of her behind during an unsuccessful Apparation or Disapparation.

"Just hold onto me, dear," she lightly smiled and offered her hand to the lanky girl. Erela pursed her lips and took her hand, then Disapparated with a loud crack. Within a second, the two Apparated in front of the Wisenburg house out in the middle of nowhere. Just as Erela remembered it, a large house in an open field with rolling hills and a forest not too far. Snow had started to fall and made Erela shiver underneath her coat. "Come on in and get warm," Mrs. Wisenburg called as they approached the front door and hopped up the small steps. Landon's mum waved her wand and the door swung open, loud chattering and music could be heard immediately followed by laughter.

Erela brushed the snow out of her hair as she came around the corner into the dining room and kitchen. The house was festive with Christmas decorations and ornaments laid on the ottoman in the living room just across the corridor from the dining room. The boys were nowhere to be found, so far all the ladies were left preparing dinner.

"The boys are probably out looking for a Christmas tree," Mrs. Wisenburg told her and put her apron on. "Why don't you come help."

"Oh. Um, okay," Erela hesitated and put her coat and bag on one of the chairs before she joined Landon, Laila, and Stacee's mums, as well as Mable and Laila. Stacee's sister was obviously not happy to have Erela around from the cold glare she gave him. The ruddy hell was her problem!? "What can I do?"

"I'm making sweet potato casserole, one of Landon's favorite dishes. I want you to help me make it and maybe learn how to do yourself in the future," she answered and handed Erela an index card with instructions and ingredients. Laila chuckled lightly, which made Erela raise a brow at her quizzically at what was so funny. "Just read me what to do add and do."

"Um, okay. Add—"

BAM!

"We're back!" Landon called from the front door and the volume of the house just rose as well as the enthusiasm that spread throughout the home within seconds.

"Took you long enough," Erela called from the kitchen and continued onward with reading the instructions.

"Is that you, brown eyes?" Landon called and peeked his head into the room. "Hey."

"Hi," Erela smiled back at him.

"When did you get here?"

"A couple minutes ago," she answered.

"Go get changed. You and the others are dirty," Mrs. Wisenburg told him.

"Fine," Landon rolled his eyes and left just before he bounded up the steps. More pairs of feet went up after Landon while rustling of a large Christmas tree could be heard rising up in place in the living room.

"While everything is cooking we can decorate the tree."

"It's rather festive in here," Erela chuckled lightly.

"Oh yes. This is pretty normal here, really," Mrs. Wisenburg smiled. "Has your family never had a Christmas party?"

"We never threw any. Every now and again we would attend one of dad's co-workers' parties. Most of the time it's quiet around this time of year. Like, staying home and watch some programs and movies together," Erela shrugged. "My father isn't much for parties. Socializing isn't one of his strongest abilities." Something she had obviously inherited from her father.

"Seeing your reaction, this isn't normal for you either."

"Not exactly," Erela shook her head. It was nice though. "I'm warming up to it though."

The ladies kept on making dinner for the Christmas party/get together when Erela and Laila heard the boys playfully wrestling each other. "Get off," Stacee growled.

"Say "uncle"."

"Sod off!"

"Boys! Language!" Landon's father called them.

"Sorry," they apologized in unison and came downstairs. Erela chuckled under her breath when the boys entered the room when she put the last dish for dinner into the oven. "Smells disgusting in either."

Sarcasm?

"Well then you're going to absolutely hate it," Landon's mum rolled her eyes with a little snicker and walked toward the living room. Laila came over to Stacee and he draped his arm over her shoulder and turned her toward the living room after Mrs. Wisenburg. One by one, everyone started to disappear.

Erela pursed her lips and met Landon halfway before he gently took her face and kissed her lovingly. She felt her heart stop at that very moment and kissed him back just as lovingly. They separated only a little, their lips lingered close to one another knowing there would be another kiss to share in just moments. That pull was there again and Erela couldn't put a finger on what it was that feeling indicated. It was like a little tug to hug, kiss, and touch Landon then and there. Like a warm invitation. The way they moved with each other indicated that, as such.

"Glad you could make it," Landon lightly whispered.

"Me too," Erela lightly smiled.

Landon inched away before he held her waist and turned her toward the living room to join the others and decorate the Christmas tree.

*****

Christmas music sung around the house throughout the night. Different conversations went around and changed during those storytellings. Erela was surprised at how close the families were together when she spent summer with them for a few days during the Quidditch cup, spending time with them again was endearing and familiar. Like returning to visit family again.

After dinner, everyone was tired with their bellies filled with mashed potatoes, ham, pies, casseroles, corn, and pudding. Everyone separated into their own socializing group and talked amongst themselves into the hours of the night. Stacee's parents and Mable left late in the night and the atmosphere from Stacee felt much lighter with his family absent. It was no secret that he wasn't very close with them, he felt much closer to Landon's family more than anything.

It felt as if Stacee was born in the wrong family but luckily found the one he was meant to be a part of. Landon's family.

Erela went to brush her teeth when she was good and ready for bed, completely tired out from all the excitement and from being stuffed from the homemade Christmas feast. Teeth clean, comfortable in her pajamas, and just about ready to join the others in the living room. Stacee and Laila were still awake from what she could hear around the corner, it was all fine since Erela had to deal with her housemates always chattering endlessly throughout the night back at Hogwarts. She basically became immune to loud conversations.

She walked down the hall when she was pulled in to the kitchen. Erela looked up at Landon with his finger pressed to his lips for her to keep quiet. Landon walked over to the side door outside and motioned for her to follow him. Erela responded and snatched her coat and shoes before walking outside with him. God, it was ruddy freezing! Erela wrapped herself in her coat when Landon draped his arm over her shoulder and led her to the forest.

The lanky girl looked up at the sky, clear skies and the moon shined its silver light. It had stopped snowing an hour ago and there was a fresh coat of snow just asking to be stepped on. She couldn't help but feel a childish excitement stepping onto newly fallen snow. Was that normal or destructive?

The white blanket crunched underneath their feet as they walked further and further away from the house. "Any reason why you're kidnapping me?"

"I just want to show you something," Landon smiled and pulled his wand out.

The tip of his wand glowed a white light for them to see more clearly through the darkness as he led the way. His hand slid off her shoulder and took her cold hand, intertwining their fingers with one another with ease. That feeling was back again. The way he touched her hand just sparked something that made her feel warm and her body react in an unfamiliar way. The more she felt that beckoning feeling, the more she accepted it.

"There it is," he said and Erela looked toward where Landon led them. A large tree with a hanging nose, and as they got closer Erela looked up to see an aging tree house just above them. A rather large and luxurious looking tree house. "I sometimes come here when I need some time for myself," he told her.

"It's magnificent," she answered in awe.

Landon took the rope and handed it to her. "Put your foot through the hole. You better hold on tight."

"Okay?" Erela slipped her foot in and looked up at the freckled werewolf curiously. "Why?—AHH!" And she was lifted off the ground. She held onto the rope tightly and looked up at Landon raising his wand the higher Erela was lifted. Levitation spell. Of course. Erela looked up toward the dock and waited as she got close enough to inch her free foot to step on. Once she got a good grip, she pulled herself and the rope with her and slipped her foot out of the noose's grip. "Okay, I'm up."

She heard Landon laughing lightly just below her. "You brought your wand, right?"

"Yeah." Erela took her wand out and looked down at Landon. Oh goodness, it was really high. "Ready?"

Landon gave her the thumbs up in response. Erela muttered the levitation incantation and up he went. She had been concentrating to keep him levitated off the ground that she didn't even notice the way he looked at her. That look that screamed how much he wanted to hold her and never let her go. It was always in his eyes, but it was brighter than usual. As if he knew for sure it had to be Erela . . .

When he was level with the dock, Landon practically tackled her and kissed her desperately. Erela blushed bright red and felt rather nervous all of a sudden. They had been alone before, but she always knew there were eyes around to watch them and stop them if anything were to happen. It was the first time being alone without anyone around them.

They eased off of each other when Landon nervously guided her into the wooden house. There were two levels to it; the second level had a ladder up to a smaller part of the construction. In the main house, it a was comfortable living space with a stone bonfire right in the middle, finely furbished for a teenager to stay in and be alone whenever he wanted, a step ladder to what looks like a mattress floor to sleep on with a large window to look out toward the forest.

The fire came to life and lit up the room in red and yellow. Landon put his wand away and caressed Erela's cheek sweetly. Her heart beat loudly, so loud it rang in her ears. Warmth completely consumed her and her body automatically came closer to Landon and kissed him first. His hands slid from her warm red cheeks to cupping her neck, pressing his lips harder against Erela's.

The lanky girl backed away into the wall, Landon followed without breaking their kiss and trapped her against the wall with his weight. It was as if their body went on autopilot, Erela's hands went up Landon's shirt and brushed her hands against his skin while Landon's fingers hooked around her loose pants.

After removing one article of clothing at a time, they found themselves naked in bed.


	48. Chapter 48: Two More Months

**CHAPTER 48: Two More Months**

_Hot . . . gentle . . . comforting . . . and completely right. Landon's kissed worked up from her collar up to her neck. Her pulse fast against his soft lips. Their sweat mixed with one another and—_

"Ms. Harris?"

Erela snapped out of her erotica memory up at Edgar Parkin, the Ministry of Magic official and Apparition Instructor. It had been weeks since Erela and Landon's sensual night and it still liked to replay in her head at the most inconvenient time. She looked around her and everyone stared at her curiously. Erela daydreamed from time to time (mostly during her easy classes) and the professors always tried to catch her when she was at her most vulnerable. The students merely waited on her to answer whatever it was the instructor asked her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Erela asked, her face red in embarrassment.

"Could you please answer what the three D's of Apparition is . . .?" he asked again.

Erela collected her thoughts as fast as she could, but her mind couldn't think clearly on the answer. Her mind was completely blank and she was baffled for being caught daydreaming and not being able to come back with the answer ready. "Sorry, sir . . . I—I don't—"

"Thank you, Ms. Harris," Edgar answer stiffly and pried his hard eyes off of the lanky teenager. "The answer is: Destination, Determination, and Deliberation. As in, you should be completely _determined_ to reach your_destination_, and must move without haste, but with _deliberation_," he stated.

The lanky Hufflepuff girl felt her body temperature decrease and dropped her eyes in embarrassment. She felt utterly humiliated. Of course she knew that . . . They were only constantly reminded of the three D's of Apparition every single class since week one. God . . . such an idiot . . .

The strange trio were some of few seventh year students whom had to wait for their late seventeenth birthdays to take the Apparition class, which was offered in their sixth year if you reached your seventh birthday by then.

Landon took Erela's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, recognizing her incredibly low self-esteem level from Parkin's crude attitude towards her. She pursed her lips into a hard line before it curled into a light smile and returned the squeeze.

Edgar Parkin droned on and on about how Apparition/Disapparition was founded, the consequences of that form of transportation, and jinxes that stop humans from Disapparating. The closest thing they even got to practicing was the desti11nation part. Determination depended on each individual, which everyone should practice during their own free time. Deliberation was the most difficult part of the lesson. Nine weeks into the program and everyone was antsy to actually Disapparate and get their license.

The one most excited to get his license was Landon. He was more than happy to travel wherever he wanted within seconds. Stacee and Erela, both of which shared the same mindset, were more nervous of the consequences of losing a limb if they didn't determine and deliberate hard enough.

The students were dismissed from the Great Hall and out to do whatever. Erela let out a sigh and ran her hands through her hair; she didn't feel like putting it up in its common braid and had it down in an unusually chaotic mess of messy curls. "You look like you need sleep," Landon commented.

"I feel like I need sleep," Erela blinked slowly and looked up at the young werewolf.

"Feel like skipping class to take a nap?"

Erela was about to protest when she slumped her shoulders and let out a calm sigh. "That would be nice actually," she lightly smiled.

Landon lightly chuckled with a smile and kissed the corner of her eye as they made way toward the Hufflepuff common room. Missing one day of class wasn't the end of the world. The strange trio had been doing extremely well with their studies, always going to each other for help on each other for studies.

Two more months until the end of their seventh year . . .

Erela usually avoided asking Landon what he wanted to do after Hogwarts, only because he knew they would both be depressed of the answer. He could never get a job for what he was. That would all change eventually once Stacee became Minister of Magic and passed a bill for werewolves to have equal rights. It would take a long time, but it would all be worth it in the end. Landon would just have to wait on it.

"Have you finally made the decision on what you want to do after Hogwarts?" he asked Erela as they went through the barrels.

"With a lot of consideration, I was thinking of applying to be an Auror," she answered. She thought about it long and hard during Christmas break and talked to her father about it. He was skeptical about it for a while, but he eventually warmed up to the idea and shared what she would have to do in order to get accepted and that not everyone who applied would get the job on the first try. "Dad has an application ready for me to fill out back at home," Erela added.

Landon raised a brow at he and pinched a bit of skin around her triceps area. "I think you need to get more muscles. Never heard of a scrawny Auror before," he teased.

Erela giggled and slapped his hand away. Landon poked at her waste, feeling rather playful and tickled the girl. She responded by running further into the common room, but Landon caught up to her and picked her up from her waist. Erela kept laughing as Landon carried her to the couch and held her carefully.

She felt so safe in his arms. It was ridiculous how much she trusted him.

They both dropped on the couch and Erela turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheek rested over his chest and listened carefully to his beating heart. Listening to the rhythm of it. It was rather comforting. The young werewolf kissed the top of Erela's head and pet her hair until they both fell asleep. It felt right to feel that relaxed with each other. No fights, but the usual bicker from time to time. Their relationship was far more successful than the other times they kept trying.

It felt like there was promise in their relationship . . .

"Guys."

Erela twitched awake, waking up Landon and groaned awake. They both stretched a little before they sat up and looked up at Stacee. His hair bright yellow, the brightest Erela had ever seen. "Hey, sunshine," Landon joked sleepily. "What's up?"

"I asked her," Stacee said and sat on the coffee table across from Erela and Landon. "I asked Laila."

" 'Bout what?" she yawned.

Stacee pursed his lips to hide a big smile of his that competed against Landon's usual smiles in comparison. "I asked her to marry me."

It took about three seconds for Erela to process the information when her eyes widened and stared at Stacee. "Oh my god," Landon answered for her.

"Wh—wha—what—what did she say?" she stuttered. Oh wait, dumb question. Stacee's hair was evidence enough about what she had said. "She said yes . . ." she muttered before a delighted smile formed upon her face.

"She said yes," Stacee nodded.

"Congratulations!" Landon said and pulled Stacee in for a hug.

"Congrats," Erela nodded and hugged Stacee after Landon.

It really was happening. They were all growing up, Hogwarts would end fairly soon, and they were all ready . . .


	49. Chapter 49: All-Night

**CHAPTER 49: All-Night**

Full moon night.

And weeks had passed since Stacee proposed to Laila.

They planned to get married a month after getting out of Hogwarts. They were just too impatient and couldn't stand not being married to each other any longer. A nice summer wedding and Landon would be the best man. Obviously.

Apparition class was over and Landon passed the class with flying colors. He just had to go to the Ministry of Magic to take the official test and get his license from there. Erela would have to take it again after a little splinching accident and left a fingernail being. Stacee was better, but not by much compared to Landon.

The trio walked out to the Forbidden Forest far before it got dark o avoid any of the professors seeing them sneaking away into the extremely dangerous area. As the three waited for it to get dark, Landon helped quiz Stacee and Erela for their N.E.W.T.s they would have to take in a month and a half. The two have improved remarkably with their worst classes.

"Describe the Gemino Curse," Landon pointed to Erela.

"Gemini Curse, also known as the Doubling Charm. Used to duplicate an object to create and exact replica of the object. It can also double the more you touch the object. Invented by Helixa and Syna Hyslop, whom used it to duplicate everything in their mansion," Erela answer hesitantly. "Anything else?"

"Nope. That's good," Landon shook his head and flipped through some pages. "Stacee, what's the charm to transform small objects into dragons?"

"The . . . um, the Draconifor spell. A transfiguration spell that the caster can control. The dragon you make is small though and less powerful than real dragons and the size depends on the size of the object you transfigured."

"Correct," the young werewolf nodded. "Vanishing spell." Erela whipped out her wand and made the textbook on Landon's lap disappear. "You know I still need to be able to see it to quiz you guys," he said sarcastically.

Erela rolled her eyes at him and the book reappeared. The students learned how to vanish things properly the bigger they were and the more something moved. All she could remember was when she had seen the cult their sixth year disappear before her eyes for a blood sacrifice. Unless she assumed so and it just so happened someone conjured the vanishing spell, or cloaking charm, at the exact same time. Erela didn't want to know, really.

Stacee finished the rest of his tea and passed it over to Erela for her to read. Divinations wasn't what the Auror department wanted, but Erela knew she would have to know from the top of her head all the meanings of the tea leaves without the help of the textbook for finals. The class took a gander of "looking" into the future, which brought the students to go into a trance and predict the future from there. Erela had yet to tap into the "spirit world", as her professor called it, and get messages from beyond. She was getting there

Erela looked out the window, the sun was setting and getting dark fast. Landon looked toward where Erela stared and let out a sigh. "Okay, lets get this over with," he said and closed the textbook. Erela pursed her lips as the three of them followed Landon out of their hiding spot. Erela pulled her hair back into a tight bun and stuck bobby pins in to keep any loose hair from escaping. Landon removed his clothing a piece at a time and Erela calmly waited for him to hand her his clothing, keeping only his boxers on. Wonder how many of those he had to replace and pack up each year.

Stacee had given Erela tips on what to do when Landon was at the point of transforming. Don't get too close, make sure Landon wasn't holding onto that person for support or else they would get the same scars Erela got the first time, be the moral support for him. They both knew that Stacee wouldn't always be around to comfort Landon during that time of the month, especially since he planned to get married soon after graduating from Hogwarts. Erela would have to be there for him in his place. Not only that, but Erela had gotten better with her spells getting Landon down when he chased after the two in attack mode. At least that was the plus side on her doing something without the help of Stacee.

Once the moon glowed beautifully in all its glory, Landon collapsed onto his knees. Erela came to his side and carefully took his face as gently as possible. "You'll be okay," she whispered. "Just focus on me. Focus on my voice." Landon nodded and took in deep breaths. As futile as he knew it would be, he half hoped inhaling deeply would sooth the pain.

"Fucking shit," Stacee cursed when he pat his hands around his jacket and pant pockets. "I'll be back soon, Erela. You'll be able to handle this yourself. I left my wand back at the tree house," Stacee said and ran back through the trees.

"Hurry it up." Landon whimpered as his body cracked and popped. His appearance changing into the form of the large wolf Erela had gotten so used to seeing. When she felt his fur grow around his cheeks, she let go and backed away as she watched her boyfriend transform. "It's almost over. You're doing fine. Deep breaths. Slow and deep breaths."

The young werewolf growled for a few seconds before his eyes shot open, brown eyes melted away into gold, teeth long and deadly, and his body growing that much taller on all fours. Erela backed away some more, her eyes on the wolf, not daring to look back for the metamorphmagus whom was taking a really long time to go and get his wand. Erela pulled her want out and had it ready when Landon's groaning stopped, only whimpers could be heard. Get ready . . . once the pain had subsided, he would play his favorite game.

Hunting . . .

Erela looked behind her for a moment when animalistic snarling awoken from the large eight foot werewolf. She whipped her head back and he was already approaching her with his teeth bared at her, his fur rose straight up and made him much bigger than he already was, and his gold eyes glowed in the moonlight like silver. God, it was hard to believe such a friendly boy transformed into such an angry animal.

Landon rose onto his hind legs when Erela waved her wand and Landon was hoisted up in the air by his ankles. That obviously angered the werewolf and snarled ferociously at her, waving his arms at her to get a scratch. But she wasn't within reach of him. She looked back for Stacee, still no sign of the pink haired boy. Where did he go off to? Unless it was some kind of scheme of his? For Erela to take care of Landon in his wolf form on her own and jump in if it went wrong?

Erela didn't notice until Laila shared with her a while before that Stacee faked getting sick and Laila lied about practice in order for Landon and Erela to be alone and make amends with each other. Diabolical and didn't work. Really showed how much Stacee and Laila were meant for each other and how much they liked their friends being happy.

Fine. If that was the case, then Erela would have to work with Landon alone. Thanks a great deal, Stacee.

Erela looked back at the wolf and found that he was clawing at his chest in frustration for not being able to get Erela. She hissed under her breath and let him down. The wolf scrambled back onto his feet and roared at her angrily before he swiped at her. Okay, now he was pissed. The lanky Hufflepuff girl pointed her wand at the large wolf and swiped to the ground when the werewolf sunk to the ground. He trashed about, trying to get out, but his arms and legs wouldn't move.

He was trapped.

The wolf snapped at her every time she made eye contact. "Hey, I'm not too happy about this any more than you are," Erela said grimly while he growled at her.

Whenever he would escape, she would repeat the spell, his paws would sink into the ground and he would trash and howl each and every time. It was surprisingly much easier handling him than her first time when she was still improving on spell casting. Of course it would take the end of their academic career for her to be of some use . . . Erela didn't dare fall asleep, Landon often got out of the charm, so it would be a dumb move to fall asleep when a werewolf glared at you and was ready to bite and infect.

The sun began to rise when Erela took Landon's clothes out from her bag to give him. The wolf's snarling started to calm when sunlight hit his fur and bowed his head at her. His body cracked and popped back into place, the fur fell off to show smooth skin with freckles, and his face morphed back into its human shape. Erela came closer to him and reversed the charm, his legs and hands were free and filthy with blood and dirt. She put the clothes in front of him and muttered the healing charm to close up the wounds he had inflicted upon himself.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Landon asked quietly.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm fine. Not a single scratch on me," Erela added and kissed his forehead.

Landon lightly smiled as he put his clothes on and looked around for their missing friend. "Where's Stacee?"

"He disappeared while you were transforming," she answered and got back on her feet. "It's just been me this whole time."

"Wait, seriously—?" his eyes were wide with surprise. Erela nodded with a little smirk on her face. "Wow . . . I'm kind of impressed."

"I'm glad you kind of have faith in my wellbeing," Erela rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean," he rolled his eyes at her and put his shirt on before he draped his arm over her shoulders. The two walked toward the castle, tired as ever and ready to have their breakfast and sleep off the rest of the day. Another day of skipping class, it was to be expected with one of them was a werewolf and he had companions to distract him all night without a wink of sleep.

Landon and Erela yawned as they sat next to each other in the Great Hall and filled their plates with toast, eggs, sausage, bacon, fruit, and pancakes. The young werewolf always ate a serving big enough to feed a cow and the lanky girl was starving.

Halfway through their meal, Laila came up to Landon and Erela and looked around for something with furrowed brows. "Hey, have you two seen Stacee?" she asked.

"No? We thought he was with you," Erela answered.

"Huh . . . well, when you two see him, could you tell him I was looking for him?" she asked.

"Sure thing," Landon nodded and gave her the thumbs up. When Laila left, Landon looked down at Erela. "That's weird."

"Yeah . . ." Erela dug through her bag, feeling around for her small crystal ball she wanted to take out, but couldn't feel it anywhere. "Damn, I'll be back, I left something back in the tree house."

"Okay. See you," Landon nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before Erela skedaddled away to the Forbidden Forest. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail to keep it from whipping all over her face. Her feet crunched and snapped on twigs as she made way to the usual spot, taking into account that next month would be the last time the three of them would go to the tree house for Landon's transformation day.

How much time went by . . .

When she reached the tall wooden house, she climbed up it and immediately found her crystal ball in a corner with their teacups beside it. Right, she forgot she was suppose to read their tea leaves. Erela took the ball and put it into her bag as she looked through their cups. She didn't bother to look into hers, knowing fairly well it would be a warning of her future. She then looked into Landon's cup and sat it was shaped like an airplane.

Erela furrowed her brows and kept turning the cup around to make sure she read it right. After much enhancement into the book of tea leaf reading, there were more additions to meanings. The meaning behind an aircraft was: a sudden journey, but not without risk. Possible disappointment. The worse part was, that it was broken. Which mean that there would be an accident.

That wasn't good . . .

She put the cup down and looked into Stacee's cup. The moment her brown eyes looked into that cup, her body went cold and dropped the cup, which shattered into a million pieces. Erela bolted out the tree house and ran toward the castle. No . . . no, it couldn't be. No, she had to make sure she read it right. He had to be okay.

Erela saw the grim in Stacee's tea leaves . . .


	50. Chapter 50: Green

**CHAPTER 50: Green**

She hadn't predicted anything in Stacee's future. Her visions in her dreams haven't told her anything. Her reoccurring nightmare of the forked road and Landon in that nightmare was all she had seen every night since Christmas. Nothing prepared her for what would happen to Stacee though.

Erela had just gotten back into the castle and literally ran into Landon. The young werewolf immediately caught her from crashing into the ground and Erela was hysterical from thinking of their friend. "Woah, Ela. Calm down, what's wrong?"

"Stacee—" she heaved heavily. "Stacee. We have to find him."

"Woah, what? What's wrong?"

"Stacee . . . he's in danger," she answered, her voice shaky with fear.

"Why do you—?"

"I read his tea leaves," she nearly shouted. "Stop asking questions and go look for him," she said and ran toward the dungeons. God, she hoped they didn't have him. Please don't have him. Erela heard Landon calling her name just behind her, but she tuned out his voice to concentrate on finding their friend. She asked herself if he had said anything and was being punished for blabbing. She hopped down three steps and ran to the end of the hall and waved her wand. The door reappeared right before her and lock clicked at the same time.

"Ela! The hell are you doing?" Landon called behind her.

Erela quickly opened the door and searched around the room. No students. No blood. No Stacee. "Shit," she cursed under her breath and ran out the door and past Landon.

"Erela!"

The lanky Hufflepuff girl pushed herself harder to run up the stairs. Maybe he was in the Hufflepuff common room. Maybe he was sleeping. Her lungs screamed for her to slow down and take a breather, but she pressed on. She had to make sure he was safe. He had to be fine. Erela ran around the corner to the barrels by the kitchen and knocked on the correct barrels in its usual rhythm to open up the door.

"Stacee?" she called loudly when she entered the common room. "Stacee!"

"Erela, quiet down. Will you explain what's going on—?"

"Stacee!"

"He's not here," one of Landon's roommates yawned in an annoyed tone from the couch.

Erela cursed and ran out the common room. "For the love of crap! Ela!" Landon groaned. She crawled quickly out of the barrels and ran aimlessly out. Something, anything! Stacee had to be around somewhere! It shouldn't be that hard to find a pink haired boy. Erela started to hyperventilate when Landon grabbed her by her wrist. "Ela! What is your problem—?"

"Do you think you can smell around for him?" Erela interrupted him. No need to filter her thoughts. Whether Landon liked his canine abilities or not, it would be really useful at that time.

"Umm . . . yeah, I suppose."

Did Landon honestly think she was lying? Sure, she had misread her predictions in the past, but now wasn't the time to even be skeptical of her readings. Misread or not, reading a grim in someone's tealeaves wasn't a joking matter. Erela shook her head and walked off without him.

"Ela, hold on! Explain what the hell you're freaking out about."

Erela kept on walking, looking for someplace to talk, most preferred with no students around. She found a corridor with hardly any students around and turned to him, waved her wand around them to ready the Muffliato charm for no passing students to hear their conversation.

"It has the grim. His tea leaves were in the shape of a dog," she said quickly. "I've been keeping a secret from you. And so has Stacee. We didn't want to get you involved with it at all," Erela started. "When you left for Thanksgiving break our sixth year, I found the cult. That's why I went into that room at the end of the dungeons. They were there when I discovered them and they were there when Stacee and I were caught—"

"Wait, WHAT?"

"It's . . . it's . . ." Erela started to have a panic attack, her breathing became short and shallow, a lump formed in her throat, making it much harder to take in any air.

"Breathe," Landon said and carefully took her face. "Breathe, Erela."

She took in deep breaths as slowly as she could and shook her head. "No. I can't. We're wasting time. They caught us before Christmas break. And they said . . ." Short and shallow breaths. "They said . . ."

"What? What is it?" Landon asked, his tone starting to match her frantic voice.

"They said that, if we said anything about their whereabouts then they would kill everyone who we love . . ." she answered and shook her head, holding in tears of fear. "Stacee and I researched on them from what we knew. And we—and we—and we discovered that they—they sacrifice things for different reasons. It's an old cult group that was created generations ago and that just gained popularity out of nowhere. Animals as a thank you for their magical blessings, or something. And—" Erela crumbled to the ground and curled into a ball. God, she never knew panic attacks would feel that intense. The safety of the people she loved was in danger and there was having difficulty to even breathe.

"What, Ela!?"

"They sacrifice people for: fame, glory, and money," Erela answered, her voice high and hysterical. "Does Stacee talk in sleep?" she asked. "Have you heard him say anything? We think that there are members of this cult thing in Hufflepuff house too. That there are eyes and ears around us all the time to keep us from saying anything. Did he say anything?" she asked.

"No," Landon shook his head. "No, no he didn't say anything. We don't even know if they have him. You don't have proof—"

"He's MISSING, Landon! He's either with us or with Laila. He wasn't with her this morning and he disappeared last night while you were transforming," Erela interrupted him. "Wherever he is, I have a REALLY bad feeling. Please, Landon. I'm really terrified of what's happening to him."

Please let those tealeaves be wrong. Please let them be wrong.

Landon ran his fingers through his hair and walked toward the main entrance toward the bridge. "We'll start from the forest. That was the last time we saw him . . ." he said.

Erela stayed behind him, keeping quiet for him to listen and smell for any sign of Stacee. They crossed the creaky bridge and walked toward the Forbidden Forest when Landon abruptly stopped. He looked toward the lake and ran in that direction with Erela just behind him. Landon stopped at the top of the hill and stared at the Whomping Willow. Oh god . . .

Erela swerved around the tree to find any sign of Stacee, but no body to be found. "I don't see him," Erela called.

"His scent is coming from the tree . . . I think . . ." Landon stopped and inhaled. "There's some kind of tunnel nearby that's blowing out from the tree."

Erela furrowed her brows at him for a moment when the violent tree came to life. Landon took out his wand and pointed at the Whomping Willow. The tip of his wand glowed light blue and the same light consumed the tree just a second before it completely froze. The young werewolf walked toward the paralyzed tree, following the scent and found a little tunnel just underneath the tree covered in thick roots.

"Found the tunnel," he called to Erela's attention and jumped in.

The bleeding hell?

Erela followed just behind him and slid into the tunnel. Down, down she went until she crashed. Landon helped her up and looked down the tunnel. Erela looked up at him, his face looked as white as a ghost and his arms had goosebumps. That wasn't a good sign . . .

"Do you hear anything . . .?" Erela asked.

"Yeah . . ." he nodded. "Creepy chanting . . ."

It was Erela's turned to become as white as a ghost. Chanting . . . they were really there. They were just down the tunnel and it was only just the two of them . . .

Landon carefully took Erela's hand and walked down the tunnel together, giving each other clammy squeezes. Everything was going to be okay . . . everything would be fine . . .

"Stacee's scent is still coming from down the tunnel?" she asked.

"Yeah . . ."

"Do you . . ." A lump caught in her throat. She swallowed it down and choked, "do you smell blood?"

"No . . ." he shook his head.

"That's a relief . . . we should hurry . . ." she whispered.

He nodded in agreement and took longer strides down the tunnel until they reached a dead end. There was a wooden door just above them, followed by creaking. Erela furrowed her brows at the constant sound while Landon carefully pushed the door open. He peeked his head inside the room to check if the cost was clear and gave Erela the thumbs up. All safe.

Landon climbed in first and helped her inside, finding themselves in the Shrieking Shack. Erela only remembered of when she slept inside the creepy house, half expecting ghosts or poltergeists to attack. The chanting was loud inside the house, especially coming from upstairs. Landon took careful steps up the crying stairs, making sure to take a step every time the shack shrieked with life. Closer . . . closer . . .

"Thank you, almighty Lord. To gather us here for your feast," they heard a voice. "We offer you the blood of this lamb in exchange for what we wish."

Landon and Erela's eyes widened. Oh god, they were going to actually do it. They reached the top of the stairs and peeked into the only room of the floor. Stacee hung upside, completely unconscious with gatherers around him. Candles lit around the room, giving that eerie feeling that made the hair on the back of Erela's hair stand up.

"We are yours, Great One. Feast upon this lamb's blood," one of the members said and took out their wand. The chanting grew louder and louder and louder until the head's voice was washed out from Erela's hearing.

The young werewolf lunged from his hiding spot and burst through the door, startling the students and blasted them to the wall. Erela jumped up and reversed the jinx to unhook Stacee from his binds and slapped his cheek. "Stacee! Stacee! Wake up!"

Stacee blinked awake, his lids heavy, and his eyes a little clouded. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Now's not the time!" Landon growled and threw more charms and counter curses at the cult members.

Erela muttered an incantation and the cloud from Stacee's eyes immediately cleared up. "Lets go, right now." Run! They got Stacee, now they had to escape to safety. Erela pulled Stacee up and helped him toward the door.

"Go! Go!" Landon cried out to Erela and Stacee as they bolted out of the room. Erela quickly turned to the doors and conjured the Protego Maxima charm, some of the cult members didn't see the shine of silver and tried to run past, only to disintegrate into bone and dust. Landon's head shot around when he smelled death and looked up at Erela as they ran down the stairs. She saw the look in his eyes, a mixture of horror and disappointment for using that spell to actually kill the students if they went through.

**BOOM!**

Shit! They broke through the charm!

The trio ran out of the Shrieking Shack and up the trail that led to the trail toward Hogsemeade. It was still two miles from the village. They could make it! They just had to run through the trees as their barrier.

The three of them spread out as they broke through the trees and kept running. Erela heaved and gasped for air. She cursed herself for not being as good as Landon to Disapparate, it would come in handy. Not only that, but even Landon couldn't do that with disaster chasing after them. Even the gifted students who got their license early wouldn't be able to concentrate in that sort of circumstance.

_BAM!_ Something broke just at her head. Erela turned around and found maybe seven of them running after them.

Dammit!

Landon twisted around and whipped an unsaid spell toward the cult and exploded just behind Erela. She looked back again, dirt and wood showered just behind them, but they kept on running after them.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" someone hissed. Erela looked back and jumped behind a tree to block the attack. Holy shit! They were actually going to try and kill them! Erela started to run again and waved her wand and conjured the Protego charm around her. Was it capable of holding the Unforgivable Curses back? She wasn't so sure herself anymore.

If that was the case . . . Erela swallowed the large lump that was lodged in her throat, her heart thumped quickly against her chest and made her feel sick to her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut before she whipped around and flicked her wand at one of them, one of them dropped like a fly and started screaming out in pain. Blood oozed from their lips and fear consumed the light in their eyes. Erela felt as if a part of her was dying inside for using those curses. But when Charms was the weakest ability against someone out to kill you, the use of your best spells was useful.

Stacee and Landon kept flicking their wands, using Diffindos, Flipendos, Fumos, fireballs, harmless curses, Expulsos, and others just to defend themselves and get the cult out of their trail. A loud snap broke through all the running and black smoke appeared just in front of the three of them Erela stopped and the loud screeching sound started to echo in her head.

The student in front of them started screaming out in pain and doubled over as he covered his ears. Landon and Stacee looked toward Erela's way before their eyes shot behind her to the remaining five. They ran just behind her, Stacee screamed: "Protego Maxima!" Which made the cult members stop when they saw the silver light reflect in front of them. No need to lose the rest of them in the worst death possible.

Landon ran to Erela and covered her eyes and ears, but the screeching sound in her head didn't cease. "Ela! Stop! You're killing him!" he exclaimed to her. Erela shook her head and willed her power harder upon the boy. He and his friends were out to kill the three of them. They had to be punished. "Ela, stop . . . see no evil, hear no evil . . ." he mumbled the little children's' telling in her ear.

She pursed her lips and pulled the wall up again, the horrible sound started to quiet down, as well as that boy's cries. When Landon pulled his hand from her eyes, Erela saw the boy's ears were bleeding as well as blood ran down from the corner of his eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight, she didn't think she used that much to begin with.

"What the hell, Erela . . ." he growled quietly.

_BOOM!_

Landon and Erela looked back, one of the students had broken through the spell! Landon brought up a protection spell before the curse could hit any of them and made a run for it again. Almost there! Hogsmeade was right there!

"Confundo!" Erela hissed.

But the charm had missed.

And everything started to slow down. Erela's ankle was yanked from underneath her, she looked down and saw a red string had wrapped around her ankle. Green light shined from the tip of someone's wand. Her eyes widened and looked into the eyes of a killer. Her shield had shattered around her before the light shot toward her.

Next thing she knew, a warm body had covered her and took the hit. And just like that . . . Stacee's body turned limp and cold once the green light diminished . . .


	51. Chapter 51: Death

**CHAPTER 51: Death**

What just happened . . .?

Did . . . Did Stacee just—?

"Stacee . . .?" her voice shook and laid him down. His body had lost all color, his grey eyes were lifeless and still, and he remained unmoved. "Stacee . . ." she tried again, but her voice cracked and tears ran down her face.

Erela heard Landon fight off the other students. He mustn't had seen . . . he didn't know . . . She wiped her tears away as she got back up, pulled out her wand and smoke bombed the area. "Petrificus totalus!" she screamed at the remainder of them. When she was about to petrify the last one, he Disapparated away. Erela cried out and fell to her knees.

Landon blew the smoke away and jogged over to Erela. "Ela . . ." he sighed with relief and embraced her closely.

She shook her head at him as the tears fell down her cheeks. "Landon . . ." she choked. "They got Stacee . . ." she said and hiccupped.

And just as fast as the words slipped past her lips, Landon's body went pale and numb. He was frozen to the spot and collapsed to the floor, bewildered by the news. Erela cried and hugged herself for her own comfort. It was her fault . . . Stacee went to save her. She was the one to have been killed . . . at least . . . it would have been easier . . . Erela's heart clenched as the realization sunk in. It really was her fault, she was meant to die, and yet Stacee stopped it . . .

Why? Why would he do that!?

"Stacee . . ." Landon's voice muttered some distance away. Erela peeked over her shoulder through her blurred vision eschewed by the tears. Landon was on her knees and collected the light green haired boy into his arms. Just the color of his hair made Erela break down again. He was so afraid . . . the color of fear . . . the color of the curse that killed him . . . it was all a reminder. How cruel . . . how tragic for him to leave in such a way . . .

Why did it have to be him . . .? Why Stacee?

Landon's arms trembled at the cold feeling of Stacee's lifeless body. There was no way of describing how the werewolf boy felt. Angry? Depressed? Hurt? Like someone had punched a hole in his chest and ripped his heart out? No . . . the pain was still there, he felt it and it was overwhelming. There were no words to describe how he felt. His one best friend . . . had slipped away without a word. But—but why did it have to be like that? He and Erela were meant to save him . . . that was the point, wasn't it? To save him and take him to safety?

Why did it have to happen?

Landon lowered his head to Stacee and wept. He wept and wept against the metamorphmagus' cold body. Erela knew . . . and she wished the same thing. How badly she wished Time-Turners still existed. If only they weren't destroyed in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries back in 1996. If only people knew how to recreate them and had them in stock again, all of that could have been avoided. Even though it was illegal, the two teenagers wouldn't have cared and broke the law of time anyway . . .

Stacee wouldn't have died . . .

He couldn't have been taken to use for a sacrifice . . .

It could have been avoided . . . but that was the sick joke of life . . .

Everything happened for a reason . . .

"Stacee . . ." Landon whimpered. "You bastard, this isn't funny . . ." his voice cracked. "Quit playing around, you prick . . ." he started.

"Landon . . ." Erela started and approached Landon.

"Seriously, Stacee . . . wake the fuck up—"

"Landon—"

"He's just sleeping, I know he is!" he started, his delusion getting the best of him.

"Landon! Stop!" she cried out and hugged him close. "He's gone . . ." she cried quietly. "I'm sorry, Landon . . ." she trembled. "I'm so sorry . . ." Erela apologized. Landon's body was hot with anger, but that was overwhelmingly overpowered by the misery of losing a friend.

Erela had to snap out of it. They had to go back to the school and report the event. She levitated the petrified bodies of the cult while Landon carried Stacee's body. It was hard to look . . . it was too difficult to believe that he had died. A part of Erela really wanted to convince herself that Stacee was drop dead tired, that he trusted Landon enough to carry him back to bed, and knew for a fact that he would be teased for being held like a baby the next morning. But she had to be realistic . . . Landon was having great difficulty as it was . . . Having Erela believe the boy was alive wouldn't help at all.

When they made it back to the castle, Erela went to the Headmistress to report the criminals she had petrified while Landon brought Stacee to the Hospital Wing. She explained everything . . . that the Dark Arts Cult tried to sacrifice Stacee. That the members tried to kill them and managed to kill the metamorphmagus boy. And, because she felt she had to, that some members had perished when she tried to escape with the boys by the power of the disintegration shield charm.

She killed probably two students . . . she was no different than the one who had murdered Stacee . . .

But . . . the use of spells by law, shield charms used for defense did not mean a ticket to Azkaban, even if people had died. To Erela, that didn't seem fair whatsoever. She had actually hurt people . . . killed people . . . even if it was to protect the people she loved, she still did wrong. But no . . . she was off the hook . . .

A funeral was held the next day. It was difficult to bring up the news to Laila . . . She cried, of course. Incredibly hard in fact. Erela held in the tears as she hugged Laila to comfort the girl, she had to remain stone faced for the broken. Crying with them would have made things so much worse.

Why . . . Why!? Why did it have to be him!? It should have been Erela! Stacee had a role! The calm one, the glue of the whole group, the one that loved everyone equally with compassion. With him gone . . . he had left his girlfriend who he had promised to marry at the end of their seventh year, a suicidal werewolf, and . . . the one who had connections to the cult . . . and Stacee was more than aware of that. He ended up protecting her. . .

Erela kept asking herself why he would do that . . .

The funeral in the Great Hall felt cold . . . and mixed with so many emotions. For the students of the Dark Arts Cult and Stacee, who had died by "an accident," the Headmistress lied. She decided not to bring up that they were all killed.

Erela sat between Landon and Laila during the whole thing. Laila had lost it emotionally and Landon was completely numb as tears ran down his face. Erela . . . kept her stone face the whole time. Yes, she was hurting inside. She cried her eyes out for her friend the night before and felt she had dried herself out. She wanted to cry some more, she felt in her heart that it wanted to weep more. That crushing feeling never lifted and the weight of the world kept getting heavier and heavier.

Everyone had left with that numb sensation as the thought of death lingered over them. Erela looked over at Laila and slid her hand to her shoulder. "You'll be okay, right?"

She sniffled and ran her fingers through her sandy hair. "I have to . . ." she mumbled.

Erela dropped her eyes and squeezed the girl's shoulder before she slipped away to join the rest of her house on their way to the tower. Erela turned and chased after Landon, who dragged his feet toward the Hufflepuff basement in a slow and almost drunk manner. Erela picked up her feet and lightly touched his arm when she caught up with him. Landon weakly took her hand and pulled her off as he kept his pace.

He didn't want comfort . . .

All he wanted was to be left alone . . .


	52. Chapter 52: Numb

**CHAPTER 52: Numb**

How long had it been? Hours? Days? Erela lost count . . .

Time seemed to have slowed down in her mind, yet two weeks had already past without her notice. She had to step forward though . . . with Stacee gone, she distracted herself into her studies . . .

Hours of sleep lost . . . images of that day haunted her every time she closed her eyes. Raining dirt, the smell of death, blood, green light, and Stacee's death repeated itself time and time again. In those nightmares, she hoped something would change. Something in that nightmare that would change the results. At the same time she wished she could stay there . . . at least the three of them would be together again.

But every time she woke up . . . the hurt came back and broke into tears.

It wasn't any better for Landon . . .

Erela hadn't seen him since the funeral. From what the other boys said, he remained in bed, silent as a mouse. Well, he was bound to get hungry, so Erela even tried sleeping in the common room to catch him. But he never came . . . And as much as she wanted to be there for him, she couldn't go to him to comfort if he stayed in the boys' dorm. Not only that, but she had to keep up with school as if nothing had happened.

As she was on her way to her last class of the day, she thought of one of many conversations she had with Stacee . . .

_"So do you have any ideas what you want to do after graduating?" Erela asked._

Stacee laid back on the couch and thought of the question long and hard. "Well, I don't have an exact answer . . ." he started. "But, I want to try for a really high branch in the Ministry. Maybe be Minister," he shrugged.

Erela chuckled lightly. "Minister Stacee Eitheridge," she started in a mocked Cockney accent. Stacee lightly laughed at her sad attempt of a joke. "Not a bad ring to it," she raised her brow. "So what would Minister Stacee do to improve the wizarding world?" she asked.

"First off . . . Civil Rights," Stacee started. That caught Erela's interest. "With the discrimination against Landon and other magical beings that aren't human or partly human, I want to change that," he nodded with a gentle smirk. "It's total crap, you know?"

Erela lightly smiled and nodded. "Yeah . . ."

She stopped in her track, caught a few bumps from other students that had walked behind her, before she moved to the walls to get out of everyone's way. It just had to be Stacee . . . the one that had so much promise in his future and had plans to change the world . . . Erela bit her lip painfully before she turned back and took long strides to the Hufflepuff basement. And once she came back, there she saw Landon with his trunk and duffle bag.

"Where are you going?" Erela asked.

"I'm leaving . . ." he said unemotionally.

"Wha—You can't leave—"

"Why not? I'm still going no matter what you tell me," he snarled and shoved past her.

"Because—" she started, but couldn't think of an answer from there. "It's almost the end of the school year, you can't back out when there's still some weeks left—"

"I don't give a shit," he interrupted her again. "I'm dropping out."

Erela paused in her tracks for a moment before she shook her head and continued after the tall boy. "Why this all of a sudden?"

"We were missing a head when you sent the cultist wannabes to the Headmistress," he growled.

"Okay? And?"

"One got away, right?"

"Get to it already!" she demanded.

"When they arrested them, they checked which wand killed Stacee and none of them did it!" he snarled and turned to her. "You didn't catch the one that actually did it."

"As if it was MY fault that he got away!" she fought back. "I did what I could—!"

"You didn't try hard enough and you fucked up!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I'm SORRY! Okay!?" she screamed back. "I'm sorry that Stacee died! I'm SORRY that his murderer got away! I'm sorry that ANY of this happened!" Erela snarled angrily. "What else do you want me to apologize for!?"

"For even being alive!"

Erela was taken aback by his statement. "What is THAT suppose to mean . . .?"

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he asked sternly. "When you asked if Stacee said anything in his sleep, that he may have said something that the others overheard. I remembered that you talk in your sleep. You murmur. What IF by some RADICAL misfortune that YOU'RE the one that had endangered his life. Your dorm mates may have heard what you said. Maybe the ones that aren't a part of the cult heard about it, and as punishment went after Stacee. All. Because. Of. YOU," he accused. "If it weren't for you, none of this would have happened, right?" he started with a quiet, yet grown irritation in his voice and roughly shoved his finger to her chest. "If you didn't talk in your sleep . . . If you didn't even TRIP for Stacee to save your goddamned life, he would still be here . . ." Landon snarled at her. "You're to blame for all of this!" the boy accused.

A sharp pang stabbed through Erela's chest. His accusation hurt just as badly as the past couple of weeks . . . maybe even worse.

All of it . . . all of it was her fault . . .

She pursed her lips and held in the tears that threatened to spill and the lump in her throat that was practically choking her wasn't the least bit of help at all. Erela let out a cracked sigh and took in a deep breath through her nostrils. "You don't mean that . . ." she said unemotionally.

"I do . . ." Landon said with malice. "You don't care what happened to him . . ." he said. Erela squeezed her eyes shut when that stab hit her hard in the chest. "You just . . . continued on with your routine as if nothing happened . . ." the werewolf shook his head. "God, you don't know what emotions feel like, do you . . .?"

"How dare you!" Erela snarled and shoved him. "I'M HURTING JUST AS MUCH AS YOU ARE!" she exclaimed.

"BULLSHIT! AND YOU KNOW IT!" he exclaimed just as loudly. "You didn't even shed a SINGLE tear for him!"

"I HAVE! You were too busy wallowing in your own sorrows to EVEN NOTICE how hurt I was when it happened!" Erela glared up at him. "I've been trying and trying and TRYING to remain strong for YOU and for Laila! His death has been hard on me just as much as the both of you! How dare you even ACCUSE me of not caring for him! He was MY friend too, you know!" she hissed and couldn't control the hurt anymore. Hot tears ran down her face in pools and looked away from him. Erela shook her head angrily and turned away from him to the castle again.

"Walking away again from an argument? How like you!" Landon mocked in frustration. "Fuck . . . You should have been the one to die instead! That way I wouldn't have to deal with this shit every time!"

Erela whipped her head in his direction with a hard glare and just let that vibrating pain screech in her head and pushed it onto Landon. The fucking bastard deserved it anyway. Landon cried out for a moment and was taken aback by the pain she had caused him. Erela kept the conflicted whips of pain onto him as he backed away from her. "Just GO already!" she snarled. "Do what you want! I don't GIVE two shits anyway!"

"Fuck! I'm done with you, Harris!"

"JUST GO!" she screeched and let out one last hit to his head.

Once Erela had brought up her wall again, Landon huffed angrily and marched away from the castle toward Hogsmeade, once he was off campus he Disapparated. Erela cried as she went back to the Hufflepuff common.

Angry, hurt, disappointed, and utterly betrayed . . .

She was too exhausted to keep going . . . As she had cried herself to sleep, that dream she had had for years finally made sense . . .

We must all face the choice between what is right . . . and what is easy . . .


	53. Chapter 53: Five Years Later

**CHAPTER 53: Five Years Later**

She was always convinced that her future lied in the Dark Arts. She applied for Divinations so she could see where she was going and if the choices she had made were the right decisions. Those visions . . . the same dream she have had for years were always decisions on which road to take. For a while, her interest was in the smooth and easy looking road, what she believed to be the right path to take. But soon, Landon was in her dreams. Her choice on the road changed. Her interest took her to the crooked and difficult looking road ahead of her. And every time that dream reoccurred, Landon and Erela were getting farther and farther away from each other, taking their own path.

The crooked and difficult looking road Erela was so afraid of going near in the beginning was the right path. Life wasn't meant to be easy. Taking the easy path was what led to the wrong. And it was already too late for Erela to turn back and pull Landon away from the easy path, the wrong path.

He had already made his choice . . .

And Erela had made hers . . .

_What if . . . Landon and I had never dated?_

It was up until they shared their first kiss that he started to appear in her dream, when the choice was offered before them. Erela had changed her mind on where to go when Landon became a part of her life. What if they had never dated? Would she have taken that easy road? The Dark Arts road? Would Stacee still be alive? Would Landon have gone on the right path without everything that had pushed him off the edge?

_Perhaps . . . We never should have dated . . . _

"Ms. Harris?"

Erela looked up at the voice to one of her co-workers, Nero Vuk. A Croatian that was transferred to the British Ministry of Magic and had been working with Erela for the past three years. A rather tall and built man with a buzz cut and a thick accent, but after years of education of the English language, it was manageable to understand him.

"Yes?" she yawned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You've been staring at that picture for a long time. You have an idea where to find him?" he asked.

Erela looked back down at a photo of one of the most wanted criminals in England thus far. Wanted for murder, thievery, and untold wrongdoings. The man stood up tall in his photo, rather scruffy and untrimmed, sullen eyes that once had promise and light in them, added scars to his face, and lots of freckles . . . just as she remembered him . . .

The reserved twenty-two year old woman was utterly heartbroken at the sight of Landon's photo in the wanted folder on her desk of the Auror department. He did it . . . he completely lost it . . . Erela remembered their seventh year when Landon left the school in anger toward her for everything. She didn't think he would actually leave and avenge Stacee in any way he could.

Wonder if he succeeded in finding that person . . .

Erela shook her head in response. "No . . . no, I'm just thinking . . ." she mumbled.

Landon had been on the Ministry's radar for the past three years, around the same exact time Erela had finished her Auror training. It almost felt like he had known. But he couldn't have . . . it was just a mere coincidence after all.

How could five years go by so fast and so much had changed in that short span of time . . .?

Erela ran her fingers through her pixie cut of hair and excused herself from her desk. "You'll message me when you hear something?" she asked while she shrugged her sweatshirt on.

"Yeah. Don't get too comfortable," he called after her.

"Relaxation isn't something I do," she called back as she exited the office. After the Second Wizarding War ended back in 1998, ways of entering and exiting the Ministry had resumed back before Lord Voldemort's reign of the Ministry. Visitors went back to the use of telephone booth, but had to change the entrance code in fear of the Death Eaters trying to break in once more. Everyone could Apparate and Disapparate like before or use the Floo Network, whichever fancied the witch or wizard.

Erela let out a sigh and put her earbuds in before she Disapparated out of the Ministry. She Apparated outside a couple blocks away from her flat in an alleyway. Just wait a couple minutes for the muggles to forget that odd loud snap sound and then she could appear. She let out a yawn as she stretched her arms and legs, cracked her knuckles, and jogged out of the alleyway. Ever since she was accepted into the program, Erela had exercised more to gain more muscles to catch up with the other Aurors.

After all, everyone had to be in shape and run around chasing after wanted witches and wizards. It was their job. She had gone through a large transformation from lanky to athletically built to become a true Auror. Erela had the determination to push herself to match the other Aurors that were chosen with her and she was grateful that she was chosen alongside with the others. But that didn't mean she got off easy and could relax since being accepted into the program.

No, she had to keep getting stronger at everything . . .

Erela jogged back to her flat an hour later without stopping to catch her breath. Once she locked the door behind her, she took in deep breaths while sweat rolled down her face. She kicked off her shoes and made way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water to quench her thirst and some ice to cool her heated head.

"Ela?" a voice called from upstairs when Erela put some ice cubes in a plastic bag.

"I'm back," she called.

She heard his weight bound down the stairs and entered the kitchen with a big smile on his face. "Anything new?" Markus asked. He applied for the Auror program the same time Erela did. Much like Michael Hughes back in school, he pushed and shoved socially to become friends with Erela. To get him to stop poking at her ribs, she agreed to train with him and become partners with him. Markus was the one that got her to train hard to become athletically built like she had become and she tested him academically to prove he was what the Auror department wanted. Much like Erela, he was also chosen for the job.

Erela shook her head and took large gulps of water. "I told them to send me some kind of message if something comes up."

"Something? As in anything?" She shrugged at Markus. "What about what happened last time you said that?"

Of course he had to remind her. During one of their first assignments, they had to take down trolls that were wrecking a small village toward the mountains. Erela didn't react fast enough and was thrown hard into a wall and dislocated her shoulder. While it did heal, the injury resulted in her right arm not being able to be lifted past her shoulder. Some spells that required more movement, she had to switch hands to be able to conjure them.

"That was when we first started," she reminded him and gulped down the rest of her water. Erela liked that Markus was caring for her wellbeing. But, he knew that she would still do what she had to to get the job done. Markus didn't need a reminder on what their job was and that what they did for a living was dangerous.

Markus pursed his lips and took long steps to Erela, brushed his fingertips against the long scars down her left arm she had gotten her sixth year, and pressed his forehead to hers. "I know . . ." Markus quietly whispered. Erela lightly closed her eyes while Markus' fingers lightly slid up her arm and hooked his finger around the gold chain around her neck that held a diamond ring. "Why don't you wear this on your finger?" he asked under his breath.

Erela lightly smiled for a moment and slightly opened her eyes, her dark lashes tickled his cheeks when his hand cupped around her neck. "Because—"

But Markus stopped her with a deep kiss on the lips. He lifted her off the ground, his hands clasped under her cheeks while she wrapped her legs just around his waist as Markus took her up to their room.

Markus and Erela had been dating since the beginning of their training days and he proposed months after they were accepted into the program. Erela had moved on . . .


	54. Chapter 54: Visit

**CHAPTER 54: Visit**

Erela felt something soft press against her forehead when she cracked an eye open. "I'm about to go out now," Markus said quietly and kissed her on the lips while he strapped his belt on.

"Work hard," she yawned.

"I will," he smiled and gave her a long kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too," Erela replied sleepily before Markus left. She stretched her arms and legs before she sat up and ran her fingers through her chaotic mess of hair. She had kept it short the past three years so she wouldn't have to worry about keeping it nice while she was running off "fighting crime." It was a decision she had made when fighting off Landon in his werewolf form came to mind and remembered how often her hair was in her eyes.

Even when it was pulled in a ponytail or in her oh so famous braid, she knew she wouldn't be that lucky if she kept her hair that long.

Erela covered her naked body with her robe when she plucked her clothes off the floor and threw them into the laundry basket before stripping the blanket, comforter, and sheets off of the bed. With her body covered in sweat the day before and the sex with Markus, everything needed to be cleaned.

After she dumped everything in the wash, she went back upstairs and took her usual thorough shower. She thought about what she could do before work in a couple hours. She had some chores to do. Maybe she could go and visit her friend while she was at it. It had been a while since she had seen her anyway . . .

Once Erela was done with her shower and got dressed, she Disapparated and appeared in a bedroom. "Hello?" a woman's voice called.

"It's me," Erela called and ruffled her still wet hair.

The bedroom door opened and there stood Laila with her sandy hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Hey, Erela," she lightly smiled and hugged her.

"Hi. Sorry I came without messaging you," she apologized.

"Not at all," she shook her head and walked out the room. Erela followed after her and heard a child singing to herself just downstairs.

"How has she been?"

"She's been singing a lot," Laila lightly smiled and turned around the corner into the living room. In there, there were toys scattered everywhere and a little four year old girl with emerald hair sat in the middle of it singing along to a Disney movie. "Hey, muffin. Erela came to visit," she informed her daughter.

As Erela got closer, the little girl turned to her. Her grey eyes looked up at the Auror's and immediately felt a pang of guilt electrocute through her body. She really had her father's genes. The odd colored hair. His eyes.

She was really Stacee's child . . .

Laila had told Erela before they graduated from Hogwarts that she was pregnant. It was another excuse for her and Stacee to get married quickly. Out of guilt, Erela tried to visit Laila and Stephanie as much as possible. She was responsible for Stacee's death and she wanted to try and make up for it by helping take care of the family Stacee never lived to see.

"Hi, Ela," Stephanie smile and ran over to hug Erela.

"Hi, Stephanie," she smiled and hugged the small girl back. "You've gotten so big. I love your headband," she complimented and brushed her fingers against the fake sunflower petals.

"Mummy made it," the young metamorphmagus girl grinned a toothy smile.

"She did?" she asked in that forced surprise that children often reacted positively to. "Did you tell her thank you and pay her with a hug and kiss?"

Stephanie swayed back and forth with a mischievous grin, her emerald hair faded into a sneaky and mischievous shade of olive, planning on something and Erela recognized what she was about to do. "No."

"No? No?" Erela chuckled and tickled Stephanie. "What do you mean "no"?"

"I mean yes."

"Liar!" Erela laughed and continued to tickle her. Stephanie's hair changed color to happy bright yellow. Her laughter was contagious as she struggled from Erela's wiggling fingers and only laughed louder the more she tried to escape.

"It's the truth!" she giggled.

"Well go and thank her again," Erela giggled and stopped tickling the small girl.

Stephanie stood up and toddled over to her mother, whom crouched down and accepted her daughter's hug and kiss. "I love you, Stephanie."

"I love you too, mummy. Thank you."

Erela lightly smiled and stood up to remove her coat. Laila pet Stephanie's hair that slowly turned back to emerald green and planted a kiss on her forehead before she said: "Now go play." Stephanie waddled back to her television and sat in front of the screen and continued to watch her program. "Want me to get you anything? I have water, milk, orange juice—oh wait, have you had anything to eat?"

"Not yet. I can go get something afterwards though," Erela shook her head as she followed Laila into the kitchen where the dining table was.

"No no, I insist," Laila shook her head, whipped out her wand and waved it about. The pots and plates came to life and eggs levitated from the fridge. "How do you like your eggs? It has been a while."

"Sunny side up," Erela nodded and took a seat at the dining table. "Thank you. I'll pay you back later."

"No need," Laila shook her head and cracked the egg at the edge of the frying pan. "How's Markus?"

"He's well," she shrugged. "Busy and happy as always."

"Good. Have you two discussed the day yet?"

Erela merely shook her head. "Not yet. It's not a good time yet," she answered and looked down at her orange juice that floated into her hand.

"What's keeping you? It's been two years since he asked you. Are you . . . do you not want to marry him?"

"No . . . it's not that . . ." she muttered. The eggs on the frying pan sizzled and cried when Erela continued, "Nothing is stopping me. I REALLY DO want to marry Markus . . . but . . ."

"But what?"

She scratched the back of her head as she thought of the question. She wasn't entirely sure WHY she had kept it on hold for that long. She was happy with Markus, she loved him, they had steady income to take care of themselves, and they had a job to support one another. What WAS the hold up? "It's . . . hard to explain. I really don't get it either. It just doesn't feel like the right time at the moment to settle down, you know?"

Laila pursed her lips and nodded. "Well . . . I hope you come to a conclusion soon. He's a good guy," she said and slid her plate over to Erela.

"I know," the Auror mumbled and ran her fingers through her hair before she started on her breakfast.


	55. Chapter 55: Wedding Plans

**CHAPTER 55: Wedding Plans**

Erela managed to get some time off so she could discuss with their wedding planner. They hardly discussed where to go or what entries to serve, let alone what flowers to use for the table arrangements. Markus and Erela haven't chosen a date yet, so planning it out wouldn't be incredibly stressful. But, their wedding planner is pressuring them to make a decision now. It was hard to work with a couple who had no when to tie the knot, especially when there were different color schemes for every season.

The young woman was going through a magazine of wedding dresses with little interest when she heard the buzzer go off. Punctual as usual. Erela tossed the magazine in its rack by the couch and took long strides to the front door, unlocked it, and opened it up for her wedding planner.

"When are you going to get out of the sweat pants phase?" Michael raised a brow at her.

"Shut it, it's my comfort clothes and it's my day off," she rolled her eyes and welcomed him in.

"Where's the groom-to-be?" he asked as he took giant folders out of his small brief case. Undetectable Extension charm, most useful spell ever.

"He's at work." Erela ran her hand through her hair and walked over toward the kitchen. "Want me to get you anything? Tea? Water?"

"Have any beers?" Michael called.

"Are you allowed to drink on the job?" she chuckled.

"No. But I AM allowed to drink with a long time friend," Michael laughed.

"I don't want to be the cause of you losing your job," she rolled her eyes. "I have summer ale, chili beer, and Brooklyn lager."

"You two drink a lot."

"Not really, we just have a lot of different tastes. Which one?"

"Summer ale," Michael answered.

Erela pulled out Michael's drink and the Brooklyn lager for herself. "So what do you have in your binders?" she asked as she entered the living room.

"Each folder is for every season. You can't mix certain colors together and certain items are allowed depending on the season. So no summer colors and no paper lanterns in winter, got it?"

Erela rolled her eyes at him with a sigh. "Alright, I get it."

"So when do you guys plan to tie the knot finally?" Michael asked.

Erela was getting very annoyed of that question. No exact date was discussed, but they did agree on: "Summer. We plan somewhere in the summer time."

"Alrighty then," Michael nodded and shoved three of the books back into his briefcase. "Lets discuss color schemes and color combinations then. So that way we can work off of that," he said and started off with many strips of colors. "Usually I would go for a color combination that works for all seasons. Knowing you, you'll want a mix of light and a little dark colors, right?" Erela nodded. "Good. I already chose some for you."

"Well you're prepared."

"You've been someone's fiancé for two years, sorry for having this sitting on my desk since then waiting for you to show an interest in planning your big day," Michael rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I have some color combinations for you. I have: light pink and brown, green and pink, and purple and orange."

"Oh, ummm—"

"OH! And I also have a little idea. Not a suggestion, it's your day," Michael started. "How about some dancing underneath the stars. Not literal stars, you're not having an outside wedding. The weather is always unpredictable in summer. And I mean enchant the ceiling for a nice clear night sky," he described for her before he went through his bag, shoveled some things around, and origami swans flew out of his bag and around the room. "And I know you like birds, so I thought it would be nice to have them flying around the reception—"

"Ummm, Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Half of my family is muggle, remember? That means no magic in this wedding," Erela pursed his lips.

Michael stared at her for a couple moments, waved his wand, and everything from the binder flew everywhere and the origami birds burst into flames. Paper danced everywhere in the room while Michael stared at her with very little amusement on his face. Erela stifled a laugh while she opened her beer bottle and took a swig. "You realize I have to re-plan everything, right . . .?"

"Yeah," Erela chuckled and nodded. "Sorry, mate . . ."

"You could have told me sooner."

"You COULDN'T have thrown a fit and scatter paper everywhere," Erela raised a brow at him and looked at the mess around them. "You'll have to clean that up," she commented with a little smile on her face. "I'll keep the color schemes you thought of. You'll just have to help think of something that doesn't involve . . . "unnatural" beauty and awe. Besides, this'll be the cheapest wedding ever just decorating the wedding," she shrugged.

"Yeah . . ." Michael huffed and sipped his booze. "I just thought of making your day phenomenal."

"And it WILL be," Erela pat his shoulder. "It'll just have to be toned down a bit so we don't scare the muggles and break the law," she chuckled.

Erela heard Laila meow at her feet before jumping up on the couch and lay on Erela's lap. "Come on, you have to admit it would be hilarious to see," Michael laughed and cautiously inched his hand toward Laila. The black cat groaned in an annoyed tone when his hand got too close to her personal space, Erela chuckled lightly and raised her brows at her best friend. "Your cat still hates me."

"Yeah, I can tell," she pursed her lips from smiling too widely and pet the feline on her lap. "So about that pink and brown color combination. It's nice. Kind of balances each other out," she lightly smiled.

"I knew you'd like it," Michael smiled widely and took a large swig of his beer.


	56. Chapter 56: The Power Couple

**CHAPTER 56: The Power Couple**

"Get up!"

"Nooooo . . ."

"Get up!" Markus laughed.

"Noooooo, sleep more," Erela groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "Can't we just stay in bed, have some pizza, and watch movies all day?" the young woman asked sleepily.

"Out of bed," Markus chuckled when the covers were pulled off of her.

She curled in a tight ball and covered her head underneath her pillow. "You're an arse," her voiced muffled.

"Up!" Markus started, clasped his hands around her ankles, and pulled her close to the edge of the bed.

"Nooooooooo," Erela giggled and tried to kick him away.

"Yeeeeeessssssss."

"I don't want to," she objected playfully.

"Well too bad. We're going out," Markus rolled his eyes and continued to pull her off the bed until there was an "oof!" Hitting the floor knocked the wind out of Erela and her back lightly pulsed from impact.

"That hurt."

"Too bad, should have listened to me sooner," he teased and poked her side, making Erela squirm. "You're beautiful," he complimented and gave a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm not even ready for the day," Erela groaned sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"You're always beautiful," he lightly smiled and got up. "Lets go lets go lets go!" he hopped on the balls of his feet and practically pranced to the bathroom.

"It's still too early," she chuckled, pulled a pillow off the bed, and covered her face.

"It's almost the afternoon. Lets have take out and see a film," he started. "Maybe we can go out and get some rounds later?"

"Lets see how the day turns out first," Erela smiled and bounded for the bathroom and turned the water on.

"You sound like a middle-aged woman," Markus rolled his eyes and ruffled his dark hair.

"I feel like one," she rolled her eyes back at him. "Probably work is getting to me early."

"Maybe you'll retire at thirty-four," the fiancé added.

"Ew . . ." she wrinkled her nose. "Thirty-four . . . I better settle down and have some kids soon before I'm an old maid and no one will take me as their wife," Erela joked.

Markus little chuckled, slid his hands to her waist and spun her around quickly, pressing her against the bathroom counter with his pelvis, and lightly kissed her. To Markus, there was never a bad time for kisses. Every second of every day was kissing hour to him. He ran his hands through her hair and gave her a passionate kiss. Their touch felt soft against each other's lips, as light as a feather and slow as can be. They felt so in sync with one another it was ridiculous, their movement was just the same that it was as if they had a psychic ability on what they would do next. There was never an oops moment—

Almost as if they were made for each other . . .

Markus moved back a little, his lips hovering just over Erela's and lightly smiled at her. "Now get ready so we can go out."

"Fine . . ." she smiled back at him and went to take her shower.

*****

The two Aurors had their arms hooked around each other as they talked about the movie they just had come out of toward their next destination. Drinks! Lots and lots of drinks! They would once in a while go to one of their favorite bars and go drink

"I vaguely remember hearing stories back at Hogwarts about a girl who had a scary ability," Markus commented. Erela swallowed her drink too fast and nearly choked on her drink. "Woah easy there, love," he started and pat her back. "You alright?"

Erela nodded and waved for him to continue.

"Umm . . . I'm only bringing it up because I remember when I was a third year, there was word going around about a first year having used an unforgivable curse on someone. I assume you were her classmate at the time," Markus shrugged and took his shot.

"Yeeeeeeah . . . what about it?" she asked carefully.

"I'm only curious how that girl turned out. Like, did all the alienating effect her? Where is she? Is she a criminal now with that spooky power of hers?"

Erela pursed her lips and swallowed down her shot. She hasn't used her power in a long time. Not since she had used it on Wisenburg so long ago. The young Auror ran her hand through her hair and let out a quiet breath. "She turned out just fine. Better than fine," Erela shrugged. He would accept her scary ability, right? Would he care?

"A little guess of yours?"

"No, it's a fact," she shook her head.

"You're in contact with her?"

"You're talking to her and want to MARRY her," Erela laughed and swallowed another shot. She looked over at Markus and found his eyes wide and stared at her with disbelief. "Hello, I'm Erela Harris. I'm the Hufflepuff girl with a scary ability that gives me the power to mentally hurt people just by looking at them," she mock introduced. "If I will pain onto them, that is," she added quickly. He still stared at her with those light green eyes of his. "Please don't stare at me like that . . . I already don't like it as it is," she sighed.

"No . . . it's just . . . you never told me about it . . ."

"There's a good reason for that," she muttered. The last time she had used her power was when she threw it at Wisenburg when he left Hogwarts, so she hadn't let her walls down in five years. "It's not something one should share on a first date, don't you think?"

"Well . . . yeah, you're right. But we've been going out, what, four and a half years and you never brought it up once. Don't you trust me?" Markus asked.

Erela pursed her lips and ran her hand through her hair. "I do . . . I was just afraid on how you would react."

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

She rolled her eyes at him and shook her eyes. "That's because you're crazy, Sir Gryffindor."

"And you're still magnificent, Lady Hufflepuff," Markus widely smiled at her and took her hand. "There's nothing about you that will make me love you even less."

"You're really bloody out of your mind," she teased.

"Yes, out of my mind IN LOVE with you," he whispered and kissed her temple. It was interesting how nothing fazed the man and he would continue loving her no matter what she did or say.

Markus was brilliant and perfect for her.


	57. Chapter 57: Haunted

**CHAPTER 57: Haunted**  
_  
Erela concentrated on working on her potion she knew she would have to perfect for the N.E.W.T.s that was within a few days and she was nowhere near getting it right. Weeks had gone by since she lost both Wisenberg and Stacee and what the werewolf had told her had been weighing on her shoulders since he left Hogwarts. It was all her fault . . . everything happened because of her._

All of it . . .

ALL OF IT!

She reached for the jar mistletoe and accidentally knocked it over off the counter and crashed onto the floor in a million pieces. The accident slowly started to process, Erela's hand was still in place from where she accidentally knocked over her ingredients before she balled it up into a shaky fist. She only had those fifteen seconds to get five pieces of mistletoe into the cauldron before it went bad and she had wasted it by just standing there like a total idiot . . .

The brewing potion turned from a light orange color to green within seconds and then blackened. Now the potion was destroyed . . .

The lanky Hufflepuff pursed her lips and quickly took the cauldron, but cried out in pain when her hands felt the hot metal against her bare palms, completely forgetting she had it over an open fire and dropped it. The small cauldron and bad potion clattered and spilled all over the stone floor, making a much bigger mess of the potions classroom.

She couldn't even clean out a cauldron without making a massive mess of things—

"If it weren't for you, none of this would have happened, right?"_ Her heart pang hard against her chest. In reaction, her eyes began to water and tried to shake it off and clean the mess she made._ "You're to blame for all of this!"_ Wisenberg's voice echoed over and over again in her head._

Ignore it . . . the stress was getting to her and it was only making her tired enough to remember the werewolf's accusation.

"All. Because. Of. YOU," _his voice snarled at her—_

STOP IT!

In frustration, Erela kicked her cauldron and it bounced off the walls and knocked over some jars of potion ingredients off of its shelves. Everything broke when it hit the stone floors and Erela sobbed into her hands as she slowly curled into a ball. Her body shook, her heart hurt, and she felt hot all at once. Erela felt utterly numb to the bone . . . everything was all her fault. Stacee's death was on her shoulders and Landon left because of her . . . he blamed her for his best friend's death and she accepted it to be her own fault . . .

The weight of it was just too much for her to handle . . .

"I'm sorry . . ." she apologized, tears ran down her face and into her hands, her crying wouldn't stop. "I'm sorry . . ." Every time she apologized, it felt as if something squeezed her chest tighter and tighter, making her cry that much harder. "I'm sorry—"

Erela opened her eyes and looked at the time. Early morning, 4 a.m. The young Auror rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes, realizing she had been crying in her sleep. She kicked the covers off of her and went into the bathroom to go wash her face and cool herself down. Markus was still at work going through some newspaper clips of his own case, so Erela was alone for the time being until he would clock out. She clicked the lights on and immediately washed her face in cold water.

The last month of Hogwarts was difficult. She reminded herself that Wisenburg and Stacee were gone because of her and constantly tormented herself about it. Things would have been different if she did things differently. She then came to the conclusion that day she had destroyed the Potions class during her practice hour that if she were never their friend, Stacee would still be alive and Landon would never have left school. They were doomed the moment they asked her to join their study group for their O.W.L.s . . .

Erela turned off the water and pat her face dry. When she dropped her towel onto the edge of the sink and looked into the mirror to check how red her eyes were, she saw a flash of pink hair and grey eyes stare at her from the bedroom. The young Auror gasped and quickly turned around, but remembered she was alone. She turned back to the mirror to see if she was really seeing things and the figure wasn't there.

God . . . she must be far more exhausted than she thought. She was starting to see things . . . But for a second there . . .

Erela thought she saw Stacee . . .


	58. Chapter 58: Personal Business

**CHAPTER 58: Personal Business**

For about a month, Erela kept seeing Stacee in the corner of her eye or within reflections . . .

She was just tired . . . she had been having difficulty getting some sleep for a while and seeing a dead friend stand just behind her was just her hallucinating. There was no way that Stacee would be haunting her, not when there had been no sign of his wandering spirit for five years. At least she hadn't seen or sensed anything as of yet.

There was just . . . no way that Stacee was still around . . . he wasn't the kind of person to just sit around and wallow in his emotions and sort of hand around the living when dead . . . at least she thought he wasn't . . .

It was around seven in the morning in the Ministry of Magic, a normal working hour for Erela and Markus and close to clocking out for them. With the Aurors, all hours are working hours and some are assigned hours to fill the office in case anything were to happen. If anything were too dangerous and difficult for the new recruits like the engaged couple, then they would have to call the best of the best out instead.

Erela sat in her cubicle with her eyes closed, trying her best to listen and feel for the world beyond. When everything happened back in seventh year, suddenly tapping into the spirit world was easier and looking into the future was easier. Her clouded future suddenly became clear. She was aware that some time around seventh year was when she couldn't see where she would go and what she would do for the longest time. And then . . . suddenly everything made sense. Erela tried to make out why that would happen all of a sudden.

Then again, she hadn't made a prediction of her own future since her sixth year, so it might have been different before then.

She had guessed before, but it didn't become clear until she was accepted into the Auror program and Wisenburg made a name of himself in the most wanted list. Anyone involved with Erela would be guaranteed a different future than what they were promised. Like, she was walking bad luck to anyone that became close to her. Wisenburg wasn't in her dreams until she had kissed him the first time their sixth year and he became a criminal since he was in front of the clean and easy road in her dreams. Erela got the job she wanted for being involved with Wisenburg and she had changed her fate to the worn out path to indicate that life wasn't meant to be easy whatsoever. Stacee probably would have lived if he were never involved with her either. He would have become minister if he never became friends with Erela. They boys would have had an easier life . . .

And Erela would have ended up a criminal like Wisenburg . . .

There was no doubt about it . . .

Erela searched for the familiar feeling of the metamorphmagus, in search of his ghost. But nothing came into focus. It was definitely a hallucination, she was tired out of her mind and her past haunted her.

She opened her eyes and stared at the picture of Wisenburg tacked onto her wall beside other criminals that were out on the run. The werewolf wasn't someone she was assigned to find and send to Azkaban, she just . . . had to have his picture up to remind her what had happened to the young man that led him to the path he chose. Erela ran her fingers through her hair and looked at the rest of her desk. Files of her assignments and their information in one corner, pictures of wanted witches and wizards tacked on the wall with red string tied around and tacked to different parts of a map she had on her largest wall of her cubicle. One wall was solely for _Daily Prophet_clips to keep up what was going around the world and another wall, although a small portion of it, had pictures of Erela with Markus.

Erela fingered her engagement ring that hung on a golden chain as she stared at her _Daily Prophet_ wall at a specific clip. "Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sent to Azkaban for use of Unforgivable Curses. Four students dead." It was all over the papers five years ago. The headmistress made sure to protect Erela from the press since she was a witness of all that happened and Wisenburg hid in his room, so he was protected as well. As much as reporters demanded for more of the story, they had to give up since the headmistress never told them the names of the witnesses.

Erela got closer and read the names of the deceased:

Stacee Eitheridge  
Gregory Fincher  
Trisha Weatherwax  
Albert Wroxton

She pursed her lips and balled her hands into hard fists, so hard that her knuckles went completely white. They were wrong . . . only three of them were dead . . . Erela had killed two of them with her shield charm and Stacee was the third death. The fourth one went missing and only assumed the only other missing student in the whole school was also dead . . . He or she was out there somewhere . . .

Seeing Stacee's figure reminded her that his murderer hadn't been caught yet. At least, she hadn't seen the same name in the daily prophet in the last couple of years. Then again, they would have changed their name and identity to hide from the law. Then finding the student would be pretty hard. Erela let out a sigh and dismissed herself from her cubicle toward Markus' cubicle.

"Feel like leaving?" she asked.

"Will Mr. Potter be fine with us leaving a little early?" Markus raised a brow at her.

"You're playing with a little flame in a jar," she pointed out and nodded to her fiancé's current toy for the time being. "We haven't heard anything and we're not assigned to any major witches and wizards. I think he'll forgive us for skipping out from doing nothing."

Markus pursed his lips for a couple moments before he took his coat and scarf. "We'll then, why don't we taste test some cakes while we're at it?"

"Pffffft, fine. Wasn't expecting sugar to be the first thing you would want for breakfast," she chuckled and hooked her arm around his.

"We'll we haven't tried out which cake we would want for the wedding. And I don't know about you, but I've been looking forward to planning out the food for the reception more than anything," Markus smiled.

"Well it IS better than having to decide on everything else. And we get to eat during this," Erela mused as the exited the office onto the main floor when they Disapparated.

*****

"Too hard to choose," Markus said.

Erela chuckled as she took another bite of one of three cakes they took home to decide on. The two sat on the floor of their kitchen with the cakes in between them and reaching for different bites through their conversations. The three were their favorite, it was just deciding on which one was better that was the issue. "We still have time to choose. And we can always say that we need another one of these since we've been taste testing them all weekend and ran out of cake," she smiled.

"You Hufflepuffs have a weird thing for food," he raised a teasing brow at her.

"I think I have the most normal thing for food compared to my fellow badgers, good sir," she mocked. "I just know you. And I know once all this is gone your mouth will be watering and giving me pouty eyes for permission to get another batch."

Markus looked down and took another bite, avoiding her eyes and the fact that she was right. "Not pouty eyes . . ."

"Pouty lips then?" she raised her brows. "Should I prepare myself to call you "sad frog"?" Erela teased.

Markus rolled his eyes at her. " You're in a bit of a sassy mood today."

"I kind of feel like it," she smirked. But he already noticed for sure. She had become as playful as him and teased him back whenever he poked fun at her, then she would revert back to calm and collected as usual. If she were something like sassy, something was on her mind and tried to play it off cool. "I was looking through one of the article clippings from a few years ago and it only reminded me of the incident . . ." she started.

"Which one?"

"The . . . dead students back at Hogwarts . . ." Erela answered.

"Right . . . I read that when it happened. It was your last year at the school, wasn't it?" The green eyes Auror asked and took another bite.

"Yeah . . ." she nodded. He still had no idea that Erela knew of one of the dead students. In fact, Erela hardly talked about Wisenburg or Stacee. Remembering them had been hard on her, even uncomfortable to talk about it with others. She just . . . never mentioned them. "I just . . . want to go back to the school to ask some questions . . ." she said.

"I can come with you if you want."

"It's okay . . ." Erela shook her head. "It's kind of a personal thing . . ."

Markus stared at her in silence while Erela forked one of the desserts they had eaten more than the other. "You knew one of the dead students . . ."

Erela blinked a couple times before she nodded in response. "May I be excused to leave and do this little errand?"

He merely rolled her eyes at her, leaned across from the half eaten desserts, and planted a kiss on her nose. "You don't need to ask me."

"Thank you, Markus," Erela lightly smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "I'll be back soon." It was the afternoon anyway, everyone at Hogwarts would be awake and she would come back from questioning while Markus slept.

"Don't keep me waiting, love," he whispered sweetly.

Erela lightly smiled and kissed him again and Disapparated. The Auror Apparated in a loud snap in Hogsmeade and nearly scared some civilians that lived in the small village. It wasn't very often that people outside of Hogwarts came to visit, so it was fine for some of the people to get a bit of a fright. The young Auror shoved her hands into her pockets as she made way toward the castle.

When she made it, Erela went straight toward the Haxel's office. The headmstress' office required a password and it often changed and only the professors around Hogwarts knew what it was. Students whom walked by her stared idly, and to her surprise she didn't feel uncomfortable in the least. Suppose that was what happened when you left the school and grew up a bit, the small things like a large group of people staring didn't bother her anymore.

Erela was never close to any of her professors, but she felt a little bit closer to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor since she did extremely well in his class during her academic years. Not only that, but he was close to Stacee and Wisenburg when they attended school. He would most likely cooperate with her on the small list of students that were presumed dead five years ago.

Erela looked down the corridor and couldn't help but half expect Stacee and Wisenburg to come around the corner messing each others' hair with big smiles on their faces. But that only bummed her out even more. Those happy times were over. The two boys were either dead or in hiding from the law, not among the sea of students she had to maneuver around.

Erela ran her fingers through her hair and under the arch of the door when she collided into someone exiting the classroom. The Auror fell back when an arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling. "Sorry . . ." she apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was—?"

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath.

She looked up at him in question and her face immediately went pale the moment she saw the freckled man. "Landon . . ." his name whispered and slipped past her lips.


	59. Chapter 59: The Wolf

**CHAPTER 59: The Wolf**

Erela wasn't sure how else to react but push the werewolf away and stare at him with a bewildered look on her face. Why was he there at all? Too many thoughts were jumbled in her mind and she couldn't collect them all to form a structured sentence. God, she must look like an idiot just standing there staring at him.

But from the look of it, Wisenburg was shocked as well. His light brown eyes were wide as he stared at her, cursing under his breath while the rest of his body remained frozen to the spot. They were both at a complete loss for words. The Auror swallowed the lump that swelled in her throat and looked around the wandering students. It wasn't the right place for their awkward reunion and it wasn't like they were hard to notice. Erela blinked quickly and dropped her eyes away from Wisenburg and swerved around him into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

A part of her hoped that he would follow her inside so they would discuss . . . something. She didn't think of what . . . then again, what else was there to discuss? They both had nothing to say to each other. Erela had moved on and Wisenburg made it clear he didn't want anything to do with her. Erela ran her hands through her hair and pulled her roots roughly in frustration.

What the ever-loving fuck . . .

The young Auror pursed her lips and quickly turned around out the door. When she peeked her head out the door, the werewolf had disappeared. She whipped her head left and right until she found the tall werewolf some ways down the corridor. She took in deep breaths and bounded after him and called: "So what brings you here?"

Wisenburg looked back at her and couldn't help but scoff, "None of your business."

"Answer the question, Wisenburg," she demanded and took longer strides toward him. Don't make a big deal chasing after him, don't bring more attention to them than they already were. "What brings you here?" she tried again. God, it was like their breakup fights all over again.

"Screw you." He pivoted and turned the opposite direction weaving through the ocean of teenage students.

"For the love of god . . ." she rolled her eyes and wrapped her hand around her wand to ready herself. "Friendly as usual . . ." Seriously the most terrible time to run into each other with all the kids going everywhere out of their classes. The werewolf dodged into the courtyard and headed toward the Forbidden Forest, how very like him to go there of all places. Erela followed just behind him and picked up her feet once she reached the courtyard and toward the bridge. "Seriously, Wisenburg!" she called. "What are you doing here out in the open?"

"I could ask you the same of you, couldn't I?" he called without looking at her as he stride into the trees.

Erela pursed her lips and finally caught up with him. "Personal business . . . you?"

"Saying "hi" to an old friend." He took a quick glance toward her and his eyes looked up and down the Auror. "Man, the years have been good on you, Miss Harris."

Erela raised her brows at him and glanced down at herself for a short moment. "Thank you . . ." she answered quietly. "Kind of grew into your looks yourself . . ."

"You know, as soon as we're off Hogwarts grounds I'm Apparating out, right?" he asked. The level of discomfort showed from the way he moved and tried to change the subject altogether.

"Fine . . ." she shrugged casually. What the hell was she doing following him anyway? A sense of duty to the Ministry? Because it was him? Erela ran her hand through her hair awkwardly and glanced down at the ground. "Another question before ?I let you be. Have you . . . had any weird hallucinations lately? Of Stacee?"

"Ha, not just lately. But I think that it's just wishful thinking. Could that be valid for you as well?" the werewolf asked and turned to the Auror.

Erela pursed her lips for a moment before letting out a quiet sigh. "For about a month . . . kind of been bothering me a bit . . ."

"I don't think Stacee's the kind to linger for five whole years, Miss Harris," he shrugged and adjusted his coat on his shoulders.

"Yeah . . ." she nodded. Right, then she really had been hallucinating.

"Uh . . . So . . . about that stuff I said . . ." he started as he ran his hand through his lengthened hair.

Erela looked up at him in slight interest with a twinge of fear. "Okay . . .?"

"It's not your fault Stacee died. I just wanted a scapegoat," he huffed and eyed Erela.

Erela pursed her lips into a hard line to keep herself from breaking and shook her head at him. "You know that really hurt when you said it . . ." Just the fact that she had lived with that guilt for five years kept gnawing at her. Haunting nightmares that their friend had died because of her, especially the fact that he protected her from the killing curse. Erela pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled a deep breath before she continued: "I've been thinking of finding the guy that got Stacee . . . just thought I'd let you know," she started and walked past him.

"Fine by me," he huffed and tapped the scar across his chin. "What you do isn't my business anymore."

"It probably could have," she stopped and turned to the werewolf. "Instead, you went and—" She stopped herself and let out a frustrated huff. She swore she always picked a fight with him in any shape or form and couldn't exactly figure out why they pushed each others' buttons as much as they used to.

Wisenburg threw his hands in the air and walked in the opposite direction of her. Of course Erela threw that at him, she felt she had to. She WANTED him to be the one and wanted them to work out. But that all changed their seventh year and her idea of a future together crumbled to the ground.

"Yeah, see you later too," she rolled her eyes at him and walked toward the edge of the forest toward Hogsmeade. Unbelievable. Just unbelievable.

"You know what?" Wisenburg called for her attention, and she looked toward his general direction. "At some point, Erela, you are going to get to a point in your like that you can't blame shit on me anymore," he said and shook his head.

Was he ACTUALLY serious? Erela narrowed her eyes at him, tempted to let her walls down and take a hard hit at him. "I've done plenty of blaming on myself for the past five years. It's pretty much a relief to point my finger at you, the one who shoved all the blame on," she snarled at him. Landon just rolled his eyes at her and walked deeper into the trees. "Is the werewolf a loss for words now? SHOCKING!" she called after him and rolled her eyes.

The wanted criminal turned back around stormed toward her when he grabbed the Auror's shirt and hoisted her up. "Say that again. To my face. I'll kill you I swear, I will," he snapped at her.

Erela took hold of his hands for support as she dangled off the ground. _Holy shit, has he always been this strong?_ she thought to herself. "You don't have the balls to do it . . ."

"Would you put money on that?" he growled, "We aren't friends, Erela, in case you haven't noticed."

Erela thought of challenging him more, to see if he would actually do it. Although, he had done a number of killings from what she read and who was to say he would actually do it, history or not. "No . . . I'm just some random Auror you were unfortunate enough to run into it. Quite literally."

"So shut the hell up with the werewolf bullshit and just go talk to Haxel." He then dropped her back onto her feet and turned away again, in hopes of being the last time. "Jesus Fucking Christ."

It wasn't like she made canine comments much like Michael had in the past. "I lied about the last question. Since you didn't say anything, you haven't found the guy, have you?"

"None of your business, I think." He rolled his eyes, " You would think someone of your office would know something like that."

"You know the case," she rolled her eyes back. "Disappeared before we could get him and assumed dead with the others," Erela shrugged. "Thanks anyway," she waves him off and turned toward the castle.

"Look," Wisenburg turned back at her. "I heard he changed his name to an anagram of his original and he registered back into the system," he scoffed and walked back into the tree line.

"That's helpful," she turned to him as she backed away. "Anything else you feel like sharing?" the Auror raises a brow at him

Wisenburg folded his arms across his chest. "Not with you."

"Friendly as always," the Auror rolled her eyes at him.

"Look, Erela," he grumbled, "You really don't know me anymore. It has been five years since we've even seen each other. So shut up . . ."

"Just a sarcastic remark," she said with a forced smirk. "Didn't think I would pick that up ever, huh?" Erela wrinkled her nose at him

"Why do you do this to yourself? Just go back home."

"I keep trying, but you keep talking," Erela replied and pursed her lips as she turned away from him. "Write to me when you feel like it." As if he would ever, even if he knew where she lived. She kept on walking as she kept herself from looking back at him. It would be the last time she would see him in person and they ended up budding horns at each other just like before. She grinded her teeth and snuck a quick peek toward the werewolf, but he was too far for her to see.

The last time they would run into each other . . . Erela reminded herself she was over him. She had moved on and was engaged to a brilliant man. Yet, that hard pang in her chest still ached. A fresh pain she hadn't felt in years.


	60. Chapter 60: The Idea

**CHAPTER 60: An Idea**

An anagram . . . that was what Wisenburg had said. It was something he heard, but even rumors were a good start.

Erela had gone to the headmistress after finding Haxel and got some pictures of the dead students. She and Wisenburg were the only people who knew the truth behind the death of the students and knew that one of them had escaped, so there was really no serious case on the matter back when they were teenagers. Everyone had been told it was all an accident. The caskets were closed to hide the fact that two of the bodies had turned to dust and only the families of the deceased knew. They were probably told they practiced using a dangerous jinx and resulted in their demise.

She wasn't sure, she was numb that time and time passed too fast for her to hear what went around the school.

The headmistress lied about the students' deaths to keep the reputation that Hogwarts was safe. Parents were already skeptical as it was when Wisenburg attended the school; it would ruin the school if news got out that students were killing each other.

Erela studied the pictures of the students she had gotten from the headmistress, trying to remember clearly which ones she had killed. Stacee's photo was pinned on her memory wall beside her pictures of her and Markus. The metamorphmagus boy had his usual awkward smile, glancing down to the ground for a couple seconds then looking back up again. Erela actually wished she had spent more time with Stacee when he was alive . . .

And yet, even though they weren't nearly as close as he was with Laila or Wisenburg, she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking when he threw himself in front of the killing curse. Was it just instinct? Because he was closer to her in distance? Or because she was his best friend's girlfriend?

Erela shook her head and went back to looking at the students' faces. She lightly flicked the girl's picture away, remembering she was one of the two she got. Then it was just the two boys in front of her. One of them, the werewolf had heard used an anagram and registered back into the real world. If that were the case, then having pictures of him would be useless if he redid his face with polyjuice potion to hide from Erela or Wisenburg.

They were the only ones whom knew he had killed their friend . . . he must know that one of them, if not both of them, were out to get him.

"Ela . . . Ela."

"Hm?" Erela looked up to Markus staring at her. "Sorry, spacing out a little."

"I can see," he raised his brows at her and looked at the pictures she had been staring at. "Still thinking on the event, huh?"

"Yeah . . ." she nodded. Erela still couldn't bring herself to tell him what happened. Sure, it wasn't her fault, from what the werewolf had told her. But she still accepted that it was. Not only that, if she shared that she was there when the killings happened, Markus would become overly concerned for her emotions, especially since she was forcing open wounds. "I knew him," Erela pointed to Stacee's picture. "He was a good guy."

"A metamorphmagus?" Markus asked when he got close enough to look at the picture.

"Yep."

"Yeah . . . yeah, I kind of remember seeing him around back in school. He was in your house?" Erela nodded. "You had pretty interesting friends back in school," he chuckled.

She pursed her lips and ran her fingers through her pixie short hair as she got off her chair. "You have no idea," she muttered.

"So, what do you think was the cause of the deaths?" Markus asked. "Did the headmistress ever explain what it was?"

Erela paused and the event flashed before her eyes. The chase from the Shrieking Shack, running through the trees with Wisenburg and Stacee while the cultists were throwing all their jinxes and curses at them, the desperation to Disapparate away from the trouble when they couldn't due to the anti-Apparation charm around the campus, Erela's charm to kill the two students, the green light, and Stacee . . .

Her eyes became dim and lifeless just thinking of the memory. She shook her head and pursed her lips in response. "Can we drop it . . .? I'm still not comfortable—"

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry," Markus stammered and moved out of her way for her to exit her cubicle.

"Thank you, love," Erela weakly smiled, stood up on her toes, and pecked him on the lips.

"It's your turn to cook tonight by the way," he pointed out.

"What do you feel like?"

"Surprise me," Markus smiled.

"Oh Christ! Just marry already!" someone in the office called in mock annoyance.

Erela rolled her eyes and Markus laughed before he took her hand and the two Disapparated out of the office. They both reappeared in their flat when Erela took long strides into the kitchen and waved her wand around for everything to cook itself. "Was work boring for you?" she asked.

"It's alright," he shrugged as he came into the kitchen and watched her work her magic. "Kind of wish we would get sent out to do something. I signed up for the action as well. Not just paperwork."

"Too bad," Erela chuckled. "Paperwork is always involved no matter what."

"I know," he rolled his eyes at her and took a step back when one of their bowls came flying at him. "It's just been a while since we did any field work."

Erela had an idea for a while. It was mad though, but she just couldn't sit back and do nothing since she got a little lead. The idea had been swimming in her head for a couple days and she knew for a fact that it wouldn't go away unless she took action to silence the pestering thought. "I was actually assigned an investigation on what happened at Hogwarts a couple years ago. The head thinks I can figure it out myself," Erela said.

Markus raised his brows at her. "Mr. Potter thinks you can do it? By yourself?"

The pixie cut Auror raised a brow at her fiancé. "You don't think I can do it?"

"No no no," he shook his head. "No, I don't mean it like that. It's just . . . well, the case is kind of dead. The headmistress didn't talk and none of the students knew what happened. Mr. Potter thinks there's more to the case that the school wasn't telling the Ministry?"

"Yes," she nodded. "He thinks there's more. And since I was a student at the time, he thinks it's fitting for me to go in."

"But, by yourself . . ."

Erela shrugged at him. "Maybe he's taking off my "training wheels"," she started with a smirk.

Markus lips curled into a smile and raised his arms in front of him to her. "My button is growing up," he teased.

"I'm your button now?" Erela laughed and walked into his arms.

"I'm still working on your pet name," he muttered and kissed her forehead.

She lightly smiled and hugged him back. He mustn't know . . . she would have to be fast on finding the killer before everyone realized she had lied. Once the office found out, they would all become suspicious and question her. Paranoia wasn't at its highest since Voldemort, but any shady behavior was a red light.


	61. Chapter 61: Practice

**CHAPTER 61: Practice**

"You're trying to run away from planning your wedding," Michael said grimly.

"I AM not," Erela rolled her eyes and sipped her tea.

"You are. You're putting it off by working," he narrowed his grey eyes at her.

"SORRY that I have a career," the Auror rolled her eyes at him. "I really AM going for this case, like it or not."

Michael huffed and sipped his tea as well. "It's about time . . . I'm curious what happened too. You'll tell me the details, right?" he raised his brows at her.

"It'll be in the papers anyway."

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes. "Knowing you, you won't blab that much to the press and keep a lot of information to yourself. You'll tell me everything anyway?"

"Fine fine."

"Can we at least try on wedding dresses before you go off on your little journey?"

"I'm not going to be gone that long," she laughed. "I'm just going to ask questions around for a couple of days and then come back," the Auror let out a yawn. "Besides this'll be good for my career."

"I know I know," he rolled his eyes.

"How's the husband by the way?" Erela raised her brows to change the subject.

"Still a pain in my behind. Kind of like you," Michael eyed her.

"Ha ha, think you're so funny."

"I know I'm funny," Michael chuckled then let out a quiet sigh. "He has those days when he feels like being a little needy and then tries to give me the silent treatment from time to time when I throw myself into work and pay little attention to him," he explained.

"So he's being a little over dramatic again," Erela said grimly.

"Yeah," Michael nodded and drank his water. "But, it kind of entertains me when he gets like this. He won't last long," he rolled his eyes. "Give him another day or less and he'll crack."

Erela chuckled lightly at her old friend. He met his husband at one of his old temp jobs at the Ministry a few years back before he quit. In fact, it was his husband's idea to leave the Ministry and pursue in planning weddings. The two got married after two years of dating; Erela was Michael's best man. Shaun was a rather sensitive man, a hopeless romantic, kind of clingy, and confident businessman from the International Magical Office of Law. He was Michael's rock, his (other) best friend, and constant entertainer whom kept Michael on his toes.

"Wedding dresses. Now. Lets go," her old friend said as he hopped on his feet and tried to pull her up from her chair.

"Did I SAY I was ready to leave yet?" she groaned and drained the rest of her tea and got off her chair before the others around them started to look at their strange enthusiasm. "Besides, where would I keep it hidden? Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the ceremony?" Erela asked.

"Just keep it at my place. Just be sure to come over to check if you can still fit into it as often as you can," he reminded as he pulled her down the street to wherever he thought the best place was to buy THE dress.

"You make it sound like I'm going to get fat really fast . . ."

"Not fat. I don't think it's possible for your body to gain any. MUSCLE on the other hand . . . just don't gain anymore muscle—"

"No promises. The job requires a lot of work," she interrupted him.

"I mean, seriously. For as long as I've known you, you've been scrawny as hell. You having muscles baffles me."

Erela rolled her eyes at him and picked up her feet so he didn't keep pulling her. "I'll take that as a compliment," she chuckled.

*****

"Avis!" Birds fly and shoot from Erela's wand

With a wave of his wand the birds above Erela burst into flames. "Signature spell, I swear," Markus chuckled.

Erela flicked her and the tip of Erela's wand spits fire toward her fiancé.

"Aguamenti," Markus cast water from his wand to shield himself from the fire and extinguish the flames before it could even touch him.

Erela tried again, that time the flames grew in size and Markus waved his wand seconds before the fire licked his body, but he didn't scream out in pain. Flame-Freezing charm, of course. "Petrificus To—"

A blindfold then appears over her eyes and stopped Erela from seeing where she was aiming.

Erela agreed with Markus that, before she left, she should practice her dueling skill. The possibility of fighting off her "assignment" may occur and she had to be prepared for if or when it would happen. They Apparated out into the forest outside of London to practice so they wouldn't damage their flat or worry the neighbors about the noise. No one would be out there, and even if there would be by se chance the two put up a shield and muffled the noise so they could be unseen and unheard by any wandering muggles.

She pulled the blindfold over her eyes, "Stupefy!" Erela raised her wand up to shield and the blue light died behind a silver wall.

"Reducto—!"

Markus called out the same time Erela did, making it hard to hear what he yelled when the spot he stood on burst into flames. When the fire died, wood stood where Markus stood. Switching spell. Smart and quick, as Aurors should be on the toes at all times.

The flashes of light from their incantations nearly blurred to Erela's vision and her mind went on autopilot mode. She felt like she couldn't see and her body felt numb, like she was having an out-of-body-experience but remained weighed down in her body. The duel in the forest reminded her of . . . then—

And everything flashed before her eyes again. The explosions, the raining dirt, the adrenaline, the acceleration of her heartbeat as she ran, the fear, the green light, Wisenburg and Stacee just running in front of her as they all threw spells behind them at the cultists. Death loomed over them, just waiting for the right moment to take their lives. She should have sensed it . . . she should have—

Green light from a known slug-vomiting charm whizzed by Erela and snapped her out of the past, but her body and mind remained clouded. Without any thought or restraint, she let her walls down and threw the screeching noise toward her opponent with a hard glare. Markus dropped to the ground with his palms pressed to his ears and crying out in pain. His eyes were tightly shut and grit his teeth, as if it would make the pain go away. Erela didn't blink. She wasn't thinking, and—

"_Ela! Stop! You're killing him!_" his voice rang out. His honey-like voice familiar and somehow comforting to her mind.

Erela blinked, her walls came up and Markus' scream stopped. She backed away and pressed her lids shut before she shook her head and looked toward Markus. Her brown eyes widened as she realized what she did and quickly ran to her fiancé. "Markus!" she cried out and slid to her knees beside him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"What WAS that?" he groaned and massaged his temples.

Erela kept herself from crying for hurting him and pressed her lips into a hard line to keep her emotions in check. "I'm sorry. I just . . . I kind of lost it there . . ." she muttered the last words.

"You used an unforgivable curse . . .?" he asked gravely.

"NO! God no," she shook her head. "No, I would never . . ." She stopped herself to collect her thoughts before she tried again. "That was . . . that pain power thing I told you about it . . . that I could do with my mind . . ." she reminded him. "I didn't mean to use it on you . . . I promise . . ."

"What happened though...?" He asked while Erela helped him up.

She didn't answer him . . . she couldn't bring herself to tell him. "I just . . . remembered something . . ."

Markus watched her carefully and studied the way she held herself and how she moved. "Ela, there's something you're not telling me . . ."

"I—" Erela stopped herself and shook her head. "I have to go," she started and turned away and took her handbag off the ground.

"Ela!" Markus called after her and took her hand. "Can you tell me what's the matter?"

Erela shook her head at him and gently pulled her hand off of him. "I'm sorry . . . I'll explain later . . . just not right now . . ." she answered and backed away from him. "I'll see you in a few days—"

"Ela—!"

But Erela Disapparated before he could stop her. The young Auror found herself back in Knockturn Alley, she wasn't sure why it was the first place she thought of. She swallowed the lump in her throat and started onward down the street past the shady shops. Witches and wizards eyed her cautiously, no doubt feeling nervous to have an officer of the law around.

But she wasn't thinking of looking for Gregory Fincher or Albert Wroxton at the very moment. Not yet. She had to think of that tragic day again and try to remember properly which one of the boys she had killed and which one escaped . . .


End file.
